Double Cross Agents
by DayDreaming0f y0u
Summary: Sakura is a secret agent working JISA. She joined in hopes to find out what happened to her mom. Syaoran is an agent working for CSSAS; the enemy goes undercover to find The Ultimate Weapon that JISA rumored has. The two weren't suppose to fall in love.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **Yes, I finally managed to get some time and redo the chapters. It actually was harder than I thought it would be. I really appreciate all the great reviews I got before I went all HIATUS on you guys especially since my first fic was a total and complete failure. I don't want to blow my own horn, but these chapters are actually much better than the ones that I did have. They're not boring!

I already posted a new update on my bio containing some juicy sneak previews of Double Cross again, I am so sorry for my long hiatus. Please forgive and start to review again. All the feed back makes me feel happy and loved. I will do my best to update more, but it'll be hard since school started again. Please enjoy the newly revised chapter! Wait, can you see my pretty little symbols?

* * *

**NEW Story Summary: **Black Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf were the best in their organization each honing their skills to perfection, waiting for the day they would come face to face. Now one of the agents has gone undercover to gather the secrets from the other. The mission: To destroy the enemy from the inside out. It never mentioned that they couldn't fall in love.

Chapter 1: **The Beginning**

A lone alarm clock rang its sound bouncing off the walls and into the ears of the sleeper. "HOEEEE!!!!!! Onii-chan! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Sakura Kinomoto fell out of bed and rushed to get herself ready for school in only a few minutes. She stomped down the stairs that led to the hall before entering the kitchen or living room. "ONII-CHAN NO BAKA!! You set my alarm clock an hour behind!" Her trained ears picked up the faint mutter of 'kaijuu' and her foot automatically crushed his.

"ITAI!!" Touya Kinomoto, older brother to Sakura, yelled. "It's a wonder that a kaijuu like you has friends. I thought by now you would have crushed them all." He quickly got up from the wooden table in the kitchen and made it out the door before she could injure some other body part of his. "Ja ne, I'm off!"

Mr. Kinomoto laughed and shook his head. "Ohayo, Sakura. Would you like some breakfast before you leave?" He held a plate piled with fresh off the stove goods.

Sakura shook her head, but grabbed a piece of toast. "Ohayo otou-san. Gomen, demo I'm late. Ja ne!" She said rushing to put on her skates and headed out the door. "Matte onii-chan!" Sakura gazed upwards at the falling cherry blossom petals. She giggled and hummed happily while turning around and skating backwards until she bumped into someone.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" A male voice said roughly. The owner had been shoved to the ground by Sakura.

Sakura rubbed her sore butt and looked up to see a pair of fierce amber-maroon eyes glaring at her. She got up and bowed, "Gomen-nasai." At least she had the decency to show some manners.

"Yeah, whatever. Next time, watch where you're going." Came his rude reply. He left Sakura with a really bad first impression of himself.

Sakura growled under her breath, muttering things about the boy as she skated to school, which she never arrived early for. She entered the locker hallway just as many students left for class.

"Saku! Ohayo!" A cheery voice greeted our honey-haired spy.

Sakura smiled at the amethyst eyed agent. "Ohayo Tomoyo." She opened her locker, located next to her best friend's locker, and started to fix her hair.

Tomoyo's creamy white hand held out two long needles. "Here Saku, you'll be needing these." She said with a hinting tone in her voice, but it didn't raise suspicion. Years of practice had taught her how to emphasize key words without anyone, other than who it's directed to, to pick up on it.

"Arigatou." Sakura took the needles and fixed them in her hair. She made pouty faces into her locker mirror trying to see if the hairstyle worked to make the needles look like metal chopsticks for styling hair. She knew that she didn't want to repeat that mistake of making them look like what they really were, weapons.

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed and she spoke in a low whisper, "You have your _'things'_ Saku?" Her voice was deadly serious, telling Sakura that she wasn't talking about her womanly items.

"Hai, no need to worry." Sakura answered nonchalantly, finally satisfied with her look and closed her locker. She knew exactly what Tomoyo was talking about.

Tomoyo smiled as if there was no tension of paranoia in the air. "I have my _'things'_ too." She hooked arms with her second cousin as they went to class and just blurted out, "I heard we have a new student."

Sakura groaned; just what she needed to be investigating a new student that could likely be their enemy. "Boy or girl?" Her tone made it obvious that she wasn't pleased.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and Sakura's humorous attitude. "My sources inform me that it's a boy." She studied her companion more closely. Was there something that she wasn't sharing?

"_Great!_" Sakura replied sarcastically. There was nothing she hated more than being flirtatious to a boy just to get information out of them without raising any eyebrows. It just wasn't her. She hated everything about having a target that was male, but she couldn't back out now. It was way too late.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, "Come on Saku." She dragged her friend to their seats on the other side of the classroom. "It's not going to be _that_ bad. It might be fun!"

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan. Sakura-chan." A meek female voice said from across the room.

Tomoyo and Sakura turned to see a maroon haired girl and smiled. "Ohayo Rika," they greeted their friend together and sat down. Sakura was the second to last person on the first row and Tomoyo was next to her on the second row.

Sakura could feel the guns strapped to her back and the daggers at her thighs poking her. She wiggled around a bit to move the weapons away; the uncomfortable feeling wasn't something she could get over. It didn't matter that she had been wearing them daily for the past couple of years.

"Daijoubu desu ka Saku?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. She didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but told herself it was the usual, her weapons. Her cousin was just that predictable.

"Hai, daijoubu." Sakura nodded and stopped wiggling around as Terdada-sensei walked into the classroom. Everyone took their seats and closed their mouths as class was about to begin.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, class." Terdada-sensei greeted with a smile. It was a normal classroom routine. He checked role as the class greeted him in return. "Today we have a new student."

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances. They knew what each other was thinking and kept their eyes on the classroom entrance. The door opened and in came a boy with messy hazel hair.

Sakura's jaw dropped. She recognized those piercing amber-maroon eyes. Her suspicions were starting to form wild theories in her mind.

"Saku?" Tomoyo leaned over, trying not to draw attention to herself as their teacher talked for a while about the boy. "Is something wrong?" She could feel some suppressed feelings coming from her friend.

"Iie, iie, I'm fine." Sakura faked a smile, but knew she couldn't fool Tomoyo. Her eyes were glued to the new boy whom she had run into earlier this morning.

Tomoyo looked puzzled, but she left Sakura alone. She knew better than to mess with Sakura while she was moody. Oh well, she'd find out about it later on.

The boy seemed to be scanning the room in search of something out of the ordinary. His eyes fell between a green-eyed girl with honey brown hair and an amethyst-eyed with dark violet hair. The brunette looked oddly familiar to him and it finally dawned on his senses that she had bumped into him earlier that morning. He frowned inwardly at himself; how could he have not been more perceptive.

Terdada-sensei was naming general information about him (namely lies supplied by certain people, but no one had to know) to the class. "Please introduce yourself to the class." He finally addressed the boy.

"Watashi no namae wa Li Xiao Lang desu." The transfer student bowed down. No one seemed to suspect anything so far which was an excellent sign for him. All that work to learn Japanese and its recent culture didn't go to waste.

"Arigatou Li-san. Please take your new seat; it's behind Daidouji-san who will be raising her hand." Terdada-sensei nodded to Tomoyo and stepped out of the way.

Tomoyo raised her hand every so slowly and shot her seatmate a _look_. To any normal person, it could mean a dozen different things, but Sakura knew exactly what it meant and nodded.

"Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san," Terdada-sensei said suddenly, startling many of the students, "as ambassadors of this class I expect you two to show Li-san around the school and get him comfortable. Also, I am excusing you from today's lesson to take time and get to know him."

The two glanced at each other, having a silent conversation. That was exactly what they were going to ask. "Hai Terdada-sensei." They turned to Li and began making introductions making sure that they came off friendly enough that he would feel open to them, but not friendly enough that he would stick to their side by glue. They didn't need someone on their back wanting to know where they were.

Sakura was colder to Li. She answered him with annoyance in her voice, clearly upset that he didn't apologize to her earlier this morning. "I'm sure there's no need for introduction, ne? I already know everything I need to know about you. You're a prick, non-chivalrous, and discourteous." Her eyes were narrowed into slits as she glared at him. Maybe she was just be over-dramatic about the whole morning situation, but it still bugged her.

Tomoyo studied the exchange between the two. This was obviously the reason why she showed up irritated at school. Sakura had met him before school and had a miss-encounter with Li. "Now, Saku," She said playing her part, "don't be rude. He's new here and doesn't need any lip from you."

Sakura bit her tongue and crossed her arms while looking the opposite way. She prayed that Tomoyo would make her apologize because she refused to. She had her rights and didn't have to. "Schedules, Tomoyo." Her voice sounded like an electronic reminder.

Tomoyo smacked her forehead, "Of course, how could I forget? Li do you mind if I take a look at your schedule? I want to see which classes you have. I don't want to look like a baka showing you around the school and passing your classes." She smiled and held out her hand, waiting politely.

Sakura snorted at Tomoyo's comment, ignoring that warning look that it earned her. Tomoyo looking like a baka? As if, that would never happen. Maybe to her, but never to Tomoyo. She waited, staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well, it seems like you have only a total of three classes with me, Li." Tomoyo handed that paper back and turned to Sakura. "Gambatte anata, Sakura. He has a total of four with you because he has two classes with the both of us."

Sakura could have sworn her eyes bugged out. She had four classes with this insensitive boy? "Nani?!" Her voice was louder than she meant it to be and most of the student body eyes were on her. Great, this was exactly what she needed. "Gomen," she squeaked sitting back down in her chair, pretending to be embarrassed by the whole dilemma.

Li raised an eyebrow at Sakura's behavior and knew better than to shrug it off. He senses were telling him that something more was going on than what the two girls were letting on. He tried as best as he could to hide that fact that he was scoping them out, gathering what he could while looking natural. It wasn't hard, but he didn't know about these two. There was something strange about them, like they had something to hide, but at the same time thee was nothing to hide.

Sakura rested her chin on the palm of her hand and stared in envy at the Sakura trees just outside the classroom. They were swaying in the breeze, going with the flow of nature and didn't have to worry about anything. The trees had everything that they needed. It was like a painting, perfection.

"Enjoying the view?" A voice asked, breaking Sakura out of her spell.

Sakura nodded and slowly turned. Her jade eyes landed on the person and saw . . .

* * *

**A/N: **I know what you're all thinking. What a lame cliffhanger, right? I thought so too and I was going to change it, but then I started to confuse myself with what I'd have to fix in the next chapter in order to make this a better ending. Please review and I'll be so happy! I'll make better chapters. C'mon! It's not that hard. Follow my step-by-step instructions! If you're the kind of person who waits till you've read everything, then you have a while to go. Just let me know with a quick review how you like it so far. Do I need to change anything? I will accept flames, all negative critiques if you feel that I need to improve myself.

How to leave a review:

1) Take your hand and put it on the mouse . . . .(what? Some people don't have it on the mouse when they're reading.)

2) Move the cursor (its that arrow that you see) to the pale gray box that turns green when you hover your mouse on it.

3) Click! A review window will pop up soon enough.

4) Type Junk! (Okay, so I was kidding about the junk. Don't do what my little sis does and type: aljdsojf aoudrljdfjaoujr. That is not acceptable and its not funny . . . Maybe just a little)

*Optional*: Check the little boxes if you want. I will not pressure you into doing it.

5) Click the long purple bar that says something like: Submit your review!

Ta-da! You are done, that wasn't so hard!


	2. Weapons Aren't Safe

**A/N: **I think I just now realized how lame this chapter title is. Well no duh, Kari, everyone knows that weapons aren't safe. I mean what was I thinking? It doesn't matter. What's done is done and I am too darn lazy to go back and change it.

I am finally back from my HIATUS and full of new ideas for this fic. I have worked on pieces of other chapters and the ones I was missing. I will stop talking and let you guys enjoy this newly revised chapter and no, I have not forgotten to leave you a summary of the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy the unnecessarily long summary:

**Ch. 1 Sum : **_**Well, as we have read, the journey for our Secret Agents has finally begun. Sakura woke up late, as per usual, mainly because her brother played a dirty trick on her. Tsk, tsk. On her way to school, rushing I might add, she ran into the MEGA HOTTIE!!!! Syaoran Li which she will come to know him as: Li Xiao Lang. He didn't leave a charismatic impression of himself when he rudely told Sakura to watch where she was going. Well, forgive her for enjoying the beauty of nature! Anyway, she made it to school just as everyone was heading to their classes and met up with her second cousin, Tomoyo. Yay! Sakura skillfully styled her hair with DEADLY needles that could kill anyone in an instant and then went to class where their teacher, Terdada-sensei, introduced a new student. DRUM ROLL!!!! . . . . . . Li Xiao Lang! Sakura went into a pissy mood and gave that heart-throb a cold shoulder, OUCH! She then turned away to look out the window, all jealous much, at the beautiful pink cherry blossom trees. Which leads us to now. When a student walks up to Sakura and asks her if she's enjoying the view. What could that mean? Is it some sort of secret code?**_

* * *

Chapter 2: **Weapons Aren't Safe**

Sakura nodded and turned to see Tomoyo. She knew it was her from the sound of her voice and the way she asked the question. It didn't take a genius to figure out all this simple elementary stuff.

"Daidjubu desu ka, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked squatting down to look up at her partner. She wasn't worried or concerned, but she wanted to know what was up. Her eyes scrutinized Sakura's body language and other nonverbal gesture. She was right, something else was troubling her.

"Hai, hai, daidjubu." Sakura replied looking back out the window. She knew Tomoyo was reading her like an open book. There was nothing she could hide from her. "You do realize that this means--"

Tomoyo cut her off, "Hai, I _do_ realize what it means." She placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder, trying to reassure the girl that everything would turn out fine.

"Good," Sakura said smiling, but then sighed and groaned. "Doshite me?" She whined putting her head down on the desk. It was such a tiresome job, keeping up the façade of a normal high school girl. If only she could spend this valuable time at JISA investigating the only reason she joined then she wouldn't feel so bad about dragging Tomoyo into this.

Tomoyo giggled lightly, not wanting to sour the cheerleader's mood any more than it was. "Oh, Saku. Don't worry, you'll be fine." She gave her a small hug and returned to her seat where she began working on next week's science experiment. Being the responsible one she was, Tomoyo took the time to hack into the school's mainframe computer and look up all the assignments. That was her trick to getting an A; she did them all before hand and turned them in only when they were due. Her storage space was full of incomplete products because she didn't fully know what the teachers wanted yet. When they said, she would get the project, tweak it up a bit, and wait till the day came that she needed to turn it in.

Behind Tomoyo, the new student, Li Xiao Lang, examined Sakura. To anyone it would appear as if her was glaring at her, angry for some unknown reason, but he wasn't.

Li's POV:

Why is it that I'm getting a strange feeling from these two girls? Kinomoto just seems to be a dumb, air headed girl, but my instinct has never led me wrong before. Kinomoto and Daidouji seem normal enough. I don't know what it is, but I guess I'm going to find out soon enough. If I know by tomorrow that it's nothing, then I won't pursue it any further. I came here for one purpose and one purpose only. That is what I need to focus on.

Regular POV:

Sakura could feel a pair of eyes intently watching her. It made the hair on her neck stand up. She knew she couldn't show her ability to recognize her heightened senses, but an alarm kept flashing in her mind. The person was doing more than just looking at her. It felt like she was under a microscope. She slowly turned around, acting as if she was glancing around the room when she saw that Li was transfixed on her.

"Do I have something on my face, Li?" Sakura took out her mirror, playing her role as a brain deficient girl, and looked at her face. She sighed in relief when he turned away. He bought the act after all.

Li frowned, so she was a normal girl after all. He almost gave himself away by studying her for so long. How could he not think that she would feel someone watching her? Everyone has an extra sense, that's how they can feel when someone is following them. He turned his attention to the teacher who put the assignment on the board and reminded that class that it was due tomorrow. _'So easy,'_ Li thought remembering vaguely that he did something like that a few years ago.

The bell rang, its sound like sweet music to the students' ears. They all left as usual, in a rush to get through the rest of the day so they could make it back home for some peace. The classroom only had a few students by the time that Tomoyo got up to get Sakura and leave.

"Saku, its time to go," The amethyst eyed girl tapped the desk to get her attention. She frowned when she didn't get a reaction. It wasn't like Sakura to tune her out or completely ignore her. Something was up, she was behaving stranger than usual. "Li, Sakura won't respond to anything I'm doing."

The Chinese boy shrugged his shoulders. What did he care if she didn't want to pay any attention to her? It wasn't his problem, but now that he thought about it, this was strange even for someone normal. "So what? I don't see how it has anything to do with me."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes at Li's uncaring behavior. She wanted to slap him; Sakura was right about the rude comment. How could he not care about Sakura? Everyone cared about her! "You have your next class with her, that's 'so what'. So you better do something to snap her out or both of you will be late to your next class." Her patience was wearing thin.

Li got the hint and approached the spaced-out girl cautiously. "Oi," he said waving his hand in front of Sakura's face, "you can get up now. Class is over now, Kinomoto-chan." He sensed that something fishy was going to happen.

Tomoyo walked around the desk, contemplating her next move when she was overcome with a wonderful idea. She waited till she was in perfect position, right behind Li. "Li, look out!" Her hands shot out, shoving the un-expecting boy onto the lap of the dazed girl.

Sakura's head snapped up in alert and her eyes widened. "Tomoyo! What the hell was that for?" She thrusted the new kid off of her and stood up to face her good-for-nothing friend. "Why would you shove a person at me?"

Tomoyo decided it would be wise for her to play the innocent card while sneaking out of the classroom. "Nani? Me?" She pointed to herself and blinked her eyes, pretending to be baffled that her cousin would think it was her.

Sakura nodded slowly, grinding her teeth against one another. She was getting impatient and very pissed. "Hai, Tomoyo, anata." Her fists tightened and relaxed as she tried to calm herself down. This wasn't the time for her to act out.

Tomoyo sighed in defeat, it was useless to continue her façade. "Gomen-nasai Saku, demo you didn't answer to me at all. It was like you were in some sort of trance and I needed to startle you to get it to go away. I was worried."

Sakura slumped her shoulders at how much her odd behavior was affecting everyone. She put her head down, "Gomen Tomoyo. I didn't mean to make you worried. I didn't even realize that I was dozing off." She gave a dry laugh while collecting her things.

Tomoyo smiled a sad smile, knowing that she was being lied to. "So what were you thinking about Saku?" She waited patiently for the answer, but the one she received wasn't what she had asked.

"Nothing!" Sakura said a little too quickly. She wanted to curse herself aloud for completely blowing it. Did she learn nothing as an agent? "Come on, Li's out there waiting for us. Don't forget we're ambassadors." She walked out of the door and to the other side, the hall.

Tomoyo paused to whisper to herself, "What were you really thinking of?" She shrugged it off and joined the couple outside in the lively halls.

"About time," Li said getting off from his position on the wall. He didn't have time to waste waiting on some girls to chat about their soap opera problems. Valuable time was being spent, time that he would need later on.

Sakura glared at him, "Shizuka." She waved her hand behind her while dismissing herself from Tomoyo. It was such a drag that she had to put up with this boy. "Come on Li." She walked into the classroom well aware that they were late.

"Kinomoto-san, you're late." The sensei growled as she glared at the two students. She didn't particularly notice that she didn't know the boy and she really didn't care.

Sakura bowed in respect even though she had none for this teacher. "Gomen-nasai sensei, demo I have to show the new student, Li Xiao Lang around." She hoped that this excuse would pass for today.

The teacher nodded, knowing that she had to let her student off for having a responsibility. "Well since you're both late, I am going to assign you two as each other's lab partners."

Sakura's jaw dropped and the same time her books fell to the floor. "Nani?! Sensei couldn't you . . ." She left the question unfinished knowing it was useless to argue.

The teacher gave her a _'not-my-fault-you-were-late'_ look. "I informed you two days ago that we would be choosing lab partners today and everyone already has one. I will not break up a pair so you can have your way. Take your seat Kinomoto-san, you too Li-san and welcome."

Sakura nodded, clearly unhappy with her punishment and bent down to pick up her books. That is when she felt it. Something had poked her, hard.

Sakura's POV:

Oh god, how I hate her. I am already doing charity work by spending so much time with this boy and now I'm lab partners with him?! Why do you hate me so much?

A small gasp escaped my mouth, it was like someone had pinched me hard and tore off some skin. I fell to the floor, sweating and holding my thigh for dear life. I had to make it look convincing, but I already knew what happened.

"Daidjubu Kinomoto-san?"

I wanted to strangle the teacher right then and there. Do I look alright? I'm bleeding for god's sake! Goddamn it woman, use your eyes! One thought crossed my mind, I'm going to kill him and with that I left the room. I didn't bother answering the teacher or telling her where I was going. She could use her brain for once.

Regular POV:

Li stared at the blood on the floor. Something wasn't right about this whole situation. "Would you like me to clean this up sensei?" Sucking up was needed right now.

The teacher smiled, "I would appreciate it. Arigatou Li-san." She went back to teaching the class, not bothering to get most of their attention. If they failed it was their own fault.

Li slipped out of the class and walked down the hall, following the droplet of blood on the ceramic tiled floor. He tip-toed quietly and listened to Sakura's voice as she yelled at someone.

"Kuso! I told you that it was dangerous." Sakura paused long enough for someone to have replied. "Ready my roba! Just wait till you see what happened." She paused again, "I'm bleeding! Kuso! You are so lucky I have class, demo we _will_ talk about this later." The agent closed the small device that looked oddly like a cell phone and turned to walk to class, unaware that someone had heard her one-sided conversation.

* * *

**A/N: **You know, I'm still not sure if I should keep calling him 'Li' or go by his actual name 'Syaoran'. I guess I'll stick with Li till Meiling gets here. Please review, if this is your first time reading this fic or if its your first time reading this newly revised chapter! Don't be shy okay? I know how you people work, I am one of you! If you don't know how to leave a review, please refer to the first chapter and I have step-by-step instructions on how to leave one. Thank you guys so much!


	3. Class is No Fun

**A/N: **What a lovely chapter title, right? All of us that go to school know that it is so true. For those of you who have read this before, you know that I obviously did not keep up with the school work and such, so that's what I'm going to do from now on. I mean, I spend all that time planning the super-hard work that they're suppose to do and I don't even follow through. Okay, enough of my rambles and stuff. Please enjoy the chapter summary and the chapter which I now found out was really short. I'm so sorry I ripped you guys off!

* * *

**Ch. 2 Sum : **_**In the last chapter, we left off with Sakura being all dazed and stuff. Tomoyo, being as cunning as she was, pushed Sy--Li and he fell on top of Sakura. LOL! Poor guy. Anyway, the three left to their own classes (Li with Sakura), where a tragedy happened. Sakura's own weapon pouch, made out of the softest and toughest leather, turned on her. The knife she carried around for precaution cut through the pouch and stabbed her thigh which then began bleeding. The stupid chemistry teacher, who I am now going to model after my own teacher, asked if she was alright. Any idiot could have seen that she wasn't. Who bleeds from their thighs spontaneously? Sakura limped away to clean herself up, followed by a suspicious Li, and began to talk to an unknown entity. Wonder who that mysterious person is.**_

Chapter 3: **Class is No Fun**

Syaoran turned back around and grabbed some napkins stored in his pocket for emergency, quick jobs. He opened the door to the classroom, "Gomen, I got kind of lost." It was a lie though, he knew this school like the back of his hand.

The sensei nodded, understanding that he was a new student. It was strange though because she wasn't very tolerant of students breaking the rules she had set.

Sakura opened the door and stepped into the class which was now deadly silent. The students were watching her intently wondering if she would begin to do something else spontaneously. She grabbed her things that littered the tiled floor and walked slowly to her seat. If she could just hurry this class as soon as possible, then maybe she could make it through the day.

"You okay Kinomoto-san?" The sensei asked. Many students rolled their eyes at how stupid their teacher could be, but they wanted to know the same thing.

"Hai," Sakura replied in monotone. Something about her demeanor changed, but the other students either didn't seem to notice or were use to it. She hesitantly sat down next to the boy who she was starting to think of as her nemesis. Her eyes were kind of dead-looking, her posture slumped in the chair; this was the worst class.

"Since Kinomoto-san and Li-san were late," sensei glared at them, but they ignored her, "I will summarize once again everything that you have to do." She uncapped one of the Expo markers and wrote on the white board. "You and your partner are to rewrite the Periodic Table. Find a compound, which is created by two elements, and create a 3-D model for it and the two or more elements that make up its structure."

Most students wrote down the basis of the project, pretty easy. It was a good way to start off the school year, but they knew it would last long. Rika raised her hand, a little afraid of having the teacher call on her.

"Hai, Sasaki-san?" The sensei asked with a raised eyebrow. If she had something against this project, she would get points taken away.

"Sensei, will we be presenting these models in front of the class?"

The teacher nodded, "Hai, next week. You are to write a paper on your compound and elements explaining their uses and importance. This is due by Wednesday."

The bell rang, letting everyone leave their torture chambers.

"Be ready for tomorrow, we are going to jump into the chemical formulas and how to determine the amount of positive and negative ions an element needs."

Sakura nodded, while rolling her eyes. This project was as good as completed. That was something she liked about JISA, not having to worry about schoolwork. She gathered her books and left the class, purposely leaving Li behind. She knew that she couldn't afford to let him lean on her too much. After all, she did have a job to do.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this one was short, but I seriously couldn't think of anything more. If I did, it would just run in with the next chapter. Anyway, the reason its longer is because it has the super awesome summary!

Please review, even if its just one word. I want to know if I should bother continuing to revise the other chapters. I would like to inform you that I am still working on other stories. So hopefully this won't be one of my only ones. More reviews do make me write better.


	4. Same Questions

**Author's Note: **Sorry to all my loyal readers and reviewers. I would like to thank them for reading this fan-fic and muy old one.

**OLD ONE (A school Year They'll never forget):** cherryblossomchick12, SOENergetic, lilpinkazn, and 2 OVERLY obsessed

**THIS ONE: **dbzfan2004, Shadowkeeper113, and 2 OVERLY obsessed.

Now one to this chapter:

* * *

**Same Questions**

Ch. 4:

Syaoran hurried after Sakura.

A hand reached out and took a hold of Sakura.

"HOEEEEE!"

Everyone stopped everything they were doing. They turned to looked at the source of the noise, but nothing was there.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and scanned the hallway.

"Saku! You have to stop screaming when I do that."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Well then, don't. Do. IT."

"Gomen Saku, demo you have to be careful!"

"Nani?"

"I heard what happened. All of a sudden your thigh starts to bleed?"

"Hehehehe." Sakura scratched the back of her head.

"Here. A new leather pouch. I know that yours broke." Tomoyo held out a brand new leather pouch. She smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "Arigatou." Sakura carefully removed the old bloody leather pouch, wincing at the pain from the cut. She slowly slipped on the new one. "Tomoyo. Go find Li."

Tomoyo nodded and left. She searched the hallways and found Syaoran looking at his schedule. "Li. Gomen about Sakura. Come on your next class is with both of us."

Syaoran nodded and followed Tomoyo.

Tomoyo opened the door to see students crowding around Sakura.

Sakura's POV:

Where the heck did all these people come from? Oh stupid question. Why the heck are they here? Right, another stupid question. Save me!

Regular POV:

"Sakura are you alright?"

"What happened Sakura?"

Sakura was confused by all the questions being asked.

"Did you know that when you start bleeding--"

A girl with amber hair smacked a blue-ish black haired boy across the head. "Lies. Lies. LIES!" She dragged him away.

"How did you start bleeding Sakura?"

Tomoyo walked up to Sakura. "Okay everyone! Please leave Sakura alone."

The students nodded and left.

"Arigatou Tomoyo."

"No problem Saku." Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura smiled back and sat down at her seat.

"I'm wondering the same thing."

Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran. "What do you want Li?"

"The answer."

"Nani? Answer?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Why did your leg start bleeding when you went to pick up your books?"

"None of your business." Sakura turned away and looked out the window.

Tomoyo went up to Sakura. "Cheer up Saku. You love art."

A small smile formed on Sakura's face. "Arigatou Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded and headed back to her seat.

Mizuki-sensei came in. "Ohayo!" She smiled.

"Ohayo Mizuki-sensei." The class greeted together.

"Today, I want you to subconsciously draw something."

A boy with dirty blond hair and ocean blue-green eyes raised his hand.

"Hai, Mr. Rae?"

"How do you 'subconsciously draw'?"

"Mizuki-sensei laughed lightly. "Just close your eyes, pick up your pencil, and let your imagination soar."

All the students picked up their pencil and closed their eyes.

In Sakura's mind, images flashed. Images of her battles and missions. Sakura's hand flew up to the paper. Her hand glided, drawing the image in her head. When Sakura finished she sighed. She flipped the paper over, not bothering to look at it.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, smiled happily as she drew. When she was done she sighed and looked at the drawing. Tomoyo turned and looked at Sakura.

Sakura was staring blankly ahead.

"Saku, what are you thinking about?" Tomoyo whispered. She looked around at the other students who were still drawing or daydreaming.

Mizuki-sensei walked around examining student's work. She stopped at Tomoyo's seat. "Miss Daidouji. Beautiful work."

Tomoyo looked up and smiled. "Arigatou."

Mizuki-sensei nodded. "What inspired you?"

Tomoyo tapped her chin, "Hmm. I don't know."

"I can't wait till we color our drawings."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "Hai."

Mizuki-sensei walked towards Sakura's seat, noticing that she's finished. "Ohayo, Miss Kinomoto."

"Ohayo, Mizuki-sensei." Sakura replied in monotone.

"You okay Miss Kinomoto?"

"Hai. Hai." Sakura continued to stare ahead.

"Can I see your drawing?"

Sakura nodded and flipped the page.

"Miss Kinomoto. That's very. . .interesting."

Sakura nodded. "Arigatou."

"Get ready to add color." Mizuki-sensei left.

"Saku?"

"…" no answer.  
Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura's face.

Sakura didn't even blink.

"Saku? Saku? Sakura?"

"…" Sakura remained silent.

Tomoyo got up and shook Sakura back and forth.

"Is something wrong, Miss Daidouji?"

"Iie. Iie. Everything is fine."

"Good. Everyone. Please get your paints and start coloring."

The class got up and got their needed colors.

Sakura stayed put.

"Saku? Aren't you going to get colors?"

"…"

Tomoyo was getting annoyed. She looked at her place and saw a jar of water. She smiled. Tomoyo grabbed a paintbrush and the jar of water. She dipped the brush into the water and splattered Sakura with water droplets.

Sakura's POV:

I was in darkness. No one was around. I felt so cold and lonely. "Where am I?"

"In my trap." A voice replied.

I turned around to look for the source of the sound when I realized I was under water. Gasping, a big mistake, air left my lungs. I felt a sprinkle of something on my head. I looked up to only see that it was raining. I knew I was going to drown. I held my throat as it filled with water.

Regular POV:

Everyone was staring wide-eye at Sakura. She was gasping for air and clutching her throat.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo got up and caught Sakura before she fell off her stool.

"Miss Kinomoto! What on earth is the matter!"

Sakura's eyes focused on Mizuki-sensei's confused eyes. She looked into them and blacked out.

END OF CH. 4

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and I'll update! I'm also working on my new fan-fic! Wish me luck!


	5. Meeting With Yue

**Meeting With Yue**

CH. 5:

"Wake up Black Cherry Blossom."

Sakura groaned. "Where. . .where am I?"

"Your safe Saku. We're here at JISA quarters." Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura nodded. She sat up and rubbed her head. "What happened Tomoyo?" She groaned.

"I was actually hoping you would answer me that. You've been acting weird all day."

Sakura sighed. "Gomen, demo I can't tell you."

Tomoyo stared in disbelief at her second cousin. "Saku. Why can't you? You tell me everything."

"Gomen-nasai Tomoyo, demo I can't." Sakura turned her head. Honey brown locks shielded her eyes. "Did anyone call for me?"

"Hai. Yue called."

Sakura moved toward the edge of the bed. "Arigatou."

Tomoyo nodded as Sakura left.

Sakura walked through the halls until she reached two glass doors. She pushed a button.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Moshi-Moshi. Black Cherry Blossom. Yue said he would like to speak to me."

"Hai. Hai. Please come in."

"Arigatou." Sakura opened the doors. She stepped in. She walked to a closed door and opened it. "Yue." Sakura bowed.

"Black Cherry Blossom." Yue stood up and bowed. "Please sit." Yue motioned for Sakura to sit down and sat down himself.

Sakura walked into the room all the way and sat down.

"I've called you here because--"

"If it's about the school incident, gomen-nasai. I didn't mean for it to happen--"

Yue held up his hand indicating Sakura to be quiet. "Iie. It's not about that, though I _will_ talk to you later. I'm giving you a new partner."

Sakura stood up in disbelief and slammed her hands down on Yue's desk. "NANI!"

Yue sighed and closed his eyes. "Calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! A new partner for freakin' sake! I don't need one. Why! What did I do to deserve this?"

Yue sighed. "Please."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Why me! What the heck about To--"

Yue raised his hand and silenced Sakura. "Sit down," he said sternly.

Sakura immediately sat down.

"I'm giving you a partner because you _need_ one."

Sakura's eyes widened. She shook her head no.

Yue ignored her. "Meet your new partner." Yue turned to the doors and allowed Sakura to speak.

The doors opened and in stepped. . .

END OF CH. 5

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! I'll update sooner.


	6. Meeting the New Partner

**Meeting the New Partner**

CH. 6:

The doors opened and in stepped. . .

Li, Syaoran.

"Meet your new partner, Agent Li."

Syaoran bowed.

"Agent Li. Please meet your new partner, Black Cherry Blossom."

Syaoran walked out of the shadows and looked at Sakura. His eyes widened. _'Act surprise Syaoran. YOU ARE ON A MISSION.'_

"YOU!" Sakura stood up and pointed her finger at Syaoran.

Yue raised an eyebrow.

"Yue, what is the meaning of this?"

"I already told you. It's a good thing you seem to know each other."

Sakura glared.

"Now for your first mission."

"Yue." Sakura smiled sweetly. "I can NOT work with HIM. For all I know he's probably an immature, jerky, baka, hentai, good-for-nothing, conceded, arrogant AGENT!"

Yue sighed and massaged his temples. _'This is going to be a very interesting week.'_

"Nani! At least I tell my friends what I think and I don't ignore them!"

Sakura's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to protest, but closed. Sakura hung her head with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Nice drawing by the way."

Sakura raised her had. She looked confused. "Drawing?"

Syaoran smirked. "Everyone at school saw it."

Sakura was still confused. "My? My drawing?" She didn't remember any drawing. All she could remember was drowning deeper in darkness. She shook her head. "Whatever."

Yue coughed. "For your mission, I asked Amethyst Designer to make your disguises."

"Really?"

Yue nodded. "You may go."

Sakura nodded. She got up and bowed, then left to go to Tomoyo's quarters with Syaoran behind her.

When Sakura got there she pushed the button, like the one with Yue.

"Moshi-Moshi."

"Moshi-Moshi. Agent Black Cherry Blossom. Mission."

"Hai. Hai. Come in. Amethyst is waiting for you."

"Arigatou." Sakura opened the doors.

All of a sudden, a girl with dazzling blue-violet eyes and short-straight navy blue hair with baby blue highlights came out. "Cherry!"

"Amethyst!" Sakura went up to Tomoyo and hugged her.

"You okay?" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura nodded. She broke away from the hug. "I'd like you to meet my new partner."

Tomoyo winced at the words _new partner_.

Syaoran stepped forward. "Agent Li." He bowed.

Tomoyo nodded. "Agent Amethyst Designer." She bowed back.

END OF CH. 6

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope 'ya liked this chapter. More reviews more updates.


	7. Getting Ready for the Mission

**Getting Ready for the Mission**

Ch. 7:

Sakura faked a cough. "Amethyst. We need our outfits for our mission."

"Right. Gomen." Tomoyo turned around and went into another room.

"Your friend?"

"What's it to you?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Nothing."

Tomoyo came out of the room and went to her desk.

Sakura walked up to the desk with Syaoran behind her.

Tomoyo pulled out two folders. "Here. You'll need these."

Sakura and Syaoran each took one.

"In those folders is information about your target. Cherry, if you look towards the back of your folder, you'll find information about your position."

Sakura nodded. She opened the folder and flipped to the back.

"If you follow me, I'll give you your outfits and then send you off to the weapons quarter." Tomoyo turned around and walked to a sliding door. She put her hand down on the scanner.

"Access Granted."

Tomoyo put her hand on the door handle.

Sakura walked up to Tomoyo with Syaoran behind her.

Tomoyo opened the door.

Two black bags automatically appeared in front of the door.

Tomoyo took the bags and closed the door. She held out Sakura's hers and Syaoran's his. "Here."

Sakura and Syaoran took theirs. Sakura opened hers and dropped her folder. Her eyes bugged out. "NANI!"

"Cherry! Please. I know it's a little extreme, demo--"

"EXTREME! That freakin' baka hentai! I am NOT wearing THIS!" Sakura threw the unzipped black bag to the floor.

Tomoyo picked it up. She narrowed her eyes. "You'll wear this for your mission."

Sakura gulped and nodded. "H-Hai."

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "Good." She picked up a Sakura's folder and handed it to her. "Here."

Sakura took the folder. "A-Arigatou. Come on Agent Li." Sakura turned around and walked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "HOOE!" Sakura closed her eyes and grabbed the hand that was one her shoulder. She flipped the person over.

"Itai. What did you do that for?"

Sakura opened her eyes. "Oops. Gomen-nasai."

"Whatever."

Sakura glared. She turned and left. Sakura went to the gym instead of the weapons quarter.

"Konnichiwa, Black Blossom."

Sakura turned and saw her friend Midnight Crescent Moon. "Oi, Midnight."

"What happened now?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You're just like Amethyst you know. Butting into my business."

Midnight smiled. Her baby pink eyes sparkled. "It's in the package of knowing you."

Sakura giggled. "_Yay for me._" She said sarcastically.

Midnight bowed. "Gomen. I have to cut our conversation short."

Sakura nodded and sighed as Midnight left. _'Always too busy.'_ Sakura turned back around and headed to the gym when a tight grip got her.

The person turned her around.

Sakura was face-to-face with Syaoran. She could feel his moist breath make contact with her skin. She shivered at the feeling.

"Why did you run off like that?"

Sakura realized her was still holding her hand. She tried to jerk it away, but he held on tighter. "Let. Me. Go." Sakura replied flatly.

"Or what?"

Sakura sighed. She didn't feel like arguing. "What do you want?"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I want anything?"

Sakura _really_ didn't want to argue or fight.

Sakura's POV:

If he doesn't want anything, then why is he bothering me? I can't believe he's my partner. Partner? Part-ner? The MISSION! I'm such a baka!

Regular POV:

Sakura smacked herself on her forehead with her other hand. Instead of letting go of Syaoran's hand she held it in hers and lead him to the weapons quarter.

Syaoran's POV:

Why the heck did she smack herself? Just need to play it cool.

Regular POV:

Syaoran blushed when he realized Sakura was holding his hand.

"Gomen. I forgot all about our mission."

Syaoran nodded. "Hai. Hai."

Sakura stopped in front of iron gates. "Here we are."

Syaoran looked at how high the gates went. _'About seven and half feet tall.'_

"LI!"

Syaoran jumped at the sound of his last name. He looked up and saw Sakura ahead of him.

"Aren't you coming?"

Syaoran nodded. He stepped through the gates and onto the moving floor.

"The maker of our _really_ good weapons is none other than Midnight's brother."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

Sakura sighed. "Gomen. Forgot you were new."

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Midnight, short for Midnight Crescent Moon, is our specialist at night jobs. Her specialty comes at Midnight on a crescent moon. You see why we call her that? We don't call anyone by their real names, unless we're sure we're in private and no one can hear us."

Syaoran nodded letting the information sink in. _'This is going to be way too easy.'_

"Like I was saying before, Midnight's brother creates and designs our weapons. He works with Amethyst to make sure the weapons will go with the outfit for the missions."

"Matte. Why is Amethyst called _'Amethyst Designer'_ if she has nothing to do with anything amethyst."

Sakura giggled. "We receive our agent names based upon our real personally traits."

Syaoran's POV:

Why does she have to be so kawaii. Her laugh is to die for. Matte! Syaoran get a hold of yourself. You can't get involved in your target.

Regular POV:

"Right. I understand."

Sakura smiled at him. "Good. Come on, we're here." Sakura got off the moving floor and walked ahead.

Syaoran followed after her.

Sakura walked down the hall and turned right. She opened a door and went down the steps following them downward.

"His office is way down here?"

Sakura nodded. She stopped when she came to a door guarded by two highly trained men.

"Move aside boys." Sakura stood in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Why would a pretty lady like you want to be in a dangerous place like this?"

Sakura held her breath. She couldn't stand these guards. Always the same thing.

The other guard came closer to Sakura. He wrapped an arm around her waist letting his hand fall and land on her butt.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "HENTAI!" She grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"Why you have to be like that baby?" The other guard came closer and smacked her bottom. "That's ENOUGH!" Sakura punched the guard and flipped him over. She took the guard she flipped over first and punched him in the gut. She took turns with each guy. She kicked them and punched them. "This. Will, Teach. You." She slammed both heads into the concrete.

The door behind Sakura opened. "What did they do this time?"

Sakura stopped her pounding and turned around. "Hehehehe." Sakura got off the floor and dusted herself. She pointed a finger at the men. "They started it!"

A boy came out of the doorway.

Sakura bowed. "Gomen-nasai for disturbing you."

"Iie. It's alright."

"We're here for our mission."

The boy nodded. "Hai. Hai. Come."

Sakura nodded at Syaoran, meaning for him to follow, and walked through the door.

"How did it happen this time?"

Sakura shrugged. "Like I ever remember. Probably the same reason the others started."

The boy nodded. He leaned over to Sakura and whispered, "Who's the boy?"

Sakura stopped walking. she blinked a couple of times and then she looked back at Syaoran. She blinked a couple more times still staring at him.

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Nani?"

Sakura blushed. She turned and caught up with Midnight's brother. "Word hasn't gotten to these parts?"

"And what word may you be speaking of fair lady?"

Sakura smiled and then frowned. "I have a new partner."

The boy stopped. "Nani? Really? What about you and Am--"

Sakura shook her head. "Yue didn't tell me. He just said I needed a new partner."

"I have heard other news, though."

Sakura froze in her spot. She forced a smile on her face. "R-Really? W-What was it?"

"Where's the pouch?" Midnight's brother turned around.

Sakura stared wide-eye at him. "Ano. . "

The boy's black eyes narrowed. "After all, you did say you would talk to me about it."

Sakura gulped. "I. . .I'm not in a talking mood right now."

The boy smirked. "Fine then. You listen."

Sakura nodded.

"Good, cause we're here." A smile crept on his face.

Syaoran walked up to the other two noticing that they stopped.

"Follow me and I'll give you your weapons."

Syaoran and Sakura walked side-by-side behind Midnight's brother.

The boy opened the last door and squinted at the light.

Sakura and Syaoran stepped through the door as well. They followed the boy into another room.

"Clow?"

"Ahh. I thought you weren't in a talking mood milady."

Sakura glared at him. "Clow Reed! Hurry up. We have a mission to do!"

Clow swept away a few strands of golden locks that fell in front of his face. "Alright. Alright."

Sakura smiled.

Clow moved to that table at the center of the room. He snapped his fingers.

The walls were replaced by glass shelves with all kinds of weapons on top. On the table a set of arranged weapons.

Clow removed one of the weapons. It looked like you any day ordinary bobby pin.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"A bobby pin? What does it do Clow?"

"It explodes."

"That's all? Wow."

"It's very fashionable. Amethyst said it would go with your outfit."

Sakura curled her hands into fists. "Hurry up and finish talking about the damn weapons!"

Clow turned to Syaoran. "What's with her?" He whispered.

Syaoran whispered back, "You haven't heard? She through a commotion about the disguise she had to wear."

Clow nodded. "I see."

"I can hear you guys! I'm right here!"

"Right. Moving on." Clow lifted up a ball.

"A ball?"

Clow sighed. "A gum ball. Every time you blow a bubble and it pops it releases get away smoke."

"Really? Cool!"

"Here you have one of my regular guns." Clow pointed to a pink gun and a light green gun. "This is a decoder."

Sakura stared in amazement. "Kawaii." She whispered.

"All you have to do is point it towards the object you need to decode and it brings you the steps you need."

Sakura nodded.

Clow explained various other weapons.

"That everything Clow?"

Clow nodded. "Hai. Good luck one the mission."

"I hope we get it through with soon!"

END OF CH. 7

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! I hope you liked this chapter. If you want me to put up my new story please tell me.


	8. Mission Part I

**Mission Part I**

CH. 8:

Syaoran was driving his light green firebird. Sakura was messing with her skirt feeling uncomfortable in her attire.

"Would you stop that?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "You try wearing something like this!"

Syaoran chuckled.

"And what is so funny!"

Syaoran shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

Sakura opened her mouth to protest when Syaoran parked his car. "Here."

Sakura closed her mouth and glared at him.

"Do you have everything?"

Sakura nodded. She got out of his car and walked towards the building. "Come on Li."

"Remember, it's Saotome, Raniun."

"Hai. Hai. Whatever." Sakura then changed her mind and headed towards the car.  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her into the building.

"I don't want to go! Let me go! Let me change! I feel exposed!" Sakura was trying to free herself from Syaoran's strong grip.

"The faster we do this the faster you can change."

Sakura sighed and reluctantly followed.

Syaoran's POV:

Gosh! She sounds just like a little kid, but I guess that's what makes her HOT. Wait. I hope I didn't say that. just look at her Syaoran. She's rude, pretty, nice, carefree, and looks way too sexy in that outfit. Stop and focus! You have two missions. FOUCS!

Regular POV:

Syaoran shook his head and let go of Sakura's hand as they entered the building.

Sakura took a quick glance at Syaoran before walking toward the front desk. She smiled at the brownish-red head lady.

"Konnichiwa. How may I help you?"

Sakura smiled. "Ano. . .I'm having troubles with my car. Could you help me?"

"Hai." The lady moved towards the doors as Sakura put her resume on the desk.

Sakura followed the lady outside.

"Where is your car?"

"Right this way." Sakura lead the lady to an empty parking lot.

"Demo, there's nothing here."

Sakura pulled out the knife strapped to her thigh. She grabbed the lady by the neck and covered her mouth. "So Kasumi-san. Is your boss really a pervert?"

Kasumi nodded.

"I thought so." Sakura made a face. "'By the way he has these uniforms, well. . ." Sakura stopped when she felt a water droplet.

Kasumi was crying. Her golden honey eyes were all misty.

Sakura looked away. "D-Don't c-cry. I have to do this."

Kasumi cried harder.

Pain reflected in Sakura's eyes. She dropped her knife and stepped back. "Gomen-nasai, Kasumi-san." Sakura whispered as she faded into the fog. (**A/N:** Fog? Oh well. Anything can happen in anime.)

Kasumi fell to her knees cried as she rubbed her neck.

Sakura ran to the car and locked herself in.

_**"Saku? Are you alright?"**_

Sakura stopped. Her face went pale. _'There is no such things as ghosts.'_

_**"Sakura?"**_

Sakura sighed in relief. "Hai. Hai. Tomoyo."

_**"What happened?"**_

"Nothing. I have to go."

_**"Hai. I'll talk to you later. Meet me at my house."**_

"Hai." Sakura unlocked the door and stepped outside. Her use to be shiny emerald eyes were empty and hollow.

**Be stronger Sakura. Don't let tears stop you. It's a weakness. GET OVER IT!**

Sakura shook her head. Yue's words stung so much. She shook her head again to get ride of the vibe it sent her, only to have the words ring louder. "Stop! Just stop, DAMN IT!" Sakura slammed her fist into the concrete. Her knuckles started bleeding, but she didn't pay attention. "I. . .I am stronger." Sakura mumbled to herself as she walked toward Kasumi. "Crying is a weakness and I'm over it." Sakura wobbled, losing her balance. "Iie emotions. Feel nothing." Sakura squinted trying to see through the hazy view her eyes were giving her. She finally collapsed on the ground muttering those phrases over.

Kasumi walked into the building. Her golden honey eyes were red and puffy.

"Kasumi-san! What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

Kasumi was crowed by her friends who worked in the same floor as her.

Syaoran stepped off the elevator when he heard commotion.

"Where did you go?"

"Kasumi-san, why were you crying?"

Syaoran stepped closer to get a good look at this Kasumi-san'. When he got a good look at her, he noticed that it was the girl Sakura was suppose to dispose of.

Syaoran's POV:

Speaking of Sakura. Where the heck is she? I haven't seen her since. . .since she lead that Kasumi girl away. Matte! What if that Kasumi girl. . .iie. It can't be that.

Regular POV:

Syaoran walked up to the group of ladies and saw Kasumi. "Kasumi-san." He muttered.

Kasumi turned to her head and faced Syaoran. She was positive he said her name. "I'm alright everyone. Excuse me."

Kasumi's friends nodded and left.

"Nani?"

The glass doors opened and in came in a very unemotional and beat up Sakura.

Syaoran muttered, "Kinomoto."

Kasumi's eyes widened. She shook her head and stepped backwards.

"Kasumi-san. We have unfinished business." Sakura stepped towards the frightened secretary.

Syaoran stepped towards Sakura. "What are you doing?"

"Get out of my way Li!" Sakura pushed Syaoran aside and glared at Kasumi.

Kasumi stopped moving and became paralyzed. Her eyes went blank.

Sakura walked up to Kasumi and lifted her up. She took her outside.

Syaoran watched stunned as Sakura took Kasumi outside. He came to his senses and followed Sakura. "Kinomoto! What are you doing!"

"Shut up Li! I'm doing my job." Sakura turned and gave Syaoran a blank glare. It was the coldest glare she could give. She placed Kasumi on her feet. "Any last wishes Kasumi-san?"

Kasumi came back to herself. Her eyes widened as she saw Sakura with the knife she had before. "W-Why?"

Sakura smiled evilly. "Datte I have to." In three swift movements she plunged the knife into Kasumi's stomach.

Kasumi's eyes went white-blank and she closed them. Kasumi fell to the concrete.

Sakura faced Syaoran with horror written all over her face. "L-Li. What have I done?"

Syaoran stared at Sakura as she broke down crying.

Sakura's POV:

What have I done? I can't believe it happened again. I promise it wouldn't. Why? Why? WHY!

Regular POV:

Sakura was screaming and crying. "WHY!"

Syaoran stepped slowly towards Sakura.

Sakura heard footsteps. She looked up and saw Syaoran. Sakura slowly got up. She grabbed the bloody knife that was stabbed inside Kasumi's stomach. "I know. I was out of control. I should die."

Syaoran was shocked. He stared at Sakura as she went on.

"I shouldn't live. I'm a killer." Sakura held the knife out. "Here, Li Xiao Lang."

Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Here." Sakura shook the knife. "Take it and kill me."

Syaoran's jaw dropped. "N-Nani? I can't."

"You should. Look what I did! LOOK! Kill me!" Sakura pointed with her free hand at Kasumi lying on the floor dead. She raised the knife in the air and almost plunged it into her thigh.

Syaoran ran to Sakura and held her hand that had the knife. "Stop! Stop it SAKURA!"

Sakura dropped the knife and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran winced as the knife stabbed him.

"Xiao Lang." Sakura's eyes reverted back to normal. She slowly closed her eyes and fell on Syaoran.

Syaoran held Sakura and took her to the car. He took out the knife in his arm and drove to headquarters.

Syaoran's POV:

What the heck was that? What was Sakura thinking?

I took one quick look at her sleeping figure as I sped on to headquarters.

What made Sakura's sweet, adorable, kawaii. . .iie! I have my _real_ mission to worry about. What made her innocence turn into something like this?


	9. The Infirmary

**Sorry to keep you waiting. A special thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

* * *

**The Infirmary**

Ch. 9:

Regular POV:

Syaoran parked his car and carried Sakura bridal style inside. Her walked around the halls and found the infirmary. He stepped in. "I need help."

The man behind the counter turned. He saw Sakura and his eyes widened. "Cherry!" He looked at Syaoran and glared. "What did you do to my sister!"

"She needs to rest! I didn't anything." Syaoran walked towards the bed and placed Sakura on it. He started to walk when he fell and blacked out.

Sakura's POV:

Where the heck am I?

I slowly got up from the place I was laying on. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Ahh. You up kaijuu."

I recognize that voice. Matte! What am I doing in the infirmary?

"Sakura, iie kaijuu onii-chan."

"Good to see you're better."

"Nani?" I looked at onii-chan.

"When you came in you were pale and bloody."

My eyed became distant. I remembered the events and Syaoran getting stabbed. "Onii-chan. Where's Li?"

"You mean that gaki who brought you in?"

"Hai. I mean my partner."

Toya's eyes widened. "Partner? What happened to Amethyst?"

"Yue said I needed a new partner." I shrugged. "Iie big deal."

"Iie big deal? IIE BIG DEAL!"

"Calm down onii-chan. Where is Li?"

"Oh him. He's in the temp. room."

I nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Nani? I'm going to visit him."

Toya sighed. "Fine, demo have this."

I took the water and a tablet from Toya. I drank the tablet and water. "Arigatou."

Toya nodded. He watched me leave.

I have to thank Syaoran and see if he's okay. I did this to him. I can't believe it took me long enough to realize the true meaning of why Yue gave me a new partner instead of keeping my friend. Li Xiao Lang . . I'm sorry.

Regular POV:

Sakura put her hand on the doorknob and hesitated. She slowly opened the door and peek her head in. "Li." Sakura whispered as she stepped in the room.

The room was white and quiet with the occasional beeping of the machine.

Syaoran was asleep on the bed with a blood bag hooked to him.

Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had done. She slowly walked towards Syaoran and sat down in the chair beside the bed. Sakura lifted up her shaking hand and hesitantly moved it above Syaoran's hand. She lowered her hand and held his.

Syaoran grunted and Sakura jumped up in surprise. She tried to take her hand away, but Syaoran held on tight. A smile spread across Sakura's face. She put her other hand behind Syaoran's and held unto his hand. "Arigatou, Li." Sakura whispered.

Syaoran's eyelids fluttered. He moved around a little and tightened his grip.

Sakura winced a tad from the pain. She looked down at the arm, which the clear tube was in, and saw how deep she had made his cut. "Li, gomen-nasai. Gomen, gomen, gomen gomen!" Sakura whispered and closed her eyes preventing the tears from falling. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard a hoarse chuckle.

"Never thought I'd hear the day when you said gomen twice in one day. Imagine, six times in one day!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She took her hands away and stood up. She wasn't going to show any pain. "Hilarious. I'm glad your fine. Ja ne."

"Matte!" Syaoran reached out and took Sakura's hand.

"Leave me alone, Yue! Stop what you're doing!" Sakura turned around and her emerald eyes were hollow. She jerked her hand away.

"Yue?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I'm not Yue."

Sakura shook her head vigorously. "Stop your mind games!" She put her hands to her head. "I give in, just leave me alone!"

A dark haired and eyed man entered the room. "Cherry!" He rushed to Sakura's side.

"O-Onii-chan?" Sakura stopped and looked around. "Onii-chan! Where are you!"

"Cherry, I'm here. I'm right here." Toya grabbed Sakura by her shoulders.

Sakura stopped looking around. She faced her brother. "Onii-chan." Her eyes still remained hollow.

Toya reached into the pocket of his uniform and took out a shot.

"What. . .what are you going to do?"

Toya remained silent and injected the shot into Sakura.

Sakura's eyes reverted back. "Be stronger Sakura. Don't let tears stop you. It's a weakness. GET OVER IT!"

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. Her eyes closed and she fell forward.

Sakura's POV:

_"I'm not Yue."_

What does he want from me? I'm going to go crazy if he doesn't stop. Leave me alone, Yue. I looked around and noticed that I was in darkness. I sighed. I know exactly where I am. This is the place I go every time Yue messes with me. All I have to do is sit here and close my eyes. Just think about the events that happened today.

* * *

**Please review. I'll update soon:)**


	10. Toya's Confusing Questionaire

**CHAPTER 10 : Toya's Confusing Questionaire**

Regular POV:

Toya was pacing around the hallway asking Syaoran questions. "What happened on the mission?"

Syaoran sighed. "I told you already. Your sister went berserk on me."

Toya narrowed his eyes. "How so?"

"She was suppose to _'take down'_ a certain Kasumi-san girl. She didn't do it though."

Toya nodded. "Now I see what happened. Let me guess, this Kasumi-san came back crying."

Syaoran nodded. "Hai."

"And then my sister came back looking hallow and wanted kill."

Syaoran nodded. He shivered at the memory of Sakura's empty, hallow eyes.

"She also wanted you to kill her?"

Syaoran lowered his head. "Hai."

"So that's how you got hurt."

Syaoran looked up. His eyes read confused.

"Never mind." Toya shook his head.

"Do you. . .do you think I can see her?"

Toya raised an eyebrow. He looked over at Syaoran who was looking at him. Toya sighed. "Fine. Just don't do anything to her or you'll pay."

END OF CH. 10

* * *

**I would like to give a special thanks my TopFive Gold Reviewers:**

**1) 2 OVERLY obsessed**

**2) lilpinkazn**

**3)**

**4)**

**5)**

**And a thanks to my SilverReviewers:**


	11. Syaoran's visit and Code Black

**Syaoran's Visit and Code Black**

CH. 11:

Syaoran nodded. He got up and went to the room Sakura was in.

Sakura lay in the bed breathing softly.

Syaoran walked up to Sakura. He sat down on the chair beside her. Syaoran looked at Sakura. His hand suddenly moved towards Sakura's face. He swept away a strand of her silky honey brown hair that was resting on her cheek. Syaoran caressed her cheek. "Sakura, what have you done to me?"

_**"Multi-agent-san. You have an emergency in the front."**_

Syaoran jumped. He jerked his hand away from Sakura's cheek. Syaoran sighed and put his hands on his knees.

Sakura groaned lightly from the removal of the warmth on her cheek. "Gomen-nasai, Li." Sakura mumbled as she lifted her hand and put it on top of his.

Syaoran's eyes widened. "S-Sakura."

Sakura smiled. Her eyes fluttered.

Syaoran let a smile slip from him. He lowered his head toward Sakura. Slowly Syaoran inched closer to Sakura's mouth. He was barely an inch apart when the intercom went off again.

_**"Multi-agent-san! We have another emergency in the west wing! Please hurry!"**_

Syaoran's eyes widened. He fell down in surprise and landed on top of Sakura.

Sakura's eyes opened at the sound of the loud intercom. She shot up, but was meet by two warm lips.

For a moment both Sakura and Syaoran were in sweet bliss. Sakura closed her eyes.

Syaoran eyes widened even more.

A loud siren stopped the two. Sakura's eyes opened. She blushed scarlet and looked away.

Syaoran was shocked. He blushed as well and looked away.

The siren continued getting louder. Sakura's face drained as she heard the siren.

"Sakura what is it?"

Sakura's face whipped around. She was looking straight at Syaoran. "Since when do you start calling me Sakura?" Sakura asked in monotone.

"I. . .ano. . .I . . " Syaoran looked around.

The siren died down and the intercom came on. **_"Code Black. I repeat Code Black."_**

END OF Ch. 11

* * *

**I'm updating to make up for missed time. Please review. Hoped you liked it.**


	12. Code Black and the Black Room

_**I am so so so so so so so SORRY! Please forgive me for not updateing sooner.**_

_**Here's the chpater:**

* * *

_

**Code Black and the Black Room**

CH. 12:

Sakura put her index finger on Syaoran's lips. "Forget your excuse. There's something more important." She narrowed her eyes as the crackling of the intercom came on for the last time of this day.

_**"Will all agents on cases: X100P2, X100R7, X100E4, X100A9, and C5752SS, please report to the Black room. This is a Code Black, not an emergency!"**_

Sakura put her finger down. She swung her legs over to the other side of the bed and tried to get up.

"Whoa. What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Did you not hear? This is a Code Black. We're on one of the cases."

"Look at the condition you're in. We can't go."

Sakura's eyes widened and her face drained. "W-We h-have to go."

"Didn't you hear me? You're in iie condition to go."

"Iie. You listen to me. We have to go." Sakura's voice dropped lower, almost deadly. "It's Code Black. It concerns us. We go."

Syaoran sighed. Usually he won't give in like this, but since he noticed the tone Sakura was using he gave in. "Fine. Where too?"

Sakura nodded. "Arigatou." She slowly got up and leaned on Syaoran. "Ready?"

Syaoran nodded. "Just tell me where."

Sakura let out a small smile. "Hai. Let's see we're in the infirmary, so that means we need exit right."

Syaoran put Sakura's arm over his shoulder and started to walk out of the room. He was surprised she could keep up with his pace in the condition she was in.

"Just because I'm not a little right in the head right now doesn't mean my leg is hurt or anything like that."

Syaoran nodded. "Hai. Let's go faster."

Sakura nodded. "Good."

Syaoran picked up his pace. He held onto Sakura's arm and slipped his free arm around her waist.

Sakura was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a familiar warmth around her. She looked at her waist and saw that Syaoran's arm was there. She snapped out of her thoughts when she realized they were towards the end of the hall. "Now, turn left."

Syaoran nodded. He turned left going down the hall.

"Matte!"

Syaoran stopped and looked at Sakura. "Nani?"

"There's a short cut here." Sakura stepped away from Syaoran and gathered aura in her hands. She put her hands together and made her aura visible. Sakura bended down on one knee and put her hands down on the floor. She panted and grabbed Syaoran's hand. "Come on."

Syaoran followed Sakura through the trap door. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Hai. I'm fine."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. He looked at Sakura's pale face.

"Nani? Is there something wrong?"

"Iie. You're just. . ."

"Just what?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Nothing."

Sakura looked suspiciously at Syaoran. "Come on." She took his hand and dived down.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura smiled. "You'll see." She made a fist and a rock on sign and murmured a few words.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura. He felt warm for some reason. Something caught his eyes so he looked below and saw white light consume them. Syaoran closed his eyes.

Sakura smiled at her job well done. They arrived in the Black room. Three pairs of agents were already there. She let go of Syaoran's hand and stood in stance.

Syaoran opened his eyes and notice the room was painted black. He stood in his stance as he looked around. He noticed the was nothing much and if there was then it was black.

"I'm glad you're all here."

Sakura's face drained. _'All?'_ She thought.

"Hai. You guys are the only ones left Black Cherry Blossom."

Sakura nodded.

"Crescent Midnight Moon. Status report."

A girl with medium Blue-silver length hair and bright pink eyes stepped forward. "Status report: Two pairs of agents on cases, **X100R7** and **X100E4** have mysteriously disappeared. Both pairs were together at the Casanovia building the day the disappeared."

"Arigatou. Back to your place."

Midnight nodded and stepped back.

"Black Cherry Blossom. Report on your mission."

Sakura nodded and stepped forward. Her eyes became misty and glazed as she remembered the events earlier that day. "My pair mission was to get rid of Kasumi-san, the secretary for the head of the Casanovia branch of the trade, and take her place as secretary to get the files." She replied in monotone.

"Good. And how'd you do?"

Sakura swallowed a big lump in her throat. "I. . .I got rid of her and I. . .I. . .injured my partner." She hung her head in shame.

Everyone's mouths fell down. They started whispering to each other.

_"Oh my gosh. Poor Cherry."_

_"I can't believe this happened again."_

_"If only Yue had left her with Amethyst."_

_"Amethyst was the only one who could deal with her."_

_"Oi, what about her onii-chan?"_

_"All he could do was--"_

_"We're just lucky that no one got hurt as bad as--"_

_"Remember we do not mention his name."_

**"SILENCE!"**

Everyone silenced and took their places.

"We will not discuss this any further."

"Hai." They all said together.

"Arigatou Black Cherry Blossom. You may step back."

Sakura nodded and stepped back.

"You all have now heard what has happened to the other four agents. I want you to continue your cases and trust no one."

"Hai. Trust no one." They all repeated.

'_TRUST NO ONE_.' Sakura repeated over and over in her head.

"You may all leave."

Everyone nodded and left.

Midnight came over to Sakura. "You okay?"

"Hm? Ano. . .hai. I'm fine."

Midnight gave a concerned look and then shook it off. "Come on."

"I'm fine. I can walk on my own."

Midnight sighed. "Fine. Amethyst said she wanted to talk to you."

Sakura groaned.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Sakura leaned over and whispered to Midnight, "Take Li out as well. Remember he's new."

Midnight nodded. "Be careful. You look tired."

Sakura giggled lightly. "I'll be fine."

Concern, anger, and dislike flashed through Midnight's eyes. "You never know with '_people_' roaming around."

"I'll be fine."

"Oh. Don't forget. Agents Fun Night tomorrow night."

"Hai. I'll be there."

"Don't forget to bring your partner."

"I won't forget to bring Amethyst."

Midnight sighed. She shook her head and smiled. "Not her. Agent Li."

"Oh. Him."

"Who him?"

Sakura turned around and faced soft, yet fierce amber-maroon eyes. "Hehehehe, Li. So good to see you."

"_Right_." He replied sarcastically.

"Well, I have to go." Sakura turned to Midnight. "He's not as bad as he looks. His attitudeis worse than his glare."

Midnight giggled. "Have fun with Amethyst."

Sakura made a face of disgust.

"I thought she was your friend?" Syaoran tilted his head in confusion.

Sakura smiled. "She is."

"Oi, before I forget. Yue also wanted to talk to you."

Sakura's face drained and her eyes widened. "Y-Yue?"

Midnight nodded slowly keeping her eyes glued to Sakura's now pale face. "You okay?"

"She's fine. Come on Sakura I'll take you to Amethyst Designer's quarters."

Sakura nodded.

"After you go chat with Yue, my onii-chan wants to talk to you as well!" Midnight hollered after Syaoran took Sakura, more like dragged, out of the room.

END OF CH. 12

* * *

**Please review. That would make me most happy and keep me updating. Love you all.**


	13. Sakura's Weird Moment

**Kari'sGhost: What's going on with Sakura? And why did you say that she called him Syaoran when she doesn't know that his name is Syaoran? And why--"**

**Mystical-dreamer57: WHACKS Kari'sGhost. "Shush Baka!"**

**Kari'sGhost: "Oww! I just want to know why."**

**_I'm sure you all wondering why. I'm sorry for the miss wording. When Sakura says Syaoran's name it's supose to be Li not Syaoran. And for what's going on with Sakura I'm sure you'll be able to figure that one out._**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY!_****

* * *

**

**Sakura's Weird Moment**

Ch.13:

"You okay?"

Sakura stared blankly ahead.

Syaoran frowned. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Sakura," Syaoran paused at the sound of saying her name again. "Are you alright?"

Sakura now started to breath deeply making her feel light headed.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. "Oi, Sakura. You. . .you make me feel, arhh!"

Sakura started swaying back and forth. "I'm falling."

Syaoran gave Sakura a confused look. "Nani?"

"When you fall, no one will catch you. Do you know why Cherry? No one will catch you because you don't exist. You're a nothing and you're only purpose is to serve me until you die."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "S-Sakura?"

"No one will catch me."

"That's not true! I'll be here Sakura." Syaoran clapped his hands over his mouth.

Syaoran's POV:

What the heck was that? What did I just say? I mean. . .I don't like her. I'm her enemy and she doesn't know it. Stay focused!

Regular POV:

Sakura stopped swaying. Her breath evened out. "I have my friends Yue. I have some people. I may be a nobody, demo I have friends to catch me."

Syaoran was really worried and spooked out. He did the only thing that came to his mind.

Sakura's POV:

Hello again Yue. Meeting me up here, you thought know one would notice. I will be saved. What is this warmth pressing against me? This feels so good, demo I can't see anything.

Regular POV:

Sakura opened her eyes. They opened wide in shock. She broke away from the kiss.

Syaoran grinned. "Finally."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Hentai!" She slapped him.

Syaoran's grin faded. He touched his cheek and winced from the pain. The white mark started to turn a deep red.

Sakura backed away. "I should be locked up." She turned around and ran down the hall.

"Sakura, matte!"

Sakura's POV:

I was right. He was a hentai. He's also an immature, a baka, and jerky! Need to train and keep my mind off of this.

Regular POV:

Sakura turned around and headed for the gym. When she got there she stood at the doorway stunned.

END OF CH. 13

* * *

**Please review. I am so sorry for the late update. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	14. Syaoran and Sakura's Fight

**Kari'sGhost: "Hey, since when did I show up?"**

**Mystical-dreamer57: Rubbed chin in thought. "Uh. . .I guess since I put you in."**

**Kari'sGhost: "So tell me what does Sakura see?"**

**Mystical-dreamer57: "Liked I'd tell you! Anyway that'll spoil it for everyone else."**

**Kari'sGhost: "Damn it! Party pooper!"**

**Mystical-dreamer57: "Oh hey Syaoran! Come join us!"**

**Syaoran shrugged. _Sure, why not? _**

**Kari'sGhost was rambling on and didn't notice Syaoran.**

**Syaoran: "Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I sure did!"**

**Mystical hit Syaoran. "Baka!"

* * *

**

**Syaoran and Sakura's Fight**

CH. 14:

Tomoyo was blowing punches and kicks at Syaoran. She landed a few on Syaoran and he did on her.

Syaoran grabbed Tomoyo's leg as it was about to side kick him. He spun her around and threw her.

Sakura's jaw fell open. "Amethyst!" She charged to the center mats with fire blazing in her eyes. "YOU!" Sakura pointed at Syaoran.

Syaoran turned around and faced a fist. He backed away. "Whoa. What's your problem?"

"My problem? You threw my friend into the wall!" Sakura punched Syaoran, but he ducked.

"Oi, watch it."

"Or what? You'll throw me too?" She threw a kick.

Syaoran flipped backwards.

Sakura charged at him, fueled with anger. She was about to knock his teeth out when a laugh stopped her. She turned her head towards a pile of dust and broken cement.

Out of a dust cloud came Tomoyo. She was laughing and walking towards Syaoran.

"T-Amethyst?"

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura and Syaoran. She extended her hand out towards him. "Nice match."

Syaoran was dumbstruck. He dumbly shook her hand and nodded.

"A-Are you okay?" Concern written all across Sakura's features.

"Hai. I'm just going to go see you onii-chan just in case."

Sakura nodded.

"Have fun."

"I will."

Tomoyo beamed and left.

Sakura turned and headed for the girls dressing room.

"Want to sparr?"

Sakura turned and raised an eyebrow. "With you?"

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't think so."

"Why? Afraid I'll beat you?"

Sakura scoffed. "Right. In your dreams."

"Why not in real life?"

"Fine! I'll 'sparr' with you."

Syaoran grinned again. "Good. I'll be right here."

Sakura nodded and left inside the dressing room. She grabbed her outfit and put it on. Before Sakura left, she stocked herself with weapons. She smiled and walked out.

Syaoran was on the center mat stretching.

Sakura noticed that people were coming in and filling up the bleachers. She walked up to the mat and faced Syaoran. "Ready?"

Syaoran looked up. A glint of childish innocence played in his eyes. "Hai."

Sakura looked cautiously at Syaoran.

"Nani?"

"Nothing."

Out came Toya.

"Onii-chan?"

"Here to referee the match." He glared at Syaoran who glared back.

Sakura nodded.

"Ready. . . Set. . . . Begin!"

Sakura and Syaoran bowed to each other. They took their positions.

Sakura was the first to charge. She struck Syaoran at the head, but missed. At that same moment she kicked his shin back making him fall forward.

Sakura smiled, but then it faded when she realized her mistake.

Syaoran grabbed both of Sakura's legs and knocked her down.

Sakura fell down on her back.

Syaoran came up to Sakura and smiled down at her. "Had enough already?"

Sakura smirked. "Iie."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

Sakura reached into her right sleeve and took out a dagger. She shot up and held the dagger to Syaoran's neck.

"Having fun?"

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Nani?"

"Don't let your guard down."

Sakura gasped when she realized her mistake.

Syaoran knocked the dagger out of her hand. He grinned.

Sakura scowled. She slipped her right hand into her left sleeve and took out three star knives.

"You just hate to lose, don't you?"

"Lose? I'm not meant to lose. I can't lose."

"You're not meant to lose?"

Sakura smiled. She walked closer to Syaoran and threw the first star knife. "Don't let your guard down."

Syaoran cursed himself in his mind. He dodged the first star, but was met by the second star. He caught the star, but it stabbed his palm.

Sakura smirked. "Did poor little Li get hurt?"

Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes and saw the playfully expression of happiness, but he saw confusion overpower it all. "Sakura. You need to stop."

Sakura blinked. Her face read confusion. "Stop what?" She tilted her head.

Syaoran closed his eyes. _'What a partner. She can't even tell what's happening to herself.'_ When he opened his eyes he was gazing into emerald forest eyes.

"Konichiwa, Li." Sakura got into fighting stance.

"S-Kinomoto."

Sakura pouted. "Nani? Iie, Sakura?"

"Iie. We're partners, nothing more."

Sakura stood straight. "We're partners. Nothing more."

Syaoran flinched hearing his words repeated back at himself. "Ex-Exactly."

Sakura nodded slowly. "Good." She dropped her third star, turned, and left.

END OF CH. 14

* * *

**Syaoran: "So what's up with your friend?"**

**Mystical sighed. "You don't want to know."**

**Kari'sGhost looked to her left and saw Syaoran. "OH MY GOD! IT'S THE ONE AND ONLY LI, SYAORAN!" She gave him a bear hug.**

**Mystical: "Get off Kari!" Mystical stopped and saw Sakura. "Hey Saku! Come on and chat!"**

**Sakura: "Okay!"**

**_Please review. That'd make me so happy. And if you don't like these new additions (the talks) then tell me._**


	15. What? Where are you?

**Kari'sGhost: "You sure did take long to update."**

**Mystical: "Shut up! I had school! Do you know how hard that is?"**

**Kari shook her head. "Anyway, hope you all like this chapter."

* * *

**

**What? Where are you?**

CH. 15:

"Cherry!" Toya glared at Syaoran. "I'll get you for this." He turned and ran after Sakura.

Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran. "Hard, isn't it Li?"

Syaoran turned and looked at Tomoyo. "W-What do y-you mean?"

"I mean, Sakura is a complicated person. So when you want to get mad at her you can't, you just want to be there for her and help her out with her problems because she makes you feel so good when you're around her."

Syaoran looked back at the dark hallway Sakura ran down. "I guess."

Tomoyo smiled. "How'd your mission go?"

Syaoran stiffened. "Ano. . .it went. . .good?"

"You don't sound to sure. Did something happen?"

Syaoran nodded slowly. "Ano. . .hai."

Tomoyo turned serious. "Did she. . .well, explode; I think is the word."

Syaoran's hazel bangs covered his face. "Hai." He mumbled.

"I see. Well, there's nothing I can do now."

"Gomen-nasai, Amethyst."

"Iie. It's not your fault. I'll go find her." Tomoyo giggled lightly. "I'm sure her onii-chan is having a hard time finding her."

Syaoran nodded.

"You can go home. Everything's fine here. Oi, did anyone mention the AFN tomorrow night?"

"AFN?"

"Agents Fun Night. It's at my house. You can talk to Sakura about it later."

Syaoran nodded again. "Hai. Good luck."

Tomoyo smiled. "I'm glad you care."

"Nani?" Syaoran cocked his head.

Tomoyo beamed and giggled. "You'll see." She turned and left.

_'Care? About what?'_ Syaoran thought.

Tomoyo's POV:

Poor Sakura. This keeps happening to many times. Must think, where could Sakura be this time? At her quarters? Iie, too obvious. Ano. . .Yukito's grave!

I slammed my fist into my palm for thinking this is where she probably is. Bingo!

END OF Ch. 15

* * *

**Syaoran was still struggling to get Kari'sGhost off. "Sakura help!"**

**Sakura turned her head. "Why should I?"**

**Mystical shook her head. _Why me? _**

**"Because I'm your partner."**

**Sakura filled up with rage. "Were! You _WERE_ my partner."**

**"Sakura I--"**

**"Save it." Sakura took out her phone and called Tomoyo. "Hey! Want to come and chat with us? Yeah you can bring him. Okay bye!"**

**Mystical's eyes widened. "Saku you didn't just say he _was_ your partner? Did you? Please say no."**

**"I did, why?" Sakura looked confused.**

**Mystical slapped her forehead. "Baka! You just spoiled some future chapters!"**

**"Oh."**

**_Hope you enjoyed! Please review. Love you all._**


	16. Yukito's Gave

**Kari'sGhost: "About time you updated. We were all getting sooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored!"**

**Mystical sweatdropped. "Okay. I get it. I'm sorry."**

**"It's okay. Eriol was entertaining us with his magic. He is far more supiror than any one!" Sakura stuck her nose in the air.**

**"Hey. What about me?" Syaoran was looking at Sakura.**

**"Guys. In this story you don't have much magic. So ha!"**

**Everybody looked at Mystical.**

**"Okay. Remember Mystical doesn't own anything! Except for the characters you've never heard of."**

**"Gee thanks Kari. Now on with the story!"**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yukito's Grave**

Ch. 16

Regular POV:

Tomoyo ran to the nearest staircase. She opened the door and went down the steps to the lowest level that stairs went. She stepped up to the wall and found the center. Tomoyo got into fighting stance and punched the wall with her palm.

The wall crumbled and a door appeared.

Tomoyo opened the door quietly. She stepped in and closed the door behind her.

A soft weeping sound filled the air.

"Yukito. I miss you. I need you."

More sobs filled the air getting louder.

Tomoyo ran up to Sakura's curled up, crying figure. "Saku."

Sakura looked up. Her sobs lightened. "T-Tomoyo. I saw Y-Yukito."

"Again Saku?"

Sakura nodded as Tomoyo came forward. "H-Hai." Sakura sniffed. She rubbed her puffy, red eyes. "He came to me. A-And told me t-to. . ." Sakura burst out crying again.

Tomoyo kneeled down and took Sakura in her arms. "Shhh. It's okay Saku. What did Yukito tell you?"

"H-He. . . s-said that. . .I n-need. . .to f-for. . .f-for. . ." Sakura started swaying back and forth while her eyelids slowly closed. "Please forget about me Sakura. You're better off knowing I'm gone and you came move on." Sakura murmured as she fell out cold.

END OF Ch. 16

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mystical: "Wow Sakura. You were brillant! Tomoyo, nice job on finding her."**

**Sakura and Tomoyo bowed. "Thank you Mystical."**

**Eriol: "So how's your story going?"**

**Mystical and Kari: "Huh?"**

**Eriol: "The other one you've been working."**

**Mystical: "Oh. Well, I've been reeeeeeeeeeeeeally busy. So. . ."**

**Everyone sweatdropps. **

**Mystical: "What?"**

**_Please Review and hoped you liked it._**


	17. The Long Night

**Kari: "Took you long enough"**

**Mystical: Well, sorry for going to school and getting an education**

**Tomoyo nodded. "I agree. An education is very important."**

**Syaoran smirked. "So Sakura did you get your homework done?"**

**Sakura turned away and then looked back her eyes were wide open. "HOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Homework! I forgot all abou that? Tomoyo! My homework." Sakura ran around grabbing her books, pencils, and paper. She was flipping through pages and writing things down.**

**Eriol: Way to go Syaoran.**

**Syaoran shrugged.**

**Kari: Mystical doesn't own anything!**

**Mystical: Hey take that back!**

**Kari: I mean besides her vir--"**

**Everyone sweatdropped.**

**Mystical: Hope you enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Long Night**

Ch. 17:

Tomoyo's POV:

How am I going to pick up Sakura and take her home? I need to get help. I'll give her a piggy-back ride for now.

Regular POV:

Tomoyo picked up Sakura and put her on her back. She slowly got up and got out of the cemetery. Tomoyo's legs wobbled under the weight of Sakura. She went up the stairs and headed out.

"Konbawa, Amethyst."

"Konbawa, Clow."

"Is something wrong with Cherry? She was suppose to talk to me today."

"Hai. I know she was, demo she had to talk to me first."

Clow smiled. "Then I'm sure all her problems were solved."

Tomoyo blushed and smiled. He smiled faded though when she looked at Sakura. "Iie. They weren't. They were only made worse."

Clow became serious. "Oh, I see. Well, please tell me how I can help you two. We can't afford to lose her."

Tomoyo got angry. "Is that all anyone cares about! Just keeping Sakura here and making her the best without caring about her well being!" Tomoyo had tears spilling out of her eyes. "I can't lose her either. She's the only family I have. My mom doesn't pay attention, so all I have is Sakura. This is the only reason I did JISA! Now, everyone is only concerned about keeping her here with that mad man YUE!"

Clow put his hand on her shoulder. "Iie. I care about her to. She's like a sister to me."

Tomoyo calmed down. Her legs continued to shake, this time more than before.

"Are you alright Amethyst?"

"H-Hai. I'm just a little fatigue."

"Why don't I take Cherry?"

"Iie. Iie. I have to take her home."

"Then allow me to escort you home."

"I'm flattered Clow, demo iie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Clow sighed. "Hai."

"Arigatou. Ja ne."

"Ja ne."

Tomoyo continued to walk, this time slower.

Clow stared at Tomoyo disappear. He shook his head in a disapproving way. Clow turned around and bumped into someone. He stepped back and shook his head. "Gomen-nasai."

"It's okay. Are you alright?"

Clow nodded. He looked up to see Syaoran. "Ahh, Agent Li."

"Oi."

"Going home?"

"Hai. You?"

"Iie. Have to work."

"Oh."

"See you tomorrow at school."

"Hai." Syaoran walked off. He stopped walking. "Nani?" He turned around, but Clow was gone. Syaoran shook his head. He went ahead and walked out.

Tomoyo's POV:

Just. . .a. . .bit. . .further. I have. . .to. . .get. . .S-Sakura to . . .safety.

Regular POV:

Tomoyo was sliding her feet across the street. Her eyesight was growing blurry. She started to fall towards the ground.

"Whoa. Take it easy."

Tomoyo looked up and saw Syaoran. "Li. I'm glad you're here." Tomoyo's eyes closed as she fell forward into Syaoran arms. "Daidouji. Are you alright?"

"H-Hai. Please, just take Sakura home."

"N-Nani?

"Take her home. She needs to rest. I can't go any farther. Please."

Syaoran sighed. "Fine. I'll take her home."

Tomoyo smiled. She took out her cell phone and called her driver. "Moshi-Moshi. Can you pick me up?" Tomoyo paused. "Hai. I'm at the corner of Sakura street and. . hai."

Syaoran stared at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo finished her call and looked up. "Nani?"

"Why can't you take Sakura home?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Because. . .I have to go."

A black limo came by and Tomoyo hopped into it.

Syaoran's jaw dropped.

Tomoyo waved at him. "Ja ne Li! See you at school!"

The limo sped off.

Syaoran glared at the distant figure of the limo. He sighed and picked up Sakura.

Sakura groaned. She whispered, "Tomoyo. . .what did you want to talk about?"

Syaoran smiled. He started walking straight when he stopped. _'How could I forget. I don't know where she lives.'_ Syaoran fumbled through his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He looked at it and followed the directions to Sakura's house.

Sakura shifted some, making it harder for Syaoran to balance his weight.

"Stop moving, will ya?"

Sakura's fluttered tickling Syaoran's neck.

"Oi. Sakura stop that."

Sakura moved her head to face the other side.

Syaoran sighed. "This isn't going to work." He moved Sakura to where he was carrying her bridal style.

Sakura again moved her head to where it faced Syaoran. Her moist breath made Syaoran feel hot.

Syaoran gulped and continued making his way to her house.

"Just a bit further."

Syaoran stopped. He looked down and saw Sakura's dazed emerald orbs. "Nani?"

"Just. . .a bit further." Sakura lazily lifted up her hand and pointed towards her house. "Over there."

Syaoran nodded and picked up the pace.

"Li."

Syaoran glanced down at Sakura. "Nani?"

"Arigatou."

"For what? I haven't done anything."

"Iie. Don't lie to yourself. You know why I'm saying arigatou."

"We're here." Syaoran put Sakura down.

"Arigatou."

"Oi, iie problem. We're partners."

"Hai." Sakura smiled.

"Ja ne." Syaoran turned and started walking.

"Matte Li!"

Syaoran turned. "Nani?"

"Ano. . .gomen-nasai about what happened."

"Oh. That was nothing."

"Iie! That's not true. I could have killed others and you know it!"

"Demo. . ."

"Demo nothing!"

"Sakura."

Sakura sighed. "Gomen." She hung her head in shame.

"About tomorrow."

Sakura's head shot up. "The AFN?"

Syaoran nodded. "I was wondering if. . ."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Ano. . .I have to go Li. See you tomorrow!" She turned around and went inside.

Syaoran glared and then left.

Sakura's POV:

That was close. I can't believe he almost asked me!

END OF Ch. 17

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kari: Please review and excuse mystical. She pops the pills.**

**Syaoran and Eriol raised and eyebrow. "Really?"**

**Mystical: NO! Kari get bach here!**

**Mystical chases Kari around.**

**Sakura: Tomoyo this is too hard! What's number 33 again?**

**Eriol: Hey sakura I could give you some lessons.**

**He wiggled his eyebrows.**

**Sakura lightened up. "Really? Oh that'd be great! Thank you so much Eriol."**

**Syaoran's eye twiched. "Sakura how dense are you! He wants to rape you!**

**Sakura: What? But he said lessons.**

**Syaoran smacked his head.**

**Tomoyo walked up to Eriol. "Will you teach me Eriol?**

**Eriol smiled slyly. "Sure." He led Tomoyo away.**

**Kari: EWWWWW! OMFG!**

**Mystical: Totally. Hey guess what!**

**All turn to mystical (except Tomoyo and Eriol of course).**

**Mystical: I'm starting a new story!**

**All fall anime style.**


	18. What Happend to You Oniichan

**Kari: WTF? I takes you forEVER to update!**

**mystical: Well, it's not my fault! School is dragging me down!**

**Kari: That's no excuse.**

**Mystical: That's because you don't have to go to school!**

**Kari nodded gratefully.**

**Mystical: Unless. evil glint in her eyes**

**Kari's eyes widened. She gluped. "Uh, mystical. Ol' buddy, ol' pal. I hope your not thinking what I think your thinking."**

**Mystical nodded. "Kari, You will now attend School!"**

**ZAP!**

**

* * *

What Happend to You Onii-chan?; ****Sakura's Fight With ToyaYue **

CH. 18:

Regular POV:

Sakura sighed in relief. She looked up and saw two very angry black coal eyes looking at her. "O-Onii-chan."

"Sakura. I'm glad you remembered about me."

"Nani? Remembered about you?"

"Today after the match was fun looking for you."

"Oh. Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean to. Gomen-nasai onii-chan."

"I'm sure you are." He replied sarcasticlly.

"Iie, really. I truly am. I didn't mean to run off like that."

"I really don't care Sakura. Look at yourself. How can you stand to be here? You're good at nothing."

Sakura had tears in her eyes. Her voice was shaky. "Iie onii-chan. Stop it. You know that's not true!"

"Stop it? Why? It's all true. You should be the one to stop. Stop trying to make yourself feel better."

"Iie onii-chan. I know you don't mean that. Please stop."

"I said I wasn't going to. I mean every word." Toya stepped toward Sakura. He swung his left arm at her.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura closed her eyes and ducked.

Toya laughed. He swung again.

"Onii-chan. Stop it!" Sakura barely missed the second blow.

Toya just kept swinging without listening to Sakura's pleas. "You. Are. Good. For. Nothing!" Toya punched Sakura in the stomach.

Sakura went flying across the room and hit the wall. She slowly got up and wiped the blood away from her mouth with the back of her hand.

Toya laughed. His dark brown, almost black, eyes looked frozen. "What are you going to do now Sakura?"

Sakura froze. His words were like heavy boulders coming down on her. "I-I'm not g-going to fight you o-onii-chan."

"You don't sound to sure." Toya walked up to her. "Fight back!"

"Iie! You're my onii-chan! I can't!"

"Too bad!" Toya kicked Sakura.

Sakura flew out the door. She staggered to get back up.

"I see your training has paid off Sakura."

Sakura smirked. Finally it hit her. "Disappointed you won't be able to push me around as much, Yue."

Toya stopped and smiled. "I knew you would find out. After all, you were with Yukito."

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned pale as a sheet.

"I see now you won't have a problem. Fight me now."

Sakura nodded automatically. She got into fighting stance with a blank expression.

"Now, now. Just because I'm 'having fun' doesn't mean you have to be so plain Sakura. Look more lively." Toya smiled. He snapped his fingers and turned into Yue. "Now you can fight me better."

Sakura shook her head at the sound of the snap. "Yue." She narrowed her eyes and made a face of disgust.

"Ahh. Now that's what I want to see."

Sakura charged towards him fueled with more anger than before. "Don't ever impersonate my onii-chan AGAIN!" She kicked Yue in the shin making him fall forwards. Sakura kneed him in the stomach. "Is this what you want Yue?"

Yue flew up into the air and landed hard on the ground. He got up and smiled. "This is exactly what I want."

They fist-fought for a while. Sakura knocked him down to the ground. She jumped on top of him and punched his face.

"Sakura!"

Sakura's fist came to a halt.

Yue took that chance and switched places. He was on top of Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened. She put her hands up in defense as Yue did the same to her.

Yue stopped and got off of her waiting for to get up as well.

Sakura put her hands down and peeked. She didn't see Yue so she got up.

"Big mistake Sakura."

Sakura shivered. She slowly turned around.

Yue smiled evilly. He charged at Sakura.

Sakura twirled to the side. She put her hand on Yue's shoulder and jumped above him.

"Nice Sakura."

Sakura threw a side punched, but Yue blocked.

They continued fighting for while when Yue got the upper hand and knocked Sakura out cold.

END OF Ch. 18

* * *

**Tomoyo: Saku are you okay?**

**Sakura nodded. "Yup. Thanks to mystical."**

**Mystical blushed. "Ah. It was nothing!"**

**Syaoran: How come I didn't get to save her?"**

**Sakura: Because your a traitor!**

**Syaoran: I AM NOT! It was mystical!**

**He points to her.**

**Mystical: Me? Yeah, So?**

**Eriol: And remember Mystical only owns the plot and not the characters.**

**Kari nodded. "Yeah, Cause if she did. Eriol, well, lets just say it was nice knowing you."**

**All: Please REVEIW! **


	19. Sakura's Long Night

**Mystical: Well, this is going to be that last chapter for now.**

**All: What?**

**Kari: This can't be the end. It was getting so good.**

**Mystical slaps her forehead. "Not like that. I mean this is going to be the last chapter I'm going to put up for a while.**

**Syaoran: Why?**

**Mystical sighs.**

**Sakura: Are you that dumb? She told us earlier.**

**Tomoyo: Please enjoy this chapter.****

* * *

Sakura's Long Night**

Ch. 19:

Toya came down the street and saw Yue. "Yue! What are you doing here?" He hollered.

Yue looked up and saw Toya. "Kinomoto! Konbawa!" He raced up to Toya.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just went for a walk."

Toya saw a lump on the street. "You just came from that way, right?" He pointed towards the direction of the lump.

Yue nodded. "Hai."

"And you didn't see anything a few moments ago?"

Yue shook his head no. "Iie. Why would I have?"

Toya raised an eyebrow and gave Yue a suspicious look. "Don't know. Well, I have to get home. Sakura is making dinner."

"I see. Well, ja ne."

"Ja ne."

Yue left and disappeared in the shadows.

Toya looked at his house. _'Wonder why Sakura hasn't turned on any lights.'_

The lump on the street moved a little startling Toya.

Toya moved closer to the lump. His eyes widened when he saw it was Sakura.

Sakura was curled up in a ball. Her bloody hands were covering her blood-dried mouth and sweating face. Sakura's fair skinned face was now bruised, bloody, and cut up.

"Sakura." Toya picked up the beat up Sakura carefully and took her inside.

Sakura groaned.

Toya went into the kitchen and brought out the first aid kit. He sat Sakura up and began tending to her bruises.

Sakura flinched every once in a while, but she didn't wake.

Toya went upstairs into his room and slept.

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night feeling dizzy. She walked into the kitchen and took out some aspirins.

"Sakura?"

Sakura dropped the bottle of aspirins and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw nothing. "A. . .a ghost?"

"Are you okay Sakura?"

Sakura turned around quickly and the lights turned on blinding her.

"Should have expected you up. A kaijuu can't stay asleep on an empty stomach."

Sakura sighed in relief then got mad. "Sakura iie kaijuu!" She tried to stomp on Toya's foot.

Toya moved his foot and watched Sakura fall.

Sakura grunted trying to get up. "Onii-chan."

Toya's eyes grew sympathetic. He picked up Sakura and sat her down.

Sakura's eyes grew with tears. "O-Onii-chan." Sakura hugged Toya. "I'm so glad it's really you!"

"S-Sakura?"

"Yue had me so scared!" Sakura cried harder. "He. . .he told me to fight him. He also mentioned. . .Y-Yukito!"

Toya narrowed his eyes. "He said something?" Fire was blazing in his eyes.

Sakura nodded. "Demo, I'm fine now. My body just aches so I'll go to bed."

Toya nodded.

Sakura got up and went upstairs into her room.

Sakura's POV:

Just close my eyes and wake up. All this is a bad dream.

END OF Ch. 19

* * *

**Eriol: Poor you, Sakura**

**Sakura nodded. "I know. I can still feel the bruises."**

**Syaoran: What exactly happend?**

**All sweatdrop.**

**Mystical: Were you not reading?**

**Syaoran nodded. "I just don't get it."**

**Mystical glared at Syaoran.**

**Kari: Please review. It will make us very happy. Mystical will try to find a way to update.**


	20. Sakura's Horrible Day Her Fight With

**Sakura's Horrible Day; Her Fight With Syaoran Part I**

Ch. 20

Regular POV:

Sakura opened her eyes. She rapidly blinked them and looked around. Sakura got up slowly and changed. She walked downstairs slowly and quietly.

Sakura's POV:

That's strange. Neither onii-chan or otou-san is up. I wonder what happened.

Regular POV:

Sakura ate breakfast quietly and rollerbladed to school.

Tomoyo saw Sakura at her locker and bounced up to her. "Saku, did you hear?"

Sakura turned to face Tomoyo lazily. "Nani?"

"Oi, Saku. You don't look so good."

"_Nah, you think?_" She replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, Ling, Patzu is going out with Kunohamoru, Sheeta! He asked her out."

Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo, how do you have enough energy to spend?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "Don't know. I'm going to need it though and so are you."

"Why?"

"The AFN."

Sakura groaned. "Argh! I forgot about that that!" She scratched her head in frustration.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm FINE!" Sakura yelled.

Tomoyo looked hurt. She nodded slowly and left.

"Tomoyo." Sakura sighed as her friend left her sight.

"Why so down?"

"Shut the freak up Li."

"Whoa. I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick you up for the AFN."

"Iie!"

"I'll ask you later."

Sakura glared at Syaoran. She walked off to homeroom with Syaoran behind her. Sakura stepped through the door. "Ohayo Rika, Chihuru, Naoko."

They all turned and gave Sakura a small smile.

Sakura saw Tomoyo and nervously moved towards her. "O-Ohayo Tomoyo."

Tomoyo looked up. "Sakura." She whispered.

Sakura got closer. "Gomen-nasai!"

"Iie Sakura. Gomen-nasai!"

Sakura and Tomoyo hugged.

"Do you think you could take me to the AFN tonight?" Sakura drew away from the hug.

"Ano, Saku. I don't know how to tell you this, demo I'm going with Eriol."

"Oh." Sakura smiled. "Have fun." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Tomoyo turned a deep red.

"Did someone call my name?"

Both Tomoyo and Sakura jumped in surprise. They turned around and faced a boy with azure eyes and navy blue hair.

"Ohayo Eriol."

"Ohayo Sakura." Eriol turned to Tomoyo and picked up her hand. "Ohayo Lady Tomoyo." He kissed her hand gently.

Tomoyo giggled. "Ohayo Eriol."

"Ready for tonight?"

Sakura beamed. "Ready as ever. How about you Eriol? I heard you're taking a very timid Tomoyo."

Eriol smiled. "I am quite looking forward to it."

"Tonight I heard we're playing 'truth or dare'."

Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "R-Really?"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "It's going to be real fun." She looked at Sakura's worried face and giggled lightly. "Are you still moaping about what happened last time?"

Sakura pouted. "I am not moaping!"

"Ohayo class."

Everyone rushed to their seats. "Ohayo Terdada-sensei."

"Please pass up your homework from yesterday."

Homework!"

Tomoyo patted Sakura's shoulder. "Calm down Saku. You were 'out' yesterday."

Sakura nodded slowly and sat down. Suddenly she shot up. "Demo that means I have to make it up!"

"I'll help you after school Saku."

"Iie. You can't."

Tomoyo looked confused. "Why?"

"I have cheerleading today and your okaa-san said she wanted to speak to this afternoon. To top it off, you're in charge of tonight's AFN."

"Oh."

"I'll be fine." Sakura smiled.

"Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Li. Please meet me after class."

Sakura nodded. "Hai."

Terdada-sensei started his lesson.

Sakura dozed off and was startled by the bell. She slowly got up and walked towards Terdada-sensei's desk. "Sensei, you asked to speak to us?"

"Hai. Miss Kinomoto, I've noticed your grades have remained to same since the second tri-semester."

Sakura nodded. "Demo sensei, what does this have to do with Li?"

"Well, I've noticed that being here one day and taking the test that his score is better than yours."

Sakura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Iie. Y-You don't want him to my t-tutor, do you?"

Terdada-sensei nodded. "How do you feel about this Mr. Li? You don't mind, do you?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I really don't mind."

Sakura steamed. "I already spend to much time with him anyway! Why more!" She walked out of the room huffed.

Syaoran followed her to science class. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T!" Sakura swatted his hand away and glared at him. She quickly went to her seat, sat down, and looked out the window.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? I don't have one."

The teacher came in and told the class to be quiet.

END OF Ch. 20


	21. Sakura's Horrible Day

**Sakura's Horrible Day; Her Fight With Syaoran Part II**

Ch. 21

Sakura ignored Syaoran during class.

"What's with you?" Syaoran whispered meanwhile the teacher had her back turned.

Sakura ignored him.

Syaoran was getting ticked.

What did he do to deserve this? He tried again.

"Sakura. What happened? Why are you mad at me?"

Sakura sighed. She turned her chair so her back was facing Syaoran.

"I just want to know!"

The class turned and stared at Syaoran who was standing up and glaring at Sakura.

Sakura continued to ignore him and copied the notes on the board down.

"Kuso Sakura! Answer me! Why won't you talk to me!"

Sakura turned around. "Nani?"

"Don't play innocent with me! I've had it! You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Mr. Li!"

"Do I really?" Sakura stood up. "Why do you even care?"

"Cause we're partners! I want to know what I did to piss you off!"

"Mr. Li! Miss Kinomoto! Sit down NOW!"

Syaoran ignored the teacher.

"Shut up Li! You're disturbing the class."

"Very funny Sakura. What the fuck did I do!"

"Nothing." Sakura sat down. She had enough of this.

"If it's nothing why'd you ignore me?"

Sakura sighed. "Can we just let this go?" She asked in a small voice.

Syaoran put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and shoved her against the wall.

"Li! What are you doing!" Sakura put both hands on Syaoran's hand, trying to loosen his grip and break free.

"Give me some answers!" He threw a punch at Sakura who dodged it.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She moved her feet upward and kicked Syaoran into their desk.

"Mr. Li! Miss Kinomoto!"

Syaoran bounced back up. He got into his fighting position.

Sakura got in hers.

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Sakura let her guard down and looked for the source of the voice.

Syaoran took the opportunity and struck.

Sakura slammed into the wall. She slid onto the floor.

"Oh my god! Did you just see what Li did?"

"Why do you think he did that?"

"Do you think we're next?"

The class erupted into questions and a sea of fear.

"Oi, look! Look at Kinomoto!"

Sakura struggled to stand. She swiftly walked up to Syaoran, staggering a bit, and pounded him in the gut.

Syaoran went flying above the table and crashed into the opposite wall.

Sakura jumped on top of the table in front of her.

Syaoran rubbed his head as he slowly got up. He smirked at Sakura.

"Why are you so happy?"

Syaoran jumped on top of the table in front of him. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, iie. I wouldn't like to be nosy, like."

"Nani?"

"I mean, this is how the whole thing started. You just couldn't keep out of my business!"

Syaoran moved a table closer to Sakura. "We're partners. We're suppose to know about each other!"

Sakura did a hand spring to the table across from her.

The door to the room opened, grabbing everyone's attention, and in stepped. . .

END OF Ch. 21


	22. What! The usual

**Kari: Took you long enough**

**Mystical huffed. "Not my fault."**

**Tomoyo and Sakura sweatdropped at the two bickering girls.**

**Syaoran leand over to Eriol. "So, What do you think they'll do next?"**

**Eriol shrugged: Dunno**

**Kari: How come I'm never in your stories?!**

**Mystical: Cause! I don't want you to be!**

**Kari: That's not fair! I'm your right hand man. . .girl!**

**Sakura and Tomoyo: Sorry about those two! We hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Eriol and Syaoran sigh: Mystical and Kari DO NOT own CCS.**

**All mutter: Thank goodness****

* * *

What?! The usual**

Ch. 22:

Eriol & Tomoyo

"Saku! Stop!"

Sakura let her guard down and looked at Tomoyo's frightened face. "Tomoyo, stay out of this. Please."

"Demo Saku."

"Demo nothing. This is my fight."

"And this is my school!" A deep voice bellowed.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Li. You're destroying my school and I can't allow that. My office, NOW!"

Tomoyo went up to an old man in his mid 60's. "Please Kyguro-sama. Go easy on them. Sakura didn't mean for this to happen."

Kyguro-sama nodded his head. "You two! Come with me! Gomen-nasai for interupting your class." He bowed and apologised to the teacher.

Sakura jumped down from the table and followed Kyguro-sama.

Syaoran shrugged and followed Sakura.

Sakura's POV:

Oh great. Who knows how many times I've been here before and it goes back to the same thing.

Regular POV:

"Miss Kinomoto. This is your fifteenth time here in less than three weeks."

Sakura shifted in her seat and sighed. "I know, demo the incidents weren't my fault."

"Not all."

Sakura turned to Syaoran. She blinked her eyes in confusion.

"At least not this one. Kyguro-sama, I pushed her to fight me."

"Mr. Li. Your second day here and you've already gotten into a fight with Miss Kinomoto." Kyguro-sama shook his head in disapproval. He turned to Sakura. "Gomen-nasai Miss Kinomoto, demo I'm going to have to take away your position on the cheerleading squad."

"Nani?!" Sakura stood up so fast her chair fell down. "Please Kyguro-sama. Anything demo that."

"Gomen-nasai, demo you have to recieve your punishment."

"You'll be calling my otou-san as well, ne?"

Kyguro-sama nodded.

Sakura smiled. "Then I will have ten times more punishment to come."

Kyguro-sama sighed and dialed Sakura's dad's number.

Sakura sighed as she pulled her chair back. She ploped down on it.

"Moshi-Moshi. Mr. Kinomoto?"

_"Hai."_

"This is Kyguro-sama. From Sakura's school."

_Mr. Kinomoto sighed. "What did she do now?"_

"She got into another fight."

_"I see. Who was it this time?"_

"Mr. Li Xiao Lang."

_"Oh. Arigatou for informing me. I'll be sure to 'talk' to Sakura. And please don't make any contact to Mr. Li's parents for he is staying ast my place. I'll be in charge of him. "_

Kyguro-sama nodded. "Hai. Hai. I'll leave you to that."

Fright wrote itself all over Sakura's face.

Syaoran looked at Sakura's face. He leaned over and whispered to her when Kyguro-sama wasn't looking. "Oi. Are you okay?"

Sakura whipped her head around and was staring into two pools of amber-maroon. Her breath became unsteady.  
Syaoran was hypnotized by Sakura's sparkling emerald eyes. His breathing became unsteady as well.

Their heads slowly came together.

"Hai Mr. Kinomoto. Arigatou."

Sakura snapped out of it and looked down at her lap.

Syaoran shook his head. He cooly looked over at the wall.

"So what did he say this time?" Sakura's voice came out in a whisper.

"The usual."

Sakura's face dropped. "I don't think I should waste anymore time. Both of you have afternoon chores for tomorrow. And Mr. Li, Mr. Kinomoto would like both of you to go to his place. So grab your stuff and you're dismissed."

Sakura and Syaoran both nodded and left.

Syaoran's POV:

I wonder why Sakura looks so down. Matte! Since when _did I _start calling her Sakura? Breathe. What did Kyguro-sama means by the usual?

Regular POV:

Tomoyo came out of the art room. "Saku!"

Sakura looked up. "T-Tomoyo."

"What's wrong?"

"The usual."

"Oh." Tomoyo looked sad.

"And," Sakura sighed, "he took away my postion in the cheerleading squad."

"Nani?!"

Sakura sighed and smiled at her friend. "Tomoyo, it's okay."

Tomoyo shook her head and put the back of her hand on her forehead. "Iie. It means I won't be able to film your ultra kawaii moments," she replied dramaticlly.

Sakura sweatdropped. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"Home. He suspended me."

"And Li too?"

"Hai. demo he has to come with me."

"Oh Saku. I'll help you with homework."

Sakura's eyes widened. She groaned in disgust. "I wish you could, demo you can't."

"Nani? Why?" Tomoyo looked devestated.  
"Baka Terdada-sensei said that Li has to tutor me. I have to get going." Sakura put her head down.

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai. See you."

"If I survive otou-san's secretary's punishment."

"You will. You always do." Tomoyo gave her a reasuring smile.

Sakura opened her locker. She gathered her things and closed her locker. "I guess," she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Actually, I'm going to try to leave without him."

Tomoyo nodded. "I'll bring your homework."

"Arigatou." Sakura left the hall and opened the school's front door.

"Ready?"

Sakura jumped backwards and fell into a fighting position. Once in her position, she attacked.

END OF Ch. 22

* * *

**Kari: Please update**

**Mystical: Please.**

**She turns to Kari and takes a deep breath: I have decided to. . .add you in one, only ONE, of my stories.**

**Kari: Really?**

**Mystical nodds slowly. She covers her ears and so does everyone else.**

**Kari: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone falls over anime style.**

**Kari stops screaming and lokks at Mystical. She was about to ask a question when Syaoran cut in.**

**"Is she going to be in this one or another CCS one?"**

**Mystical smiles. None.**

**Kari: What?**


	23. Syaoran's New Partner I

**Kari huffs: What took you so long?**

**The others nod in agreement**

**Mystical: Well, I lost my phone so that means bye bye internet and no updating**

**Kari sweatdrops. "Oh, that all?"**

**Mystical shruggs and nods.**

**Tomoyo: Let's get on with the sotry!**

**Eriol nods.**

**Sakura: Yeah, that way I won't have to put up with _HIM_!**

**She points at Syaoran.**

**Syaoran shook his head. "Please don't! I don't want _her_ here!**

**In the background you can hear an evil laugh.**

**Mystical: Right. On with this chapter!**

**Kari: Yeah, readers she is very sorry for not updating. Please forgive her!**

**

* * *

Syaoran's New Partner I;**

**Sakura's Usual Brutal Punishment**

Ch. 23:

Sakura punched Syaoran in the cheek and went to kick him in the stomach.

Syaoran manged to block Sakura's kick. "Hold it."

Sakura froze. She took back her leg and lowered her hands. Looking at Syaoran's face Sakura directed her attention foreward and walked straight ahead.

"Oi Sak-Kin- Oi! Matte!" Syaoran ran up to catch with her. "Are you going to ignore me?"

Sakura quickend her pace not wanting to answer the question, look, or speak with him.

"You can't do this. We have a mission to finish. . .or did you forget?"

Sakura stopped. Her eyes remained forward staring at the distance. "Iie," she whispered as she lowered her eyes.

"Good. Your speaking to me." Syaoran smiled, not that Sakura could see.

Sakura continued walking like nothing happend and turned into an alley. She kicked the dumpster and kneeled down in front of it.

A strip of the dumpster peeled off and reveled a keypad.

Syaoran turned into the alley as Sakura finished entering the code. He took a picture of the keypad.

A door appeared and Skaura entered.

Syaoran entered as well, as the door closed.

A scanning beam shot out and scanned Sakura. She got moved along and was changed into her spy uniform-red, long, wavy hair with pink highlights and ocean blue green eyes.

Syaoran followed the same process.

"Acess Granted. Welcome Agents Black Cherry Blossom and Li. You must complete your mission and one of the heads would like to speak with you Black Cherry Blossom."

Sakura sighed in annoyance as she exited.  
"Agent Li you have two messages left for you." The automated voice ended and Syaoran was moved alonged.Skaura and Syaoran and Sakura arrived at head quarters.

"Ja ne." Sakura walked off.

Syaoran sighed. He walked towards the elevator like Sakura and entered his code.

The elevator went up to his quarters.He walked out and went into his place. Syaoran sat down and pushed the play button on his answering machine.

_"Li, Syaoran! What in hell is keeping you. Your deadline is almost up! You haven't even sent your report yet! You get your lazy ass moving okay?! That or they'll have your head for it!!!!"_

Syaoran rolled his eyes. His ears became alret as the second message played.

_"Agent Little Wolf I expected you to be at least half through your mission with reports and all. Where is your update? Have you spotted the target? Have you became a friend? I'm sending Red Raven to help you. It seems I underestimated you."_

CLICK.

Syaoran picked up his phone and dialed.

_"Hello?"_

"This is Agent Little Wolf reporting his update."

_"Ah yes. We've been waiting."_

"I know."

_"Well go ahead."_

"I have spotted my target, manage to get a few classes with 00258, become the partner, and gotten really close."

_"Good. I'm impressed. I 'm still going to send Agent Red Raven over there. And I want you to do some research on 00258 though."_

"I don't mind. After all, this agent is a threat to us." Syaoran's eyes flashed, "And threats must be removed as soon as possible."

_"Spoken like a true agent. Let's hope you live up to that."_

"Thank you. I'll get right on it." Syaoran hung up the phone and got on the computer.

The JISA main page showed up. It told of the latest news and such. Syaoran searched the screen and found member profile. He'd have to hack into it to know more. Syaoran sighed and decided to save the research for later.

Meanwhile. . . .

Sakura had gotten in the elevator and went to her quarters. She saw her answering machine had a message so she played it.

_"Black Cherry Blossom your presents is requested in the Main head hall. Please come alone and immediatly."_

Sakura sighed and went on her way. She is now standing in front of her father's office.

"Come in Black Cherry Blossom. You're late."

Sakura sighed. She held her breath as she went in.

"I am very disappointed in you Black Cherry Blossom."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew that his fatherly role was just an act to everyone. "Obviously. You've done this routine everytime I do some thing you don't like."

"Silence child! I've had enough of your fights at school. Now you've just pushed it."

"Demo! I didn't start it! I--"

SLAM!

Sakura was cut off as she hit the wall.

"Did I not tell you to be quiet? Can you not obey any orders?"

Sakura nodded and got up.

"Answer me!"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Hai. You told me to be quiet," she prepared herself, "and I can follow orders."

Mr. Kinomoto laughed. "I'm not that sure, but I'm noting going to deal with you. Nadishiko!!!!"

A girl with long purple hair and piercing blood red eye rushed into his office. "Hai?"

"Punish Black Cherry Blossom for being disobedient."

"Hai. Right away." She went over to Sakura and kicked her out of the office and into the gym.

Tomoyo:

Tomoyo lokked up from her math book. She looked around for Eriol. Once she spotted him she began to tap her foot in a strange pattern. Tomoyo felt that something was wrong and knew she had to go see for herself.

Eriol looked up from his book and looked over at Tomoyo. He saw her need to get out of the classroom and nodded. Eriol knew exactly what to do. He pushed a small little button, on the rim of his glasses, and the school's alarm went off.

Everyone dropped the things and looked around in panic. They looked at the teacher who was staring at the intercom, like she was praying for it to come on.

Well, it did.

"Teachers, students, and faculty," the voice crackled, "please evacuate the builing until we figure what has gone wrong."

Al the students got up and followed the teacher out of the classroom.

Tomoyo and Eriol slipped out of line unnoticed.

"What's the matter?!" Eriol yelled over the blaring alarm.

Fear flashed in Tomoyo's eyes. "Something's wrong! I can feel it!" She replied. "We have to go! Now!"

Eriol nodded. He took Tomoyo's hand and took off for JISA.

END OF CH. 23

* * *

**Kari: Did y'all like it?**

**Tomoyo: This chapter was so much fun!**

**Eriol wiggles his eyebrows. "Not as fun as the AFN"**

**Tomoyo giggled and cuddled up to Eriol.**

**Sakura: EW! Get a room you two.**

**Syaoran nods. He turns to Sakura. Their eyes meet for an instant, but then Sakura turned around. "Sakura, I'm sorry for what your dad did."**

**Sakura nods. "Yeah, whatever."**

**Syoran punches the air. "Victory! I got to call her Sakura!"**

**Everyone sweatdrops.**

**Kari: Please Review then Mystical will type like her life depends on it!**

**Mystical nods. "Wait! What?**

**Kari smiles. "Review please."**


	24. Getting Ready

**Kari: Mystical, you are such a dem-wit**

**Mystical sobbing hystiracly.**

**Everyone sweatdrops.**

**Eriol: So what now?**

**They all shrug.**

**Tomoyo: Hey, I know! Let's go shopping!**

**All groan while Tomoyo blinks in confusion.**

**Sakura: I know! Let's give out clues to what's going to happen in the next chapters!**

**Everyone nodds.**

**Mystical: What are you doing?**

**Everyone: Nothing! Enjoy the chapter that Mystical forgot to put up.

* * *

**

**Getting Ready**

Chapter 24:

JISA:

Clow Reed (**A/N:** As you all know to be Eriol) and Amethyst Designer (**A/N:** Well, I don't have to tell you who she is) arrived at the gym. They saw numbers of agents and Syaoran there looking at the main training mat.

Nadishiko held her black leather whip before lashing out and whipping Sakura with it.

Sakura fell on the ground.

"Get up you worthless piece of trash." Nadishiko kicked Sakura.

Sakura rolled and struggled to get up. "If, if I'm so worthless why do you guys insist on keeping me here?" She spat out. Sakura knew better than that, but she said it anyway.

Nadishiko glared at her. She whipped Sakura again.

Amethyst's eyes widened at the sight. She knew she shouldn't scream, but she couldn't help herself. "Iie! Stop it!" Amethyst tried to go aid Sakura, but was held back. "Let me go, Clow. I have to help her!"

Clow shook his head. He knew Amethyst was in pain. "You can't."

Sakura got up slowly. "If you. . .think. . .that's all I can take. . .then you're saddly mistaken."

"Well, you should have more disaplined friends. A piece of trash would be better."

Sakura's hands balled into fists. "Are you implying that my friend is lower than trash?"

Nadishiko laughed. "Implying? Dear girl, I'm saying she is." She got her whip ready. "You should really let them speak more." Nadishiko punched Sakura in the stomach and kicked her in the face, cutting her cheek.

Amethyst continued watching in horror while clutching Clow's hand. Soon she began trembling and didn't notice that Syaoran had come up to them.

"Why isn't she fighting back?

"She can't," was Clow's reply.

Syaoran looked confused. "Why?"

"B-Because she's being punished." Tomoyo closed her eyes knowing this was about to end.

Syaoran couldn't stand watching this. He felt that he needed to take action. _'Calm yourself. You're on a mission.'_

Nadishiko delieverd the final blow leaving Sakura on the ground looking dead.

Syaoran was the first one over there. He was kneeling down and looking at Sakura. "Are you okay?"

Sakura opened her eyes slightly. "L-Li?"

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura smiled and looked past him at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, let's hurry. The AFN is in a few hours."

Tomoyo laughed. "Yeah. We have to get ready. I have the perfect outfit."

Sakura groaned lightly, but laughed. "Okay."

Tomoyo turned to Eriol and whispered something. He nodded and turned to Li.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiled evilly. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Both boys put one of Sakura's arms around their necks and took her to Tomoyo's house.

Tomoyo's:

"Sugoi, Tomoyo. This place looks great." Sakura was resting on the couch. She was staring at the decorations being hung.

Eriol nodded in agreement.

Tomoyo blushed. "It's nothing."

A girl with red hari and pink eyes came into the room. "Here is the first aid kit you requested, Miss Daidouji."

Tomoyo took the white box from the maid and bowed. "Arigatou."

The maid bowed in return and left.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "Do you think you and Syaoran could take Sakura up to my room so I can treat her wounds?"

Eriol turned to Syaoran who gave a shrug. "Hai."

The boys lifted Sakura up slowly and took her to Tomoyo's room.

"Arigatou. Now, you two. I expect you to be dressed for the AFN and be here in an hour and a half."

They nodded and left saying short good byes.

"Ja ne!" Sakura replied.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "Just lay there for now, Saku."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Where will I go? It's not like I can go anywhere."

Tomoyo giggled. She went to work on Sakura's wounds.

"Kuso!" sakura winced from the sting of the medicine.

Tomoyo clicked her tongue in disapprovement. "Watch that tongue of yours Saku."

"Hai, okaa-san."

Tomoyo palyfully slapped Sakura.

"Itai!" Sakura closed her eyes. "I'll get you for that."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Honto, ne?" She sighed. "I'm going to get your outfit ready."

This time it was Sakura who sighed. "What about you Tomoyo?"

"Nani?" Tomoyo came out of the closet carring a black clothes protector bag and shoes.

"I mean your outfit."

"Oh. I already have it."

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Saku, you're going to have to take a shower now." Tomoyo went to her bathroom and gathered many special bottles. She turned the on warm water and squirted some pink and green glob into the bath tub. "Come on Saku!"

Sakura slowly got up. Her body ached with every step. She stepped into the bathroom and Tomoyo stepped out.

"Don't forget to use the new body wash I got you!"

"Hai. Arigatou Tomoyo!" Sakura stripped off her clothing slowly and stepped into the bath. The water turned slightly red. She took half an hour with her bath and took a short shower. When she got out of the tube she reached for the robe Tomoyo had placed in there. Her hair was dripping on the floor so she started to pat her hair dry when she came out of the bathroom.

"Saku come sit. I have to get you ready."

Sakura walked slowly to the stool in front of Tomoyo and sat down.

Tomoyo took a brush from the table and began to brush Sakura's hair. She stuck a few glittery pins in Sakura's hair and then sprayed to hold it in place. "There. Now for your make up." Tomoyo reached for her make up bag. She spent ten mintues on Sakura's make up and got ready herself.

DING-DONG

The two girls smiled at each other. The fun was going to begin.

END OF CHAPTER 24

* * *

**Kari: Hey, all! I hope you all have frogiven Mystical on not putting up this chapter.**

**Eriol nodds. "She was popping pills."**

**Mystical: Was NOT!!**

**Tomoyo: Just review please.**

**Sakura: Hey Meiling! Come over here!**

**Syaoran screams in horror as his cousin comes over.**


	25. The AFN!

**_I would like to make a special thanks to all those who gave me wonderful ideas on this chapters. And those loyal readers who helped me are. . ._ Butterfle, Cat4862, _and _SnowCharms_ thank you all so much for the ideas yuo gave me._**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Kari: About time Mystical!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone nodded.**

**Eriol: Chilax people. I didn't mind waiting.**

**Tomoyo nodded.**

**Sakura: Yeah! I finally got some kick-ass action!**

**Syaoran looked glumly at the foor.**

**"Oh, Syaoran. Don't worry." Cam a female voice.**

**"Hey, Meiling." Everyone greeted.**

**"What's up?" Meiling sat down.**

**Mystical: What's UP?! This is the LOOOOONGEST chapter EVER!**

**Everyone cheered.**

**Kari: Well, get on with it! People are waiting you know!**

**Mystical sweatdropped. "Right."**

**Sakura: Here's the chapter!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**The AFN!**

Chapter 25:

Loud music was playing and colorful lights were wildly pointing everywhere.

Emerald-green eyes scanned the living room. She had come downstairs a little later than Tomoyo. The reason was to sneak weapons in her outfit just in case. Sakura knew there had never been an attack at an AFN in 12 years, but she wanted to be safe.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned around and saw Midnight. "Yasumi!"

"Konbawa Sakura." The girl greeted. She smiled. "Don't ya just love the night?"

Sakura giggled. "Have you seen your onii-chan?"

Yasumi shook her head. "Iie. Why? Looking for Tomoyo?"

"Iie, not really. Oi, do you want to play _Spin the Bottle_? I heard that they've started."

Yasumi nodded. She and Sakura made their way upstairs. Laughter filled the hallway. Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Of course! Tomoyo told me that your onii-chan and her were going to be playing."

Yasumi laughed. "Baka. How could you not remember?"

Sakura sweat dropped. She giggled nervously. "Dunno. Come on." She opened the door and greeted everyone.

"Yasumi! Sakura! Come in, come in." A girl said.

Yasumi and Sakura stepped in, closing the door behind them.

"Sakura, Yasumi, please sit." Tomoyo gestured to the two now empty spaces.

Both girls sat down and the game continued.

"Yasumi, it's your turn. Spin the bottle."

Yasumi nodded and spun the bottle. It slowed down, everyone's' eyes followed it as it stopped. Grins broke out and snickers felled the room.

Yasumi smiled. "Truth or Dare, Ayoko?"

A girl with glasses and plum hair fidgeted. "Ano. . .I pick. . .dare."

Yasumi's smile widened. "I dare you to. . .make out with whoever it lands on next."

Ayoko flushed. "H-Hai, Yasumi."

Her shaky hand spun the bottle and it landed on a boy with ocean blue-green eyes. She flushed a deeper shade of red.

Everyone broke into fits of laugher, but it died down as Ayoko got up.

Some of the guys pushed the boy up. "Go Fan!"

Both teens stood there blushing so much everyone thought that they might faint from blood rush.

Yasumi rolled her eyes. This was taking too long for her. She smiled evilly.

"Yasumi!" Sakura thwacked her across her head.

"Nani?" Yasumi turned to Sakura, "Sakura please."

Sakura was about to answer when cheers interrupted her.

"You go girl!"

"Tongue war!"

Many agents were acting immature, but they were having fun.

Yasumi smirked. "Ayoko, Fan, you two can stop now!" She yelled over the noise.

The two teens broke apart, showing a new color of red. They both sat down and didn't look at each other at all.

Everyone stopped talking and waited.

Ayoko looked up. "Oh, right," she whispered to herself. "F-Fan. . .ano. . .Truth or Dare?"

Fan gulped. "Ano. . .Truth."

Ayoko sighed. "Ano. . .is it true that you. . .ano. . ."

A girl leaned over and whispered something in Ayoko's ear. Her eyes widened.

"Is it true that you got Suzuki, from third grade, pregnant and then killed her?"

Almost every mouth of every agent fell open.

"Well. . ." Fan looked around the room. His head hung down in shame and he slowly nodded.

Many gasped.

Slowly, Fan raised his head, showing a grinning buffoon. "Bakas! I can't believe you fell for it!" He began laughing hysterically.

Ayoko's hands balled into fists. "Faaaan!!!!!!!!" she grabbed the nearest pillow and swung with all her might.

Fan flew across the room and smashed into the wall.

Ayoko huffed. She dusted her hands off and sat down. A bright smile made its way on her face. "Who's next?"

Everyone either sweat dropped or laughed nervously.

Sakura shrugged and grabbed the bottle. "Sine Fan is. . .ano . . .busy, I guess I'll go. That alright?"

"Hai." Same many replies.

Sakura put the bottle on the carpet and spun it backwards. Everyone was watching intensely, hoping the bottle wouldn't land on them.

Sakura smiled as the bottle landed on Tomoyo.

Everyone gasped.

Tomoyo looked Sakura square in the eye.

"Truth or Dare Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Truth. I have nothing to hide."

Sakura smirked. "Or so you think. Tomoyo is it true that you once had to have sex with an enemy before you killed him?"

Everyone's eyes bugged out.

Tomoyo's mouth dropped. "Saku. . . ra. . . .You--you promised you wouldn't." She was on the verge on crying. Her lips were quivering.

Sakura's eyes softened. "Tomoyo. . .gomen. I didn't mean to. You can forget that. You want to skip or do dare?"

Everyone looked at Tomoyo. Waiting for her answer.

"Ano. . . ano. . .I want to skip."

Sakura nodded. "Well, then it's your turn to spin."

Tomoyo nodded and spun the bottle. "Yasumi! Truth or Dare?"

Yasumi looked at Tomoyo and smiled, demo inside she was shaking. "Ano . .Dare."

Tomoyo smiled in delight. "I want you to try on my new clothes!"

Everyone feel anime style and sweat dropped.

"Hai." Yasumi got up and went into the bathroom. When she looked around she saw clothes a lined up. Yasumi picked up the first one and began to get dressed. "Ano . . Tomoyo do I have to model this?"

"Hai," came Tomoyo's reply.

Slowly, the door opened and Kasumi came out wearing a blood red hooker dress.

Wolf whistles were heard.

"Work it girl!" yelled another female agent.

"Strip!" Yelled a boy.

"Baka! Hentai!" yelled a girl and hit the boy upside the head.

"Itai!" the boy rubbed his head.

"Next!" Tomoyo commanded.

Yasumi sighed and went back to the bathroom. She put on the next outfit and came out.

"Kawaii!" Sakura squealed.

Yasumi blushed.

Tomoyo smiled evilly. "Try one the very last one."

Yasumi looked at Tomoyo suspiciously, demo she went back into the bathroom and pick up the last one. It was a lavender body suit. She put it on slowly. It was elastic and fit like a second skin on her. Slowly, Yasumi stepped out of the bathroom. Tomoyo was in front of her.

"And now my fellow agents," she continued, "my latest creation in spy wear for both male and females, my _Second Skin_!" Tomoyo moved out of the way and everyone looked at Yasumi.

Many girls ran up to Yasumi and began to feel the fabric and stretch it.

"Sugoi Tomoyo! It does feel like a second skin!" One of them exclaimed.

"Does it come in any other colors?" Another asked.

Tomoyo nodded. She turned to the guys. "I made a guys one too if any of you were paying attention."

"Tomoyo? How come it won't stretch that far?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Datte, datte I made it that way. Watch." She went over to her dresser and opened the bottom one. She took out a knife and walked up to Yasumi.

Everyone stood around the two and watched Tomoyo cut off the cloth. It suddenly grew back.

"Sugoi." many whispered.

Tomoyo smiled. "Eriol helped me. We used highly regenerating nanos to make the cloth." She turned to Eriol, "Arigatou."

Eriol nodded. "My pleasure."

"Ano, did we quit playing?" asked Fan.

Ayoko sent him death glares, then turned around completely ignoring him.

"I guess we did. Who's up for dancing?" Sakura offered.

Many shrugged and nodded. They all started to leave.

"Tomoyo, can I change?" Yasumi asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai."

"Arigatou." Yasumi bowed and left.

"Tomoyo, where is Eriol?" Sakura asked her.

Tomoyo shrugged. "I guess he left as well."

Syaoran's POV:

Please kami-sama don't let her come. Please, please, please. I promise I'll do anything.

Normal POV:

Syaoran was in a corner of the room. He had seen Sakura earlier, but she had left upstairs with another girl. His eyes scammed the room. All these agents seemed to have their guards down and weren't expecting anything. This made Syaoran smile. Maybe having her come wouldn't be so bad.

"Li!"

He looked up and saw Tomoyo waving at him. Syaoran smiled and waved lightly back. How easy it was to make friends with the enemies.

Tomoyo walked up to him. "Konbawa." She bowed.

Syaoran bowed in return. "Konbawa. So this is how AFN parties are."

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai. Have you seen Sakura?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Iie. Why?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "She was with me and now I can't find her."

Syaoran looked around. "Oh, she's with a boy. He has glasses and dark blue hair."

Tomoyo smiled. "Eriol."

Syaoran nodded, making a mental note of that.

"Coming?" Tomoyo was about two meters in front of him.

Syaoran nodded. He followed Tomoyo through the crowds of agents.

"Sakura! Eriol!" She called.

Both teens turned around.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Me? Where did _you_ disappear to? I looked away for one sec and you leave me."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Gomen."

Tomoyo shrugged. "So are you going to dance?"

Sakura shook her head. "Iie."

Tomoyo sighed and gave Sakura a sad, not yet, puppy eye look.

Sakura groaned and looked away.

"Sakura." Tomoyo whined.

Sakura shook her head. "Iie."

Syaoran chuckled.

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Do _you _dance?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Iie. Not on your life."

Sakura laughed. "Oi, Tomoyo, why don't you and Eriol dance?"

Tomoyo turned pink. "Ano . . .I. . . ."

Eriol smiled. "I don't mind Tomoyo."

"Honto ne?" She asked surprised.

"Hai." He replied holding out his hand.

Tomoyo took it and smiled. She followed him to the dance floor.

Red Raven's POV:

"Sir," I spoke into a walkie-talkie, "I have located his tracer. It indicates that he's inside that house."

The other end crackled before a raspy deep voice came on. "Good. Go get him Red Raven."

"Hai. Over and out." I leaped over two rooftops and landed across the lit house. My eyes narrowed. Syaoran, my Syaoran, is in there. He had better be doing his mission or I'll kick his sorry ass!

Normal POV:

Red Raven's tan hand reached into her deep maroon pouch and took out five little balls and a dagger. _'Show time,'_ she thought and jumped down from the rooftop. Slowly, Red Raven made her way to the lighted house and darted around to the back. She took the dagger and cut through the glass. Careful to not let her fingerprints touch the cut out glass. Red Raven let her tiny body slip through the hole and made her way in. She stealth fully made her way to the noisiest room, the living room. Her hands twirled the balls around her hand and crept through the door. It was very interesting that no one noticed a girl in black against the multi-colored room, but then again everyone wasn't on guard. Well, except for two agents.

Sakura's emerald orbs flickered upward. She got up from her seat and her hand went to her thigh. Feeling for the knife, Sakura looked around cautiously.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, but he knew exactly what--who it was.

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing, I mean it might be something. Someone _is_ here, I can feel it."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Of course someone is here. _Everyone_ is here!"

Sakura growled in frustration. "That's not what I mean." She walked away from Syaoran and toward the doors.

Ruby red eyes narrowed. There was her target, at least not right now. She reached for her dagger and got ready to throw it, but someone made their way behind her. Her hands reached up to grab her attacker, but a kunai made its way to her throat. Red Raven gave up and let her attacker take her away. She muttered under curses her breath.

"Tell me why they sent you." A deep voice asked.

Red Raven's eyes widened. She turned around quickly. "Syaoran!!!" Her arms clung to his neck.

"Shhh. No one here knows my real name Meiling. You have to shut up."

The girl named Meiling narrowed her eyes. "Are you keeping your head in your mission?"

"Hai. Doshite?"

"Doshite?! Datte she should have been eliminated by now Syaoran!" She whispered harshly.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " I can't just kill and leave. It has to be normal."

"So, is being in ai with her part of the mission?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "A-Ai?" he stuttered.

"Did you hear me stutter? You have to kill her by this time next month, elders' orders."

Syaoran's eyes grew hard. "Hai. Shouldn't be a problem."

Meiling smirked. "Good, cause I get to help. Now ditch this party. It's time to get to work Little Wolf."

"Hai." Syaoran said. He snuck out of the house, er. . . .I mean mansion with Red Raven and they went into an abandoned warehouse.

"Sir?" Red Raven spoke into the walkie-talkie. It crackled.

"Forget it. We're on our own." Syaoran. . .er Little Wolf said.

Red Raven smirked. "That's what I like to hear. Now let's get a move on. We have a target to capture."

"Hai." Syaoran--Little Wolf packed his things and left with Red Raven.

"Little Wolf, you'll be going in after I cover the place in smoke. Be sure to put on your heat seeking goggles and on my signal we'll snag her."

Syaoran nodded. "Got it. Ready Meiling?"

The raven haired girl nodded. She accompanied Syaoran--Little Wolf (**A/N:** Argh! This is hard, but you guys know who I'm talking about now, right?) back to the house. They slipped in and got into positions.

Syaoran was standing in the shadows of the living room and his partner, Red Raven--Meiling, was standing in the shadows of the doors behind the living room. They were both just waiting for the exact moment to attack. Just then--if you had blinked you would have missed it--Syaoran/Little Wolf and Meiling/Red Raven launched their attack. They threw the smoke bombs and slipped their masks on.

The people in the room were screaming, okay so mostly the girls and a few guys. While others, as in Sakura and Eriol and Yasumi, had their weapons ready. They waited for the attack.

The two CSSAS agents (China's Super Secret Agents Society) knocked out everyone they came by and made their way to Sakura.

"Sakura watch out!" Yasumi tackled Sakura down to the ground as a shuriken whizzed by.

"A-Arigatou Yasumi." Sakura thanked almost breathless.

Yasumi nodded. "If I didn't save you Tomoyo would have my head."

Sakura nodded and took out another kunai as she stood up. Her ears tried to pick up every sound, but it was difficult.

"Move! And cover your ears!" Eriol yelled as he fired a bullet. But this bullet wasn't any ordinary bullet it was custom-made by him and produced to clear any smoked-filled room. Plus, it also created a loud shrieking sound.

Many agents dove to the ground and covered their ears. Sakura only ducked and searched around. She found Tomoyo laying on the ground and she also spotted two unidentified people. Taking her tranquilizing gun and fire twice.

A loud, hideous shrieking sound erupted. Sakura winced at the pain her ear drums took.

Little Wolf and Red Raven yelled. This was murder to their ears, but their ears did pick one thing. It was like a roar, yet more like an eruption of a bomb. They fell numbly on the ground.

Everyone exposed to the sound fell on the ground and were knocked out, except for Red Raven (**A/N:** coughs Meiling), Little Wolf (**A/N:** cough, cough Syaoran), and Sakura.

"Li-Little W-Wolf, we have to hurry." The black-haired girl cried.

Little Wolf nodded. He struggled to get up and made his way to the weakened Sakura. He pinned her down and put a knife at her throat.

Emerald eyes opened in alarm. "Nani?! Who are you?!"

Little Wolf just glared. "Shizuka baka! You don't know the trouble you've caused my boss!"

Sakura stopped squirming and looked at him suspiciously. "N-Nani?"

"Hurry Little Wolf." Red Raven commanded as she proceeded to knock out the other JISA agents.

"Hai." Little Wolf raised his hand into the air, ready to knock out Sakura when thuds were hard from upstairs.

"Kuso!" Red Raven muttered angrily. "Little Wolf," she barked, "let's go. We'll get her later."

Little Wolf nodded and glared at Sakura. "I'll be back for you." He cut Sakura's neck and got up. Never looking back, Little Wolf followed Red Raven out of the house.

Sakura got up shaking and wiped off the blood from her neck. Her eyes scanning the room. Turning around, she noticed other agents were now lurking around the house. "What took you so long?"

Some of them jumped in surprise. "K-Kinomoto-sa-sama," they stuttered.

"I asked you all a damn question! What took you guys in hell so damn long?!" Sakura roared.

Most of the younger agents cowered. "G-Gomen nasai. Please forgive us, demo Yue-sama didn't let us come."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Yue-sama," she muttered darkly. "Well, what are you all waiting for? An invitation?! Get over here and help them."

"Hai, Kinomoto-sama." They rushed over and began aiding the unconscious people.

"S-Sakura," a voice struggled.

Sakura turned and saw Yasumi clutching the table in order to stand. "Yasumi!" She rushed over to help.

"Are you alright?" Yasumi asked weakly.

Sakura snorted. "You were knock out and have a burn and_ you're _asking if _I'm_ alright?!"

Yasumi smiled. "Eh. What can I say?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on. Everyone's heading for JISA headquarters."

Many of the higher ranking agents were in stretchers and off they went.

END OF CH. 25

* * *

**Sakura: Whoa. That's was fun!**

**Yasumi nodded. "I agree."**

**Sakura fell out of her seat. "Holy shit! Yasumi when did you get here?"**

**Yasumi giggled.**

**Tomoyo: Are you okay Yasumi?**

**Eriol: Tomoyo are you okay?**

**Syaoran: Sakaura, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you.**

**Sakura gave him a 'hm' and looked away.**

**Kari: Who cares who's okay.**

**Mystical: Kari, that wasn't very nice.**

**Kari: Okay, how about. . . . Review please. I hoped you all loved this chapter as much as we did!**

**Mystical: Perfect.**


	26. What Does it Mean?

**Mystical: Hey all! Guess what?!**

**Everyone groans. . .**

**Mystical getting mad: I said, "Guess WHAT"?!!!!!**

**Eriol: You've finally put up one of your many stories!!!**

**Mystical: YES!!!! I hope everyone reads it!**

**Sakura and Tomoyo: Now on with the chapter!!**

**Everyone else: Yeah!!

* * *

**

**What does it mean?**

Chapter 26:

"I'm going to talk to Yue-sama." Black Cherry Blossom said, pacing the hospital room of Amethyst Designer.

"Iie. You can't Sa-Cherry." Amethyst said worried. She sat up.

"Its not a matter of I can't, demo of what I have to do. He purposly let them go late, hoping one of us wouldn't make it. And _you_ know _who_ he didn't want to live. Like okaa-san. . . Itai!" Sakura turned to Amethyst rubbing her head.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You know he didn't kill your okaa-san." Amethyst said angrily.

"Hai, demo he didn't do anything to help her!" Cherry snapped back. She sighed and looked at Amethyst. "Gomen nasai."

"Its alright. So what did you think of the party? Other than the fact that we were attacked."

Sakura smiled. "It was fun." Her smile faded and she look at Tomoyo seriously. "Can I tell you something?"

Tomoyo nodded and sat up straight. "Anything."

Sakura sat at the foot of the hospital bed. "I was. . .attacked," she started, choosing her words carefully. "By two CSSAS agents."

Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura, are you--"

Sakura held up a finger to silence her. "I saw one of the agents' face. " She gave a half chuckle. "His voice was very fimilar. Strange, huh?"

Tomoyo nodded, but said nothing.

"Well, ja ne. Need to go talk to Yue-sama." Sakura got up from the hospital bed and walked out of the infermiry wing. She walked briskly down the halls until she reached Yue's secratary's office.

"Iie! You can't go in there, Black Cherry Blossom. Yue-sama's orders. He's in a very important meeting." The blue haired lady said.

Sakura ignored the lady and went passed the first set of double doors. She reached the door of Yue's office and was about to go inside when. . .

"You promised me the best and all I got was a hormone-driven teenager who doesn't respond to her chip!" Yue's voice raged.

Sakura's eyes widened. _'What are they talking about?'_

"She does work! I just have to make a few adjustments. She wasn't wired. . .a cyborg, since she was little. Her body rejects it." A voice said.

"She better work or I'll cut off all funds for your projects!" Yue threathened.

The man gasped. "Iie! You can't. Do you know what you would lose? The _Sak-Kino project _if full-proof."

Yue snorted. "Have her working."

Sakura gasped and stepped away from the door. The _Sak-Kino project _had nothing to do with her, right? So then, why was her heart racing?

Suddenly, the door to Yue's office opened. An old man was standing there with Yue behind him. An evil grin formed on their faces.

"Looks like you have a chance to prove that your project will work," Yue said looking at Sakura intently.

The man grinned showing his hidious gray teeth. He wheezed and took ahold of Sakura's arm.

"Let go of me!" Sakura yelled as the old man pulled her into Yue's office. Suddenly, her eyes widened, her pupils dialated, and she fell to the ground out cold. Behind Sakura, Yue blew off the smoke coming out of his black stick--his electrical stunner.

"She's all yours." He said picking Sakura up with an evil grin plastered on his face.

* * *

**Mystical: Is this the end of Sakura as we know it?**

**Kari: Hahaha. Very funny. We all know that she lives.**

**Everyone nodds in agreement.**

**Sakura in robotic voice: Please review all.**

**Everyone looks from Sakura to Mystical.**

**Mystical sweatdrops. "Oops, guess I forgot to fix that. Hehehe..." Runs away.**


	27. The SakKino Project

**Tomoyo weeping: Sakura!!!!! No!!!!**

**Everyone sweat drops.**

**Eriol: Tomoyo, you do know Sakura is okay, right?**

**Everyone stares at the sobbing Tomoyo.**

**Syaoran: Doesn't look like she heard you.**

**Kari: You're so smart Syaoran. Do you know what's going to happen?**

**Mystical's ear twitches. "I hope you guys aren't talking about the up coming chapters.**

**Everyone: Of course not.

* * *

Chapter 27:**

**T****he **_**Sak-Kino Project**_

Emerald eyes opened slowly, taking in the fuzzy surroundings. The owner took notice of the white room with . . . What was that annoying noise? A beeping machine . . . Heart rate monitor. Sakura could hardly tell she was awake. Her head was throbbing, as if begging her to drift back to sleep. It was to hard not to resist. Slowly, her green eyes closed feeling nothing to fear.

Unknown to Sakura she was actually in a water tube with wires connected to the back of her neck and patches on her forehead. Her breaths came in slowly because she was wearing an oxygen mask.

The cream door of the room opened and a nurse no older than twenty-five stepped in. In her hand was a metal clipboard and pen. She walked up to a printing machine and smiled happily at Sakura. Her fingers moved across a lit board panel and flipped a few switches. Once she finished writing notes on her clipboard, she left the room.

Sakura's eyes opened so suddenly, but there was something wrong with them. They were plain white and data and numbers raced across them before Sakura closed them. This happened many times before Sakura was able to rest peacefully.

Hours later, Yue and the old man entered the room. Yue stared intently at Sakura.

"How is she progressing?" He asked the old man.

The old man wheezed and looked at the computer screen. "She's improving greatly. I just need to make some adjustments and update her software and chip. Other than that, she's in mint condition." He coughed and started to work on the computer. After a few minutes, the old man takes out a silver silicon computer chip and inserts it into the computer.

Yue watched the geezer mutter some things and clicking on the mouse of the computer. His eyes drifted to the sleeping figure of Sakura. A wicked grin formed on his pale features. "When will she be ready?"

"She'll be functional by tomorrow, _**but**_ if you want her 'normal,' you'll have to wait a week." The old man coughed and went back to work.

"Can she complete any missions?" Yue asked.

"She can when I finish this chip." The old man started to mutter, "Baka, frying my chip. I'll make sure she obeys her chip from now on."

Hours passed and Sakura had made no movement of life at all. Yue left the old man who was still working silently. It was well into dawn when the man finally finished. He took the chip out of the computer and moved to a metal table. His wrinkled hands grabbed the small blow torch and started to work on the chip again, adding new things to it.

Finally, after what seemed days, Sakura woke up; her eyes were pure, dull green.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Professor Agusu." She spoke in a robotic voice.

"Ah, ohayo Sak-Kino project 28256001. Systems check, please." Professor Agusu cleared his throat. "Sensors?"

"All fully operational, 100, professor."

"Good, good," Agusu nodded. "Knowledge capability?"

"Mathematics is critical, 40. Over all, functional."

"Emotional stability?" Agusu asked anxiously.

Sakura twitched. "None. Incapable of emotions, professor."

Agusu's eyes widened. "Human activity, functions, and reactions please." He said quickly.

"All low."

Professor Agusu took the chip and rushed over to the water capsule. "Activate empty slot."

"Hai." Sakura's eyes closed and a little slot opened. The professor slid the silicon chip inside and waited eagerly for any response. There were none, though. Agusu sighed wearily and plopped down on the nearest arm chair. He rubbed his temples thinking what had gone wrong. Knowing it was the mistake of Yue taking the unfinished Sakura problem, he contemplated his previous project that Yue had wanted. She was so beautiful and kind as a human, but when her robotic parts took over, she was a killing machine. Agusu stayed there not knowing whether to throw away the project before him or to let her live on. He had just about given up all hope when the water capsule started to bubble up.

Sakura's emerald orbs opened with a new dazzling shine that hadn't been there for weeks. She began to move little parts of her body, like her fingers, and looked around. Her eyes fell upon the excited professor. She watched him push a few of the buttons on the control panel below the capsule.

All the water drained, making Sakura step on to the bottom. Her legs wobbled, not use to the weight of her body or walking. The glass keeping her inside slid down automatically. She took slow steps forward and the many wires detached themselves. With nimble fingers, Sakura took off the oxygen mask and stepped off the platform.

"Konbawa, Sakura." Professor Agusu greeted cheerfully, not to be suspicious.

Sakura bowed. "Konbawa Professor Agusu-sama."

"Ne, Sakura, do you by chance remember the mission Yue assigned to you?" Agusu asked testing her memory.

"Yue-sama? Ano, hai." Sakura nodded.

"And what was it?" The professor asked looking a piece of paper Yue had given him.

Sakura looked like she was in deep thought. "To infiltrate the Casanovia building. Take out the secretary, Kasumi-san, and take her place in order to get information and finish the mission with an inside job."

Agusu nodded. "Very well, Sakura. Do you have everything you need to complete this mission?"

"Hai. When do I leave?" Sakura asked seriously, forgetting her partner.

"And your partner Sakura?"

"Partner?" Sakura asked puzzled. Many thoughts raced across her brain. "You mean Li-san?"

Professor Agusu looked down at the file and nodded. "Hai, hai. Li-san." His eyes widened in shock and he did a double take. "Did you say 'Li'?!"

Sakura nodded. "Hai, Li Xiao Lang. has been my partner for a few weeks now."

"Li," Agusu whispered as he sat down. He rubbed his temples.

Sakura blinked clearly confused with what he was feeling. "Daidjubu desu ka, Professor Agusu-sama?"

The professor nodded wearily. "Hai, hai. Daidjubu. Arigato for asking."

"You were asking me about my mission. Do you wish for me to leave on it and finish it?" Sakura asked heading for the door.

Agusu stood up. "Hai, Yue wants you to leave as soon as you can. You may want to change into something else first."

Sakura nodded. She picked up a spare nurse coat, put it on, and left. She walked briskly down the halls and made it to her office. Sakura noticed that she had a few messages on her machine. She discarded them and went to her secret weaponry safe. Knowing that Eriol wouldn't let her have any new weapons for her mission without Li there, Sakura stocked up on all sorts of armory. She went into her built-in closet and changed into one of the outfits Tomoyo had designed for the mission. She was not going to fail this time, and nothing, nothing was going to keep her from fulfilling it this time.  
Walking cautiously outside, Sakura tried to make sure no one saw her, but someone had to.

"Black Cherry Blossom-san!" Midnight Cresant Moon said, waving. "Where are you going? Amethyst Designer has been looking for you."

"Just out. Tell Amethyst that I will speak to her later. I am very busy, please excuse me." Sakura bowed and left, leaving a confused Midnight Cresent Moon. She could tell that something was wrong with Sakura, but what was it? Midnight had some investagating to do. And she was finally going to solve the riddle that Tomoyo had warned her about.

* * *

**Kari: Whoa. Sakura's going on a mission already?**

**Meiling: That's tough. So when is Syaoran finding out? Where is all the action? When does Tomoyo ask Eriol to help her get Sakura back to normal? When are we--**

**Everyone sighs in relief as Kari smiles with her hand clamp firmly on Meiling's mouth.**

**Mystical: Now that all of you have--**

**Syaoran: -heard Meiling ask many of the questions, we hope--**

**Eriol: WE hope that you will ask some yourselves. And--**

**Tomoyo: -we hope that this is getting clearer with every chapter that goes by. Like--**

**Sakura: Like why I was acting so weird during my mission.**

**Syaoran in the background: **_**OUR**_** mission**

**Mystical: WTF is this? I was the one that was supposed to be talking.**

**Kari glaring at Mystical: You always talk!**

**The two start fighting and everyone gathers around.**

**Syaroan and Eriol: My money's on Kari!**

**Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling: Mystical is so totally going to win. . . **

**Everyone: Please review!!!**


	28. Mission Part II

**Mystical: I have an awesome reply from **_**Butterfle**_**. Do you all want to hear it?**

**Everyone nods.**

**Mystical: **_**Ohh. . .I'm so confused!! You said that Sakura wasn't a human . . . So what the heck is she?! A cyborg? And what happened to Syaoran and Meiling? Thanks for the chapter, keep them coming:D**_

**Sakura: Well, in a word, yes. I am a cyborg.**

**Meiling nods: Sad really. And as for me and Syaoran, I can't tell you our whereabouts, but you'll find out soon enough.**

**Mystical: Sorry for confusing you.**

**Kari: No she's not.**

* * *

**Mission Part II**

Sakura made her way out of the building quickly. She hotwired Li's car and drove to the Casanovia building. When inside she glanced at the empty secretary desk and smirked. She walked to the elevator and waited patiently as it went to the highest floor.

The elevator rose slowly, almost stalling to keep Sakura inside. But the doors slide open with a ding and the agent stepped out. She made her way to the head office, swaying her hips with every step until she reached the glass doors. Her hands opened the door gently and quietly closed it behind her. Sakura stealthfully reached the mahogany desk of Casanovia, Mamuru. She quickly scanned the top of the desk for any important paperwork but found none. _'I thought that this was supposed to be easy!' _A frustrated sigh escaped her lips until her eyes landed on the closed drawers. She rolled her eyes at her own bakaness and bent down on her knees to open the drawers. They were locked of course. What did she expect? Her fingers fumbled with a small skeleton key until the lock clicked. Sakura was careful not to set off any alarms that might be there. Her eyes gleamed when she spotted a manila envelope.

Suddenly the doors opened unexpected and a man came in.

Sakura's POV:

Oh, kuso! How am I supposed to cover this up? It doesn't look to good. Come on me, think!

"Iie, iie. Tell him that I need to cancel the appointment. In the mean time try to find a suitable secretary for me. You know the kinds I want." His eyebrows wiggled pervertedly as he closed the door.

An idea hit her. Sakura smirked and laid herself on his desk._ 'This man is so perverted! Ack! I think I'm going to be sick,'_ She thought as she pouted her lips, making them look fuller than ever.

The man turned around and his eyes widened. "What are you doing here?!" He asked alarmed, but then took another look at Sakura and began drooling. He coughed and bowed. "Gomen nasai, miss. You caught me by surprise. Chotto sumimasen onegai."

Sakura gave a high pitched giggle that made her want to roll her eyes. "Iie. That's quite alright. I wasn't expecting you to soon." She swung her legs over the desk and hopped off.

Mamuru fixed his tie and cleared his throat. "You were expecting me?"

Sakura nodded, walking up to him. "Of course," she whispered seductively and batted her eyelashes against his cheek. She watched him shudder slightly.

"And what do you need, Kirei-san." Mamuru asked cleverly, smiling at his "original" nickname.

Sakura gave the same high pitched giggle. Inside she gagged. "Kirei-sama? I don't think I'm _that _beautiful. You flatter me." She walked back to the desk and sat in his chair. It was very comfortable.

"How can I not? You are a rare sight. Demo answer my question. I would ai to help you." He made his way over to Sakura. She flung her leg at him, making him stare at her long leg. Sakura moved it up and down.

"I want to know. Are there any cameras in your office?"

"Cameras?" Mamuru asked. He watched Sakura nod before answering. "Hai. A couple. Doshite?"

"Ano, datte I wanted to show you what I need. Demo the. . . .cameras." Sakura finished shyly.

Mamuru smiled pervertedly. "Ah. I can turn them off."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Honto ne? Arigatou gozaimasu."

Mamuru shook his head. "No need to thank me. Just helping you out." He grabbed a remote and punched a few buttons and then moved to his phone. It crackled before a voice came on.

"Hai, Casanovia-sama?" A voice came from the other end.

"I would like you to cancel any reservations that I have in a few hours. Hold any phone calls as well, onegai. Arigatou." Mamuru hung up without waiting for a response. He turned around smiling greedily, but that died in an instant. Sakura wasn't there.

"Miss me?" Sakura breathed on his neck. She watched him shudder and get ready to turn around, but she wouldn't allow it. Sakura took out a needle that was holding up her hair and held it to his throat. "Listen Casanovia, tell me what I want to know and I won't kill you. I promise."

Mamuru nodded weakly, sweating profusely.

"Where are those documents of your big project?" Sakura decided to ask first.

"O-Over th-there!" He pointed to the wall.

Sakura rolled her eyes. It figures. She sighed and concentrated on the wall. Her eyes turned red and she could now see through the wall. Sure enough the documents were there.

"Good. Now tell me, what relationship does your company have with the Li Corporation?"

"They . . . They f-funded the project, demo th-they stopped. D-Due to some pr-pr-problem they had. Another company . . . Daughter died from--from knowing too much." Mamuru answered unsure.

"Who?! Who died?!" Sakura asked eagerly to find out whatever she could.

"I don't know," he whimpered.

"Name!" Sakura whispered harshly, pushing the needle into the skin.

"Kankuro, I think. Gomen nasai!!" Mamuru cried.

"Shhh. What about the manila envelope in your drawer? What's in there?" Sakura's eyes on the desk.

"Just files. Don't kill me, onegai! I'll give you information on the Li Corporation!" Mamuru said and smiled when he say the look in Sakura's eyes. "Hai, they're planning to destroy something that is threatening to them. A weapon of some sort!"

Sakura started at the man coldly. "The _Sak-Kino_ project 28256001. Am I right?"

Mamuru stared at her and nodded. He watched terrified hoping she wouldn't do anything rash since she didn't like the answer.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything rash." Sakura replied as if reading her mind. She smiled at Mamuru with a gentle smile getting him to calm down before she pierced his neck with the needle. He fell with a 'thud' and she got up. Sakura walked to the wall and inspected it for a way to open the secret panel. She tapped the wall looking for a hollow place, but found none.

"Kuso," she cursed under her breath and continued searching for a way to get the documents. "I should have asked him how to get the documents. I'll have to ask Eriol how and come back later." Sakura sighed in defeat and backed away, knowing that coming back later was going to be even tougher and harder. On her way out, she grabbed the manila folder on the desk and glanced at Mamuru who was spread eagle on the ground. She sighed in disgust at the sight of him and left quickly, unnoticed.

At JISA:

Tomoyo was out of the infirmary and was running around the building looking for Sakura. Many other agents came running up to her giving her various information, but she dismissed most of it.

Tomoyo's POV:

Kuso Sakura! Where are you now? I've looked for you everywhere. Even Yukito's grave! I knew something was wrong when you weren't at school yesterday. You can't be on your mission either. Li wasn't gone. He has been acting strange, though. I wonder what's up with him. . .

Suddenly, Midnight Crescent Moon ran up to Tomoyo and practically tackled her. "Amethyst Designer, I'm so happy I found you!"

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai," she kept moving and Midnight jogged to keep up with her.

"Listen, Amethyst. I heard you were looking for Cherry Blossom, ne. I saw her about an hour ago. She was acting so strange."

Tomoyo stopped and turned to Midnight. "Nani? When? Why didn't you tell me? I need to find her."

Midnight grabbed Tomoyo by the shoulders and took her somewhere else. She locked the door behind her. "I think something is wrong with her."

Tomoyo stared at Midnight. "What do you mean? Sakura has always been Sakura."

"Demo haven't you even noticed something was different about her since she started working here?" Midnight asked urgently.

Tomoyo didn't want to admit it to herself, but there was something in Sakura that changed. She nodded and whispered quietly, "Hai, I did notice something."

Midnight sighed in relief. "When I saw her, she was talking in a monotone. It sounded like a . . . robotic voice, kind of. I think she's a--"

Tomoyo put her hand over Midnight's mouth. "Shhh, shizuka! Don't say anything like that. Sakura isn't a robot. She was naturally born, hai?"

Midnight nodded and exhaled when Tomoyo removed her hand. "I didn't mean anything by it. It was just a theory, you know? Demo she _was_ acting automatic. . ." She trailed on.

Tomoyo smiled. "It's okay. Come on, I'll bet they're looking for us." She beckoned for Midnight to follow her and they both left the room. Nothing new was going on. This made both of them slightly confused. A few minutes ago it was havoc since Tomoyo had almost everyone running around to find information on Sakura.

"What do you think happened that made everyone quiet down?" Midnight asked following Tomoyo. She watched her friend shrug and left the topic alone. She had a feeling that something wasn't right. It irked her to no end. Little did she know that Sakura was back from her solo mission.

* * *

**Sakura: This was very informative. So Tomoyo, has Yasumi told you anything?**

**Tomoyo shook her head: Nope. I hope she doesn't find out.**

**Syaoran: For everyone's sakes I hope not either.**

**Eriol nods: Same here. I can't wait for the next chapter. I get to try and crack Sakura.**

**Sakura: Yeah? I'd like to see you try to get an answer out of me. I won't spill. One, I can't and two, I don't want to tell you. You'll find out sooner or later anyway.**

**Meiling: Yup, as well as everyone else. Sakura, I'm sorry for what I'm going to do when I go to school.**

**Sakura smiled: "No problem. I'm use to it." She looked over at Syaoran.**

**Syaoran: How many times do I have to say I'm sorry??!!!**

**Kari: Please review and save Sakura!!!!!!**

**Eriol looking around: Hey, anyone know where Mystical is?**

**Everyone looks around, but their eyes only land on a whistling Kari.**

**Kari: "What? I don't know where she is." She smiled evilly and Mystical is gagged in the background.**


	29. Eriol's Turn to Question

**Eriol: Yes! I can't wait till I question Sakura.**

**Sakura: Well, get ready big boy cause it's coming.**

**Tomoyo: Don't be too hard on her.**

**Eriol: Don't worry.**

**Syaoran: If I find out that you do anything to her, I'll. . .**

**Sakura: What? I dare you to do something.**

**Meiling: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Don't worry my fair Kinomoto; I'll make sure school goes swell on Monday.**

**Everyone sweat drops. "On with the chapter!" They cheer.**

**Kari: Why don't I get to be in this?!**

**Mystical: I don't want you to be.**

**Kari: Then why am I doing homework?**

**Mystical: Because I have a drama performance and everyone needs their homework done.**

* * *

**Eriol's Turn to Question**

Chapter 29:

Everyone stared at Sakura who was walking down the halls. They dared not ask her where she had been for they feared what she would do. Mostly everyone steered clear from her. She was wearing an aura that told everyone to back away.

Sakura walked down the halls ignoring everyone else. She had to get to Yue-sama's office quickly, he had told her a few minutes ago. If he said something, she had to obey, no matter what. Her legs moved quite briskly, obviously wanting to get this over with. She took a deep breath as she neared her destination. Sakura closed her eyes as she knocked on the door. One thing she failed to notice was that Yue's secretary was gone. Now being a spy, she should notice these things, but as I have just stated, she didn't notice.

"Come in, Sakura." Yue's voice said from the other side.

Sakura nodded and went in. Dr. Agusu and Yue were standing there smiling. She smiled back at them and bowed.

"Mission?" Yue asked sounding not interested.

"Successful, Yue-sama. Got every bit of information that Casanovia would give." Sakura said smiling. She secretly hoped that Yue or the Doctor couldn't tell that she was hiding something.

Dr. Agusu looked pleased with himself at her answer. He bent down and whispered something in Yue's ear.

"See? I told you she would be operational. You don't have to worry about anything."

Yue didn't seem pleased though. At least he didn't look pleased the way his lips were pursed, but a smile graced his lips. "Good. I want you to look into the mission in depth."

Sakura nodded, but then something dawned on her. "What about Li?"

"Forget about him for now. Just head to Eriol and get everything you need." Yue said not really paying attention.

Sakura's expression went blank, but was gone. "Hai. Ja mata, Yue-sama and Dr. Agusu-sama." She left the office and walked past the empty secretary desk. She made her way to the lowest level of JISA in hopes to find Eriol.

One thing Sakura did notice is that the two hentai guards weren't outside the door. She was a little confused as to why, but something inside her felt extremely joyful. She shrugged it off and made her way inside the weapons quarter. Sakura looked around the place, but it was practically empty. The other people who normally worked there weren't there and neither was Eriol.

"Clow! Clow Reed! Where are you?!" Her voice still hid a trance of robotic ness in it. She frowned and activated her heat motion eyes. That caused her normal eyes to become a dark forest green color.

Sakura looked around the area. There were faint traces of red and orange smudged across the place, but no real body heat. She moved around slowly until she spotted a yellow, orange, and red figure in front of herself. She blinked several times and her eyes returned to normal. Standing there, looking very puzzled was Eriol.

"Sakura? Was I imagining it or was there something different about your eyes?" Eriol asked staring into her eyes.

Sakura shook her head. "Iie, there was nothing wrong with my eyes. Maybe you need to get yours checked Clow Reed." She smiled, but gained a suspicious look from him.

"Demo I was sure that they were a much darker green than usual. Anyway, if you're sure. What do you need?"

Sakura blinked trying to process the current change in conversation. She spoke slowly, "Ah. Yue-sama said for me to come here and gather information about my mission. I need to research it in depth."

Eriol nodded. "Hai, demo I don't know how you'll be able to get much information without the folder that that Casanovia person has."

"Have some faith in my abilities. I have the folder currently with me." Sakura showed him the manila folder.

Eriol took the folder and looked it over. He scanned every page carefully, making sure that it was legit. To much of his surprise every paper was legit and up to date. Each contained elaborate details of plans that were going to be put to use, ones that were in use, and some that were used against the company. New schematics for high-tech weaponry arsenal were also among the papers.

Sakura was staring at Eriol, observing all of his facial emotions. She blinked trying to make out what he was feeling. When he scoffed, she felt puzzled. "Is there something wrong, Clow Reed?"

Eriol shook his head. "Iie. In fact, everything here is actually legit. IIt's a surprise really. I thought that they would have kept it hidden better. Oh well. This is better in my opinion. Now, you won't have to go on too many missions. So have you talked to Tomoyo, yet?" Eriol asked, putting the folder in a cabinet.

"Nani?" Sakura asked confused. "Amethyst Designer wanted to talk . . . with. . . me?"

Eriol nodded. "You know, Sakura, we are alone. You can use our names." He looked at her for any normal facial emotions that she showed as in a small 'o' with her mouth, however, there weren't any. She only nodded before going on with the conversation, which took a while.

"T-Tomoyo," Sakura choked out, "wanted to speak with me? About what?" She gave a fake smile.

Eriol noticed that she stumbled on Tomoyo's name and that her smile was fake. He felt that something was up and he was going to find out what. "Hai, she wanted to know where you were. I mean you couldn't be on your mission, ne?"

"I couldn't? Doshite? I am capable, am I not?" Sakura asked not knowing where this conversation was going to end up.

"Hai, you are capable, demo did you forget that it was a _**team**_ mission. Li was here the whole time, so if you were to go on the mission, he would have to go with you. So where were you if you weren't on your mission?"

Sakura nodded. That was true; she couldn't go on the mission without her partner. The rules of JISA clearly specified that. "I was at. . . "She started to feel the pressure. Had she ever lied before? If she had, she felt she was no good at it. Making an excuse was hard, but she did it earlier today, didn't she? Her body felt unusually warm, especially her head.

"We've established that you were somewhere, demo where?" Eriol asked observing that Sakura wasn't acting like her normal self. There was something wrong.

"Ano, I was actually at home working on my school work." She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. "We have a project due in science and I wanted to complete it."

Eriol gave her a long suspicious look before a smile graced his lips. That was Sakura. So why was she acting so funny? It was gnawing at his brain.

"Demo Sakura, if you were at your house how did you get these files?" Eriol asked waving the manila folder. "And why didn't you tell your onii-chan? He didn't even know where you were."

Sakura backed away a bit. This was too much.

Sakura's POV:

What the hell? I must gain access into the main computer to distract him. This is melting my human capability patterns.

Normal POV:

Eriol stared at Sakura. It seemed as though she was thinking deeply of something. Then something happened. Sakura's eyes turned a hollow, dull green and the alarms went off. He looked around wildly. Nothing bad was happening. He turned to Sakura who was smiling, but when she turned to him, she frowned mouthing: _'What's wrong? Is something happening?'_ Over the blaring alarms.

Eriol shook his head. Sakura didn't look alarmed like she normally would. This was getting fishy. She use to always look on edge when an alarm would go off. He pulled out a small black box from his pocket and pushed one of the many buttons on it. The alarms ceased.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura blinked her now normal emerald eyes. "Why wouldn't I be? You said it was nothing."

"Hai, I did say that, demo every time an alarm goes off you become all panicky and on edge. It's a habit of yours."

Sakura shrugged, trying to make it look casual. She had to cover up her mistake. "I guess I want to change that habit. I'm tired of being scared of a measly alarm."

Eriol nodded. "Hai, demo you can't change that fast. I saw your eyes change color. How?" He wasn't going to let her wiggle out of this.

Sakura's eyes widened. "They didn't change. What are you, a police? I don't think so. T-Tomoyo is waiting to talk to me, Clow. If you don't mind, I'm leaving." She turned to walk, but Eriol grabbed her.

"Iie. Sakura what is wrong? I know that there's a problem so don't go denying it. I saw what I saw. Who are you? What are you?" Eriol asked tightening his grip.

Sakura was cornered by him. She figured as much. One thing was that she didn't wince from his grip. She grabbed his arm with her free hand and twisted it backwards. She then pinned him down to the ground. Sakura twitched her circuits were activating to fast to control.

"Sakura, what are you doing?! I'm your friend!" Eriol yelled struggling from her grip, she felt like lead.

Sakura blinked and backed away from him. "Entering memory," she said in a robotic voice. Her eyes turned hollow. "Scanning for face recognition. Hiiragizawa, Eriol. Weapons maker for JISA. Daidouji, Tomoyo's lover, good friend, brother of Midnight Crescent Moon."

Eriol blushed hearing that he was Tomoyo's lover, but discarded that. He had to focus on Sakura now. The way she talked was like a robot.

Eriol's POV:

Matte! A robot? Sakura can't be a robot. She was born naturally. Does that mean she's part robot? If so, what part? This would make her a cyborg, wouldn't it?

Normal POV:

Eriol gasped at his theory as Sakura snapped out of it. He stared at Sakura with his mouth opened and started to feel around on his desk for something to stun her. He knows that he has to keep her busy.

"Sakura have you been feeling any different lately?"

"Nani? Feeling different? Whatever could you be talking about Clow? I have never felt better." Sakura raised her fist up to her eye level and stretched her fingers. The way she was talking was really creeping him out.

Eriol looked at her. "I told you to call me Eriol."

Sakura nodded. "Hai, of course. Gomen nasai, E-Eriol." She smiled and twitched.

Eriol grabbed the nearest object to him and closed his eyes as he used it. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw a light shining on Sakura. She started to laugh.

_**"You're tiring me, Black Cherry Blossom. Put a stop to this baka before he finds out what you really are!"**_ Yue's voice from inside Sakura's head ordered.

Sakura had a blank expression on her face before it turned hard and cold. "You thought you could stop me?" She shook her head and clicked her tongue in disapproval. "You know too much. I can't believe you tried to trick me into answering your questions. I have to make you forget what you know. Gomen nasai, Clow Reed--I mean Eriol." She grabbed a small brown cylinder container from her pocket and opened it. Her fingers pinched the silver dust inside and she blew it in Eriol's face. He fell limp, breathing slowly.

Sakura put the container in her pocket and dusted her hands off. She smiled at her work and left his quarters. Tomoyo was next and she was going to be much easier.

* * *

**Tomoyo: Sakura how could you?!**

**Sakura shook her head: I didn't! It wasn't my fault. It was Yue!**

**Everyone yells and runs to Yue with flamed torches and pitch-forks.**

**Yue: It wasn't me! Mystical told me to say it. She's the one who's writing all of this!**

**Everyone sweat drops and makes an 'o' shape with their mouths. They go after Mystical.**

**Mystical: It was Kari!**

**Kari: What?**

**Mystical: She's making me write that Sakura attack all of you on the next chapter.**

**Kari: I repeat---"What?" I'm not the one. I love you guys! Please review.**

**Everyone attacks her and Mystical laughs evilly. "That was too easy. Sorry that you had to get your memory erased Eriol! Please update. And Sakura won't attack anyone. . . . yet…**


	30. Tomoyo's Turn To Go Down That Is

**Kari: It sure it taking you a while, Mys.**

**Mystical: Hey, it's not my fault I couldn't get on! Give me a break.**

**Syaoran: Could you two stop bickering and get on with the story?**

**Kari: Right. Stop Sakura before she does anything to Tomoyo!**

**Meiling runs off somewhere and comes back with rope. She ties Sakura to the chair.**

**Sakura: Hey! Lemme go Meiling! This is not fair! I promise I won't hurt Tomoyo!**

**Meiling eyes her suspiciously: Sorry, Sakura, no can do. I have to make sure she's safe from you.**

**Syaoran: Let her go Mei!**

**Eriol hides Tomoyo in the closet. "Hide here for now; I'll get you when the chapter is over."**

**Tomoyo: Thank you Eriol.**

**Eriol locks the closet and runs off to the group.**

**Mystical: Are there no hard feelings between ya'll?**

**Everyone shakes their heads no.**

**Mystical: Hm, Kari, have you finished their projects yet?**

**Kari nods: Yup, but enough with homework! On with the chapter!**

**Everyone yells in agreement.**

* * *

**Tomoyo's Turn . . . To Go Down That Is**

Sakura took her time walking the halls. She was in no rush to see Tomoyo. As long as she wouldn't have to get her hands dirty, she was going to be happy. Sakura really didn't want to hurt her friend, but if Yue-sama commanded it, then she would have to.

Two glass doors slid open and Sakura stepped in. She followed the hall to Tomoyo's quarters and entered those doors. "Amethyst?" Sakura walked around the spacious room. "Are you here?" She heard nothing and was debating whether to use her infrared vision or not, when the doors behind her opened and Tomoyo walked in backwards.

"I'll have them ready by tomorrow morning. Ja ne, Midnight!" Tomoyo turned around and let out a little scream. She put her hand over her heart and began to breathe deeply. "Sakura, you scared me. I didn't expect you here yet." She smiled warmly at her second-cousin.

Sakura blinked and her mouth formed in a little 'o'. "Gomen nasai Amethyst. Clow told me you want to speak to me. Is anything wrong?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Iie, nothings wrong." She walked over to her desk and began typing rapidly on her computer. "Go ahead and sit. Are you thirsty?"

Sakura shook her head as she sat down. "Iie, demo arigato. Anyway, if nothing's wrong what do you want?" She crossed her legs and stared intently at Tomoyo who was now clicking many times and dragging things across the screen. It was obvious to Sakura that Tomoyo was designing another outfit.

Tomoyo stopped working on the computer for a moment and sat down staring at Sakura. "I was just worried about you, Saku. No one has seen you in forever and everyone was getting really worried."

"Well, they shouldn't. I can take care of myself and they should know that. I am, after all, best in hand-to-hand combat here." Sakura got up from the chair and made her way around Tomoyo's desk to her. "What's the real reason I'm here?"

"Nani? The real reason? Saku, I just wanted to know if you were okay. I was so scared something happened to you." Tomoyo looked at Sakura strangely. "You do seem to be acting strange, Saku."

Sakura gave Tomoyo a funny smile as she stepped closer to her. "Am I or is it just you? Have you just lost your mind working so hard Amethyst?" She reached into her pocket while keeping her eyes locked with Tomoyo's. "You poor thing, your probably imagining that I'm acting strangely." Sakura clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth in disapproval as she took her hand from her pocket, revealing the container she used on Eriol.

Tomoyo's eyes broke from Sakura's stare and stared at the container in her hand. "What's that for Sakura?"

"Curious one, aren't you? Too curious, though. Gomen nasai Tomoyo, demo I don't want you finding out anything and neither does Yue-sama." Sakura opened the container and took a pinch of the powder inside. She got ready to blow it in Tomoyo's face.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Midnight was right. There is something wrong with you Sakura."

Sakura's face went blank, "Midnight? She knows what I am? That is unacceptable. Gomen nasai Tomoyo, demo I have to do what Yue-sama requests, even if that means disposing of you." She blew the powder in her face just as Midnight walked through the doors.

Midnight dropped the manila envelopes in her hands, fear evident on her features. "Nani?! Sakura what are you doing?" She unconsciously took a step back while staring at Tomoyo's unconscious figure.

Sakura turned to Midnight and gave her a really creepy smile. "Konnichiwa Midnight. So nice of you to stop by. I must really thank you for telling Tomoyo about me and my. . ." Sakura looked as though she was thinking of the right word, "condition. If only you had been a good girl and minded your own business then I wouldn't have to do this." She reached into her pocket and took out the same small container she had used on the last two people, but when she turned her attention to Midnight, the agent was already out the doors. Sakura growled in frustration, things were never easy. She glanced at Tomoyo's unconscious figure before bolting out the door.

_'Sakura, you better stop that agent before I get my hands on you!'_

Sakura paused and blinked. She nodded slowly before continuing the chase after Midnight. This probably wasn't going to end well. Poor Midnight, if only she had minded her own business and left Tomoyo out of the whole thing.

A flash of pink shone in the lights of the hallways. It was Midnight, trying to escape out one of the many secret hidden routes.

Sakura mentally cursed and focused her eyes on the wall ahead that contained the secret exit. Extreme heat was emitting from her pupils and shot out at the wall. The door way was now melted together.

Midnight struggled with the door, unaware that Sakura was right behind her. When she felt a presence behind her, she turned around and screamed.

"Now, now Midnight, is that anyway to greet me? After all, you haven't seen me in two-three days. Should we start over?" Sakura features appeared very natural looking, like whatever had happened didn't.

"Sakura, watashi . . . ano," Midnight was breathing hard. She was very confused. "Demo anata, Sakura you were acting so strange. I saw you and Tomoyo and you were attacking her."

Sakura stared at Midnight. "That sounds ridiculous. Are you feeling alright? Maybe you need some sleep, I'm sure Tomoyo wouldn't mind if you took the rest of the day off." She gave Midnight a warm smile.

Midnight took a moment before she nodded and followed Sakura. She seemed to have forgotten what happened.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'So trusting. Poor girl, oh well.'_ She swung and arm around Midnight's shoulders and continued walking down the hall with her. Strange that hardly anyone was there. Sakura took a quick peek in her palm and sure enough there was enough powder to knock Midnight out and erase everything she 'thought' she saw. She slowly raised her palm to Midnight's face level and blew the dust/powder into her face as she turned to face Sakura.

Midnight collapsed on the floor in front of Sakura.

Sakura clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "I'm not cleaning that up." She walked over the body and made her way to Yue's quarters.

* * *

**Syaoran: My turn is coming up to find out what Sakura really is and save her!**

**Mystical hits him on the head. "Baka! You weren't suppose to tell them what's coming up!" She shakes her head.**

**Sakura still tied up in the chair: And what makes you think I want you saving me?!**

**Kari: What other stories are you doing Mys?**

**Mystical: Me? Oh, I finished one about how Kagome's dad dies and posted it up. Currently, I'm working on a Naruto one, called- "A Summer they'll never forget." I know, it sounds like the other Card Captor Sakura fanfic I had up, but it's much more different. I do have another Card Captor Sakura fanfic, though. In this one, Sakura is a professional competitive dancer looking for the right partner to compete in the couple's competition. I'm not going to say much or else that'll spoil it.**

**Kari: Blah, blah, blah. Boy am I sorry I asked you that question.**

**Mystical sticks her tongue out and so does Kari.**

**Eriol: Please review. I hoped you all liked it.**

**Meiling: Hey, does anyone where Tomoyo is?**

**In the closet . . .**

**Tomoyo: Two bottles of beer on the wall, two bottles of beer. You take one down and pass it around, one bottle of beer on the wall. One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer. You take it down and pass it around, no bottles of beer on the wall. Eriol?!!!!! Is it safe to come out now?" Tomoyo sighs heavily: Two million bottles of beer on the wall . . .**


	31. Syaoran's Plan SaKino Strikes Again

**Kari: Boy, this chapter is super long.**

**Everyone nods in agreement.**

**Mystical: Why thank you. It took me so long. Sorry for that.**

**Meiling: Well, I am happy I am mentioned in a good way for once.**

**Mystical sweatdrops: This is one of the first times you have been mentioned.**

**Meiling: And?**

**Everyone falls anime style.**

**Eriol: Does it matter? Let's get on with the chapter. I want to see some action!**

**Syaoran: Yea, I want to see Meiling get her butt whopped.**

**Meiling glared daggers at him and crossed her arms over her chest.**

**Sakura: Let's just get a move on. I want school to start. I'm so bored!**

**Mystical: Right . . . okay, well since everyone is here we can start. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Kari: Wait! Has anyone seen Tomoyo? . . .**

**In the closet:**

**Tomoyo: "Eriol!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is it safe yet?!! I need to go to that bathroom!!!!!!!" She sighs heavily and tries to open the door. Its locked. "Darn it Eriol! Is Sakura still dangerous?!"

* * *

**

**Syaoran's Plan; SaKino Strikes Again**

Sakura knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She was at Professor Agusu's office instead. Yue had given her orders to meet him and the doctor so they can do a check-up on her.

"Come in," Professor Agusu rasped. It sounded as if he was working on something.

Sakura gingerly opened the door and stepped into the room. She bowed and greeted them both. Her eyes traveled the familiar room. The tube that held her was still there and hooked up to the machines.

"Sakura, my dear, please come over here. Don't be shy." Professor Agusu gestured to a cylinder that looked exactly like the one she was in, but it wasn't filled with water.

Sakura nodded and walked over the cylinder. She waited as Agusu attached all these wired to her before she stepped into the cylinder.

Professor Agusu hurried over to the main computer and began to scroll down the information. "No bodily injuries and nothing vital. Her body is fusing wonderfully with the cybertronics and most importantly, she'll be back to normal by noon tomorrow." He smiled at Sakura. "She'll be the ultimate weapon and JISA will be unstoppable, not even CSSAS would stand up to you."

Yue smiled greedily at Sakura. "Keep her here until noon tomorrow. The effects of Memory Powder she used on her friends will wear off and all will be normal."

"What about her brother and father?" Professor Agusu asked while clicking away at his computer.

"Don't worry about them. I'll tell her brother I have her working on a small assignment that doesn't involve her partner. And I have her father locked up and replaced with that android you built for me."

Agusu's eyes widened. "Demo I built that android for you ten years ago!"

Yue nodded. "Hai, I replaced her father when she was six, two years before she joined JISA. It was genius to have her trained by the same cybertronics that were going to manifest her body. Now all we have to do is make sure that CSSAS doesn't find out anymore than they need to know." He turned and left the room.

Agusu sighed deeply while massaging his temples. He looked up at Sakura sadly. "Gomen nasai about your okaa-san, Sakura. I wish I used another test subject, demo Yue-sempai told me that you would be the best and I was so young like you." He returned to his work, leaving Sakura to rest in the cylinder.

± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ± ±

Somewhere else . . .

"So that's what we're going to do, hai?" Meiling Li asked her cousin going over the plan for the thousandth time.

Syaoran Li nodded and sighed wearily. "Hai. Can we give it a rest now, Mei? I'm starving."

Meiling eyed him suspiciously. "You've changed Syaoran. Back home you never let your guard down and you never acted like this. If Aunt saw the way you were acting she would work you until you behaved correctly."

"Whatever. Can we eat, now?" Syaoran whined.

Meiling rolled her ruby red eyes and growled in frustration at his behavior. She got up from the table they were at and stormed off yelling behind her, "When you decide to take this mission seriously I'll be back!"

Syaoran sighed and sat up on the dark green couch. He thought about what Meiling had just said.

Meiling's POV:

Syaoran that baka bastard! Does he not understand what it would mean if we finally finish this mission? We'd save everyone in China, demo iie! He's too busy paying attention to that JISA slut than he is to the mission.

I got up and paced my room throwing a few curses here and there. I finally had it and walked briskly to my computer. I entered my super hard password . . ._** Syaoranisminebitch**_ . . . and did some research on this Sakura Kinomoto girl.

Normal POV:

**Kinomoto, Sakura leads Tomeda High Cheerleaders to the Top!**

_14-year-old Kinomoto, Sakura is being called a Cheer-prodigy. She has led the Tomeda Falcons to the sky and beyond. Placing 1st in the All-State Cheerleading competition, there's nothing that can't stop this girl._

_Lucky for us, Sakura agreed to do an interview with us. We asked her about her past._

_"Well, I took all sorts of self-defense when I was younger and I guess that helped plenty." She gave a heart-warming smile and went on. "Later on, when I was like ten or twelve, I took gymnastics. I didn't' go very far with it though. Never competed, it just didn't feel right. As my best friend and second cousin, Daidouji, Tomoyo would say, "Sakura you have too much energy and such a loud voice. You can go far with that, and not to mention you are so kawaii!" So I took her advice and tried out for the varsity team. I couldn't believe I actually made, demo that's pretty much how this all got started."_

_From self-defense to gymnastics to queen of Cheerleading, Kinomoto, Sakura is an all-go-girl. We can't wait to see what else this girl is going to do._

_Click the link below to watch Kinomoto, Sakura evolve from black belt to black and silver pom-poms._

Meiling sighed and turned away from her computer. She hated to admit it, but Sakura was good. When she was fourteen, she was going through boot camp, not being noticed on live TV. Sakura was like the ultimate girl, too good to be real . . .

"How can I be such a baka?!" Meiling asked herself. "It all makes sense now." She began to whisper her ideas, "Sakura wouldn't have discovered those skills on her own, much less at that young of an age. She is working with JISA so they must have sent someone to train her. Sakura Kinomoto is--"

"Mei!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled from downstairs, interrupting her almost formulated idea.

Meiling sighed and thought over what she said. It sounded like she jumped to conclusions and utterly ridiculous. Was she just jealous because Syaroan liked her? She got up and walked downstairs. "Nani?"

"Your school things came." Syaoran said holding up her package. "You should make sure it fits schools tomorrow and we have lots to do there." He handed her the big brown package.

Meiling looked at Syaoran and smirked. _'He's finally getting serious.'_ She thought and ran back up to her room to try on her uniform.

Syaoran's POV:

Am I just scared that I like Sakura? Is that it or is there something else? Maybe she could actually be JISA's ultimate weapon . . . Nah. She couldn't be. Sakura's too pure and innocent; I mean I saw what happened when she killed that Kasumi-girl. She could never wipe out an entire organization. Could she?

Normal POV:

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. A mental picture of Sakura smiling flashed into his mind. She did look too innocent. He began to play back the mission when Kasumi came back crying after Sakura failed to kill her. That Sakura didn't look normal. She looked like a crazed killer or something.

Syaoran sighed deeply before he began meditating, that usually calmed him and then he would be able to formulate plans and ideas that were full proof. His amber-maroon eyes snapped opened moments later and he started writing down the plan as it came to him.

First, he had to prove that Sakura was the ultimate weapon or that she knew something about it. If he did it this way he was going to do that was by tricking her or hypnotizing her some way. He already had her trust, but it was going to seem suspicious if he just started asking for information. She wasn't a complete dumbo. No, he was going to have to begin with small none-important questions.

Next, he was going to have to follow-up on research to see if what Sakura said was true. Since he didn't have access to all the top secret information of JISA he was going to either have to hack into the JISA mainframe or jack someone's JISA computer. Once he got the computer, he was going to compare the data they had with the one CSSAS had.

"Syaoran, what do you think?" Meiling had come down the stairs wearing her school uniform. She smiled brightly, looking like a normal girl.

Syaoran glanced up and smiled. "You look like a normal girl for once."

Meiling huffed and pouted. She placed her hands on hips. "What do you mean by that? I've always been normal for a CSASS agent at our age. Now look what I added to this." Meiling unbuttoned her while shirt and revealed a white tank top with weapons strapped onto the sides of her top. "And I also stacked myself with weapons here too!" She lifted up her black skirt and showed Syaoran the mini shot gun and pouches that were attached to her small shorts.

"You're really ready for school tomorrow." Syaoran stated, getting back to his full-proof plan. He noticed that Meiling hadn't left and looked up. "Nani? What is it?"

Meiling gave him a faint smile and shook her head. "Nothing, Syaoran. It's just that . . . never mind. It's nothing to be worried about." She stared at her cousin a little while longer before running back up the stairs. Meiling sat on her bed staring at the door with nothing better to do. A million thoughts were running through her mind. She had to do something to clear her mind. Meiling got up and jumped out her window, running down the main sidewalk of the town.

"Hai! Now watch my new moves, Tomoyo." Came Sakura's voice from Penguin Park. She was dressed in a dark blue sports bra and yellow exercise capris. Across from her was Tomoyo with a video camera in hand.

Meiling stopped running and walked to where Sakura was. "What are you doing?" She asked watching Sakura perform various flips and fighting moves. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and a smirk on her face. "You look like your freakin' constipated." Meiling gave a little laugh as Sakura and Tomoyo frowned.

"Excuse me, demo who are you?" Sakura asked, getting an uneasy feeling from the girl in front of her. Her instincts were telling her to beat the crap out of this girl and in some part of her mind; she was analyzing who this girl was. Something inside her was ticking; it felt strange to Sakura, as if she was on some mission.

"Watashi no namae wa Li, Meiling desu." Meiling said in perfect Japanese.

Sakura's mouth dropped opened. "Li? Do you know a Li Xiao Lang?" She studied Meiling carefully for the truth. Maybe she could finally get down to the bottom of everything.

Meiling scoffed as if she was offended. "Know him? He's my cousin. I came here on specific orders from his mother to make sure he does well." She was secretly analyzing Sakura and mentally noting details on her. "So what were you doing just now? Some kind of routine or something?"

"Or something," Sakura muttered under her breath. She had a bad feeling about this Meiling Li. "It was nothing that concerns you, but if you must know, I was planning my next Cheerleading routine." She gave Meiling a fake smile.

Meiling gave Sakura a little 'mhm' and sat down at the bench. "Well, let me see it." She stared at Sakura and waited for her to start.

Sakura stared at Meiling in disbelief. Who was this girl to tell what to do? She wasn't going to perform her routine because some hot shot from China told her to. "Excuse me?" She said as politely as she could muster. "I was getting ready to leave, though. So I don't think so. Gomen, Li, Meiling. It was nice to meet you though." Sakura gestured for Tomoyo to follow her and began to walk away when Meiling flipped in front of her.

"You pretty rude, you know. I come here from China and introduce myself, demo you just walk away. No name or anything. I won't let you get away with that Kinomoto, Sakura." Meiling got into a Kung Fu stance and her red eyes dared Sakura to challenge her.

Sakura's green orbs narrowed and gave Meiling that look that told her that she wasn't about to fight her. She gave a small scoff and walked away from Meiling. What happened next went so fast, but happened slowly for Sakura. She saw Meiling's fist coming at her from behind and slowly she bent backwards, until she touched the ground. Then Sakura pushed herself up with so much force that she flipped behind Meiling. "Don't try so hard. It won't get you anywhere, Li. Your cousin made that mistake. Now, if you excuse me, I have somewhere I have to be."

Meiling's red eyes turned to black slits. No one ever made a fool out of Meiling Li and got away with it. She struck out two of her fingers and aimed for Sakura's spine. "You better watch yourself, Kinomoto. I don't take things lightly." Meiling stood straight and smirked, but something didn't feel right. She turned around quickly to see Sakura's fist graze her cheek.

"I don't take things lightly either, Li. I knew you something was off about you." Sakura's eyes turned a deadly shade of gray. "Locked onto target." She said aloud as her eyes stayed glued on Meiling and began running full speed at her.

Meiling barely had time to dodge Sakura's fist when her next attack came. She did her best to avoid it, but Sakura was locked on her. She had to think of something fast. Sakura was acting like a machine locked onto the person it was suppose to shoot.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled. She was afraid what her best friend would do to Meiling. She had never before seen Sakura act this way toward people. She was acting very strange and was now fighting a stranger. Tomoyo watched helplessly as clutched Sakura's bag tighter.

Tomoyo's voice didn't even register in Sakura's mind. She was locked in on her target and nothing was going stop her until she finished destroying it. "Don't even bother," her voice came out animatronic. "You can't stop me, it's futile to deny to inedible." She gave Meiling a good hard kick in her stomach and sent the poor girl flying.

Out of nowhere, three, tiny, metal needles came flying and struck Sakura on her arms and mid-back. Sakura fell down on the ground and struggled to get up. Her eyes reverted to her normal green color. She pulled out the needles and put a hand to her forehead. Her mind was spinning quickly and her eyes were stinging. She looked around at everyone that was around.

"Tomoyo, what happened? I thought we were leaving?" Sakura got up shaking and made her way to her friend. She gave her a small smile and turned to Meiling who was coughing and holding her stomach. A scornful look was on her face as she looked up at Sakura's cheery face. "Konnichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Kinomoto, Sakura desu. Pleased to meet you." She smiled and left with Tomoyo.

Meiling sat there blinking in confusion. What had just happened? Wasn't Sakura a killing machine a few moments ago? Where did those needles come from? She got up and walked to the needles that Sakura had left. There was no blood on them and they smelled of a faint colon with a trace of stunning powder. An all-knowing smile placed itself on her face. Meiling knew exactly who had helped her out. She looked at the sky and made her way back home. Tomorrow is going the be the funniest day for her.

* * *

**Eriol crying and clapping: Brava! Brava! That was so beautiful.**

**Kari sweatdrops: Right. Anyway, I hope you're all satisfied with this chapter and the projects I finished for you all.**

**Everyone nods. "Of course."**

**Mystical: And I am so proud of myself. I just finished my very first short story. It's only one page long!**

**Everyone congratulates Mystical.**

**Sakura: Hey, does anyone know where Tomoyo is? I haven't seen her anywhere. It's worrying me.**

**Syaoran: I'll go with you to look for her.**

**Meiling: Me too!**

**Sakura looks at Syaoran disgusted. "And why would I want that?"**

**Kari: Wait, where did Eriol go now?**

**At the closet. . . **

**Tomoyo: And Eriol is the most handsome guy on the planet, but tends to forget things for a while. I could name two right now. One, he locket the closet and two, he forgot to get me out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eriol: Tomoyo?! Oh, thank kami! I thought you died. Here hold on.**

**Tomoyo hears the lock click and sees the door swing open. She pounces of Eriol and beats the crap out of him. Tomoyo then drags him into the closet and locks him up. She dusts her hands off and goes off to everyone else who are eating sundaes!!!!!!!! YUM!**

**Eriol: Please review and save me!!!!!!!!!! Tomoyo I'm sorry I forgot about you! I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!**


	32. A New School Day

**Mystical: Well, this chapter is going to be interesting.**

**Meiling: Tell me about it.**

**Kari: I mean, finally school starts.**

**Meiling: Tell me about it.**

**Sakura: Didn't you already say that? Anyway, you should be happy that you're in this chapter.**

**Meiling: Tell me about it.**

**Tomoyo: Mei!**

**Meiling: No, literally, tell me about it! I want to know.**

**Everyone falls anime style.**

**Kari blinks: Tomoyo? AH! You're back! Where were you?**

**Mystical: KAY! Can we shut up and move on with the chapter? By the way, I am happy you're back too, Tomoyo.**

**Syaoran: Yes, please. Here's chapter 32.

* * *

**

**A New School Day**

Sakura awoke with a yawn and stretched her arms. Today Touya didn't have to wake her up, in fact, she was up pretty early which was very odd. When she opened her eyes, everything seemed to appear different as if someone changed the color of it all. All the colors seemed to pop out and look clear and crisp.

She could hear the birds' morning song even more better than usual. Sakura got out of bed and did her daily morning routine. She did it quicker than usual and in a more cheerful mood.

Touya came downstairs and could tell something wasn't right. He put up his guard, making himself tense and alert as he went into the kitchen. His nose picked up the aroma of a well-made breakfast that his mother use to make for them when the family use to be together.

"Ano, onii-chan, what are you doing?" Came Sakura's voice from behind Touya, catching him off guard.

Touya jumped, but then turned around quickly. He began to strike at Sakura and she blocked every single one of his blows. Touya stopped and panted while staring at his younger sister. It was very strange that she had managed to block every single one and not trip. After all, Sakura wasn't one of the most graceful agents in the business.

"What was that for, onii-chan? Trying to make sure I'm always on my toes? Well, you did a very good job of it. Please, sit down and enjoy breakfast." Sakura smiled and set down a plate of bacon and toast.

Touya looked at his younger sister sceptically before taking a seat and eating. Not long after Touya began eating, did Mr. Kinomoto come downstairs.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Mr. Kinomoto greeted his two kids. He sniffed the air and smiled. "Sugoi, Sakura. It smells delicious." The brunette haired man sat down and began to eat.

Sakura smiled. She hadn't felt better about herself in years. "Well, ja ne onii-chan, otou-san. I don't want to be late for school." Sakura grabbed her backpack and rushed out the door. She made to the corner of Tomoyo's house just as the purple haired girl closed her front door.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said in surprise. "Why are you here?" She waved good-bye to her mother and began walking with Sakura.

"What do you mean? Didn't we use to walk together when we were little?" Sakura gave her a big smile. " I finally managed to wake up early!" She seemed so proud of herself.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, but it was very strange that Sakura had managed to wake up early after many years of waking up late. She shrugged it off and began to talk like they did before they had missions.

The two girls arrived at school and met up with their other friends as they waiting for bell to ring. Sakura was surprised to find Li talking actively with Yazamaki. She shook it off and made her way inside the school with the rest of the student body.

"Ohayo Li." Sakura said and bowed as he came into the classroom. She was actually giving him a real smile.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and bowed while eying Sakura suspiciously. "Ohayo Kinomoto." He said slowly and sat down quickly. His eyes stayed focused on the door even when Terdada-sensei was talking.

Terdada-sensei cleared his throat gaining the attention of many of his students. "And now, we have a new student that I want all of you to make her feel welcomed. Please come in Miss Li."

The door to the classroom opened and in stepped a red eye beauty. Her long black hair was put up in two odangos.

"Ohayo," She said in a cheerful voice, "watashi no namae wa Li Meiling desu." Her eyes looked around the classroom and landed on Sakura. She smiled bigger and bowed not breaking eye contact.

"Welcome Miss Li," Terdada-sensei said while looking at his seating chart. "You can sit behind Sakura. Miss Kinomoto please raise your hand."

Sakura did as instructed and threw Tomoyo a glance. She smiled at Meiling as she made her way to her new desk, but Meiling stopped in front of Sakura.

"Ohayo, Kinomoto. I can't wait to get to know you. Especially every little activity you do after school when no one knows its you. I have a feeling we're going to become the best of friends whether you like it or not." Meiling sat down quickly and smiled at Terdada-sensei.

Sakura exhaled her held breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. Something told her that this wasn't going to be an ordinary day, but instead the start of new days of school. Her eyes shifted sideways to Tomoyo and she sat up straighter in her chair. She was going to have to be more alert than ever around Meiling.

* * *

**Sakura: Wow, what a chapter. I can't wait for the next.**

**Meiling: Me either. We're going to have so much fun in all of OUR classes.**

**Kari sweat dropped: Yeah, anyway, Christmas is coming up soon. Aren't you all excited?**

**Syaoran: I just want this story to end. I need a break.**

**Mystical: You've gotten a break! You've hardly been mentioned. So stop being lazy. I'm almost done. I already have the ending planned.**

**Tomoyo tearing: Its so sad. I don't want to say good-bye. Its been so much fun.**

**Kari: So whats the ending?**

**Mystical: Well, Sakura finds out that Syaoran betrayed her and . . . HEY! Your trying to trick me into giving away the end. Careful Kari or you're out of here.**

**Sakura: Give her a break we all know Eriol would do a thing like that too. Speaking of Eriol, where is he?**

**In the closet:**

**Eriol: Oh Tomoyo, you naughty girl. I'll make you pay, now come to daddy.**

**Eriol grabbed a mop and began to make out with it. Poor guy was delusional. He turned to the door after five minutes and began to pound. "Tomoyo! Kari! Mystical! Sakura! Syaoran! Meiling! Touya! Yuki! Somebody?! Please help me! I'm so hungry!!!!"**


	33. A New Enemy?

**Mystical: I've been inspired! Thanks to someone else reading my fic, I will now greatly move on with my procrastination and finish this chapter.**

**Kari with jaw dropped: What?! That's all it took? One lousy person to read this?**

**Mystical shook her head: No, they put it on their favorites list! That made my day . . . Or night you could say cuz that's when I got it.**

**Sakura smiling: So this story's about to be finished?**

**Mystical nodded and the rest of the gang cheered. "After I finish this one (which will be real soon!) I'm going to put up a poll for ideas about what I should write about. Be sure to vote in that!**

**Syaoran: Hey, I read the little clip preview you posted at the end of your bio. It was wicked! I can't wait till that chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 32 Sum: _Sakura is acting very strange, worrying everyone around her, she's actually behaving like top-ranked agent. Her secret about being a part of JISA is getting harder to keep as a new student joins their class. Meiling Li seems bent on driving our heroine mad with her antics, but Sakura appears to know this. However, things aren't working out as they're suppose to. She is keeping everyone on their toes as she goes deeper into the mystery to find out just what this new girl wants with her, but will things go too far?  
_**~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

Chapter 33: **A New Enemy?**

Sakura searched around frantically, on the look out for a certain black haired classmate. Some would say that she was paranoid and boy they were right. So far Meiling was in every single one of her classes except for cheerleading. She snuck up to her best friend and began talking very fast, "Tomoyo, I am being stalked by Meiling. She's around every corner I turn."

Tomoyo laughed at Sakura's exaggerated behavior, but knew that she was freaking out because it was really bugging her. "Oh come on Sakura, Meiling-chan isn't following you around." She knew though, that it was probably true. Something about that Chinese girl was off. She seemed to be especially kind to Sakura, but in a strange way.

Sakura stared wide eye at her so called friend. "Nani?! How could you say that? Of course she is." She looked around checking to see if the said girl was anywhere to be found. "I think that Meiling is--"

"Talking about me, _Saku_-chan?" The overly excited girl asked with a certain sparkle in her piercing eyes as she said her knew nick-name for the agent. "I feel so special; arigatou!" She slung her arm around the brunette's shoulder, "You're my best tamagachi! We should hang out this afternoon. I would really like you to meet my oba-san. I'm staying with her, you know? She's the only family I have, well her and her kids."

Sakura froze, she had to think of something really quick. "Gomen Meiling, demo Tomoyo and I are going to study today." She sent the amethyst eyed girl a plead and prayed that she played along. "Ne Tomoyo?" The super-stealth needed time to figure out what to do.

The camera freak nodded, "Hai. Gomen Meiling-chan. Maybe some other time, demo Sakura needs help in math." She smiled gently at the two females and motioned for the brunette to follow her. "The limo is outside waiting for us, Saku. You can call your brother on our way to my house. Ja mata, Meiling-chan."

The field agent gave the transfer student a weak smile before walking beside her friend. Once she was sure they were out of any range possible, she whispered a thanks to the girl beside her and sighed loudly. "I owe you another one, Tomo. You saved me back there." She rested herself against the soft leather and closed her eyes to think. "I need to tell you something," her voice was soft yet held great importance.

Tomoyo furred her eyebrows and looked intently at the resting girl. "Nani?" Her eyes scanned Sakura's body posture and any tall-tale signs that would give her a hint of what she needed to say. "Are you thinking about Meiling-chan?" She frowned when there was no response. "Sakura?"

The brunette shook her head gently, "Iie. It's about CSSAS . . ." she trailed on, finally opening her eyes and staring her friend dead in the eyes. "It's no longer a war between them and JISA. They don't care about taking down our organization, Tomo. They want the Ultimate Weapon, they want me." She was about to say more when the limo came to a stop. She followed her companion to her room where they would be allowed to converse freely.

Tomoyo closed her bedroom and swiftly turned to face her cousin. "What was that that about Saku? You know better than to talk like that in front of my driver. And what do you mean by CCSAS wants you?" She sighed heavily, rubbing her temples and paced back and forth across the width of the room. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't say these kinds of things without any evidence. So spill, what makes you think that CSSAS is after you and only you?"Sakura proceeded to take out her school and laid it on the carpet. It always when she did something else while she explained her theories and such. "You remember the AFN, ne? Well, I was the _only_ one to be attacked, straightforward." She put her hand up to signal Tomoyo that she wasn't finished. "It's true. The smoke screen was only a cover up to confuse our agents and make them think that they were being hunted as well. And that day in the park, I remember I was attacked."

"You were being stopped from killing an innocent person, Saku!" Tomoyo cried. She shook her head, but allowed the other female to continue.

"Innocent?" She scoffed with an eyebrow raised. "I'm not sure if you've seen, demo Meiling-chan is _anything_ demo innocent." She dismissed the thought with a wave of her hand. "It doesn't matter because I know for a fact that the agents who attacked me were from CSSAS. It was Little Wolf and Red Raven."

Tomoyo gasped, putting a hand to her heart. "Demo doshite Little Wolf and Red Raven? They're like on your level over everything."

Sakura nodded, "Exactly. It takes a top class agent to take out another top class agent. Haven't you seen _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_? (**A/N:** I don't own the rights or anything to that movie.) Come on Tomoyo, get real and face the facts. You know as well as I that Meiling-chan has to be a part of some underground society or something. The way she moves is alarmingly outstanding to us." The tension in the room she created was beginning to build up until the doorbell rang. She jumped out of her skin and dove for the bed. "I bet anything that it's her. It's Meiling-chan and she's here to get me." the girl cried hysterically. Her paranoia had come back and her heart was racing ten times the speed it should have been.

Tomoyo exhaled slowly as the bell kept ringing. She looked at her classmate and shook her head. "Honestly Sakura, calm down. We're not even sure if your crazy theory is right. We need more proof. Now stay here, I'm going to go get the door." Anxiety built up within her as she descended the stairs. Could the new student really be behind that portal? Would she be ready for anything? Her hand reached for the knob, shaking horribly that when she did grasp it, she used her other hand to hold on. The silver handle turned, opening the door and Tomoyo stood there with a confused look on her face as she let go of the breath she was holding.

* * *

**Mystical: Yes! I did it!**

**All applauded with cheers from some random passer-bys.**

**Sakura: Please review after this chapter or go straight on the next!**

**Tomoyo: Also, if you have any ideas of what you want to read happen, send them in!**

**Syaoran: This is getting so close to ending and all we need is your support.**

**Kari: And the next won't take so long.**

**Eriol: Just remember that after this is done and over with to go to her profile and vote for the next one you want to read.**

**Meiling: Please note that the other ideas will be posted up as stories. Just one foot at a time.**

**Mystical: Hope you enjoyed it!**


	34. So Close To Exposure

**Kari: Wow, you sure do take you time.**

**Mystical: You sure are sympathetic. Give me a break, I was busy packing because we had to move and my brother was on the whole time we had the internet. And I just started school again.**

**Sakura: I'm happy you're back. The wait was annoying thought.**

**Eriol: I'm just happy you got the ending down.**

**Mystical: "I do?" *nervous laugh* "Right, I sure do. It took me like twenty minutes to write it down."**

**Meiling rolled her eyes: You don't have it, do you?**

**Kari scoffed: Of course not. You honestly think she was working during the break?**

**Mystical: Geez, thanks so much for your faith in me. I did my share of work, I just took more time off than needed.**

**Syaoran: It doesn't matter cuz I'm so pumped for the things she did write.**

**Sakura rolled her eyes: Just like you. I'm excited cuz I get to kick your ass in front of everyone.**

**Tomoyo: But with school and everything, won't we have to wait even longer till she finishes?**

**Kari: That's right! I can't believe your putting us on suspension again! Do you know how many loyal readers and reviewers are out there?! They probably forgot your story, so now you're going to have to repost the newly edited chapters you did.**

**Mystical: I never get a break do I? Anyway, sorry for the extremely looooooong wait, Please enjoy the chapter! I'll be posting more up soon.**

* * *

**Ch. 33 Sum: _Last time in this epic series, Sakura was being stalked by the new student, Meiling Li. That freaky girl had every class with her except for Cheerleading and there's only so much Meiling a person can take. So using her agent skills, Sakura proceeded to hunt down Tomoyo and confide in her about what she thought about the Chinese girl. She managed to escape with Tomoyo to the mansion, but not before stating a very shocking confession. What does Tomoyo really think about Sakura's hypothesis? Why is there so much paranoia in the air and will someone please answer the freakin' doorbell! I'll be hiding under the covers with Sakura.  
_**~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

Chapter 34: **So Close (To Exposure)**

Tomoyo opened the door and let out a sigh of relief, but puzzlement crossed her face. "Chiharu? What are you doing here?" She asked, letting the brunette inside. Her eyes landed on the plastic bag that her friend was holding.

Chiharu shrugged, "I heard that you and Sakura-chan were making a study group so I came by to see if it was alright if I joined." She grinned holding up her bag, "I brought snacks for us to eat."

Tomoyo smiled finding it a bit strange that Chiharu would know that Sakura was at her house. "Hai, Saku's upstairs already. I'll join you shortly, there's a few things I need to take of really quick." She went off to some other part of her mansion, leaving Chiharu to go upstairs by eyes glanced around the small room to see if anyone was around. Tomoyo bent down to the small keypad that was at the corner of a desk and entered the combination to unlock its hold. She pushed the table over and stepped through the blackened space that had opened. Hopefully it wouldn't take long to do what she needed to.

Saku's POV (I haven't done this in a while):

I was spread out on Tomoyo's carpet, waiting for her to come back and tell me who was at the door. It had been awhile since she left, but then again it was Tomoyo, who knows what she did in her spare time. My body was totally relaxed, which I knew was bad for an agent, but whatever. After all, it could be Meiling at the door. Suddenly all my senses heightened and my ears picked up the faint sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Those weren't Tomoyo's, that much I could tell. Could it be Meiling after all? I slowly rose up and tried not to make a noise as I took my position. My body was tense, adrenaline was flowing through my veins, and I was ready for action. I didn't even realize my fingers curled around the pencil I had sharpened until it was held high in the air. In one swift motion I lowered my pencil to plunge it into the mystery person and retracted it just as quickly. My eyes were wide and the pencil dropped to the floor, rolling away.

"Chiharu? What are you doing here?" I let out a slow breath, but inside I was screaming shit! I hope she didn't notice anything. I might not be able to get away with this.

NORMAL POV:

"Sakura-chan," Chiharu finally breathed, "you almost . . . you tried to . . . what did you almost do?" She was shaking uncontrollably and stepped back, putting distance between herself and Sakura. Her voice was unusually high and she had confusion written all over her face. Her mind was still trying to put together everything that had happened in those mere seconds.

Sakura shook her head and tried to approach this incident as rationally as possibly. "Iie, Chiharu. It isn't what you think. I didn't mean to do anything that just happened. I wasn't trying to hurt you or anything." She took a small step forward, wanting to comfort her terrified friend. "Nothing happened." Which was half-true, if it counted for anything.

"IIE!" Chiharu screamed, stumbling backward. "You tried to kill me, didn't you?!" Fear shone in her dark eyes as she watched Sakura closely while inching away. She tripped down the stairs and ran as fast as she could from Tomoyo's house. Her mind was reeling, clouded by unclear judgment.

"Chiharu come back!" Sakura slumped and racked her brain for anything that she could do. "Kuso!" She cursed herself when Yue's voice rang through her head:_'Get her now, Sakura or you will be punished. A high ranked agent like yourself shouldn't even make mistakes as simple as these. Its a disgrace to JISA and your family.'_

Sakura rolled her eyes, but nonetheless obeyed, it was an order. "CHIHARU!" She yelled running after her friend. Her eyes became tinted with blue and her surroundings became clearer. She could see a map of the city as if she was looking at a GPS and traces of Chiharu's trail was highlighted in a faint yellow color.

Chiharu's breath was coming out short and shallow. Her lungs felt as if they were about to explode from lack of oxygen and her mind was spinning. _'Doshite?'_ She asked herself, trying to look for a place to hide knowing it wouldn't do much, but give her a chance to rest. _'Doshite Sakura? I didn't do anything to cause your attack on me, did I?'_

Sakura was closing in on her friend. Once she did, what would she do next? She had to act quick and now because Chiharu was less than a meter away. _'A douse of sleeping powder,'_ she thought smiling and her fingers began to snake around the small canister in her pocket which she kept for emergencies and this was definitely an emergency.

Chiharu sucked in a lung full of air when she heard footsteps on the concrete floor of the warehouse. So Sakura was really after her then. Her body was frozen stiff against the wooden crate boxes as the JISA agent enclosed on her. Tears were falling silently down her face, these were her last few minutes and she was in a shipping dock.

"Look Chiharu," Sakura started walking around, "come out, onegai. I want to talk to anata and explain everything because nothing really happened." She poured some of the sleeping powder in her palm and quietly circled to Chiharu's right side.

"If nothing happened, then why do you have to explain?" Chiharu snapped and clamped a hand over her mouth. She was about to give away her hiding place just because she had to retort. She had to move away or Sakura would find her and execute her without thinking about it. Her body shuffled noiselessly to her right while her eyes peered left to make sure that Sakura wasn't going to pop out.

"You're right, Chiharu," Sakura sighed, throwing her voice as her pigtailed friend came closer. "I just want to know what you were doing at Tomoyo's house before all this occurred."

Chiharu bit her lip trying to decide whether she should answer the question or not. She looked around for another place not to far that she could run to. "I was there to study for Terdada-sensei's math exam with you and Tomoyo-chan."

Sakura smiled, standing in front of a paralyzed Chiharu, "Perfect." She blew a handful of the grayish-blue dust into the girl's face and watched her drop to the ground, out-cold. "Domo gomen-nasai, Chiharu, demo I had to do it. I can't risk you learning about me, Tomoyo, or JISA; its just not safe for you to know all of this. I'm trying to protect you and I hope in time you'll see it that way, not that you'll remember what happened today anyway." She picked up the unconscious girl and walked away with a glint in her chartreuse eyes.

* * *

**Kari: Finally done!**

**Mystical: Of course and now I'm going to be posting up another chapter.**

**Tomoyo: Once you write it.**

**Sakura: Don't worry about it. We're finally getting to the really good parts which means the writing will be easier.**

**Syaoran: Yeah, the good parts that left me marked for life. Thanks a lot Mystical.**

**Meiling: Don't blame anything on her. You're the one who wasn't giving the fight your all. It's your fault and don't you dare say anything about it being Mystical's. She's too nice and caring.**

**Mystical: Aww, thank you Meiling. You know, since you gave me such a nice comment, I'm going to post on my bio a sneak peak of a random chapter.**

**Kari: Hooray! Please review people and give Mystical some ideas. She will acknowledge you! A happy, non-brain dead author makes the best chapters!**


	35. Confessions of a Scared Agent

**Mystical: OMG! So many freakin' people added this fic to their favorite stories! I'm like so full of happy energy that I would like to thank those individuals.**

**Kari: Thank you yingfa07 for your review and on a side-note, it's okay to hate Sakura. I don't really like her either.**

**Sakura: Hey! I find that insulting!**

**Meiling: Oh just live with it. It's your character for now.**

**Sakura pouts and Kari continues: Thank you PeNny AsAkUrA Li and Diana Prenze.**

**Mystical: I was so happy to see that you added me that I'm going to be more focused on finishing this.**

**Everyone cheers!**

**Eriol: Hey, you forgot to thank ArashiFan, so . . . Thank you!**

**Mystical: Oh thanks for watching out, Eriol. For that, I will make sure you have more reading time. Now on with my new chapter! Thank you for giving me the energy to keep going!**

* * *

**Ch. 34 Sum:_ As we followed the creepy characters into Tomoyo's house and under her bed and around town, we got to see a new side of Sakura. We all know of the cybertronics inside of her and how they make inhumane. When the paranoia got to her and she almost stabbed Chiharu, the evil mechanic part took over. From inside this chip in her mind, Yue told Sakura to get a move on and hunt down the poor victim. JISA couldn't risk exposure. So down the streets Sakura went, chasing Chiharu to make sure that she didn't say anything. When she found the scared girl, she gave her a dose knock-out powder mixed with a hint of forgetful-mites. The forgetful-mites eat at the memory cells of anything that has to do with what you say (they're voice commanded) and temporarily give the victim amnesia. After making sure that JISA's secret was safe, Sakura preceded back to Tomoyo's house. What wasn't seen is how she ends up the way she does at the beginning of this chapter. Will Sakura remember what happened? Where was Tomoyo during this crucial time? Will Chiharu ever be the same? What is CSSAS planning?  
_**~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ +

Chapter 35: **Confessions of a Scared Agent**

Sakura woke up, startled and bolted up. She looked around the room trying to figure out where she was. Nothing was flooding back to her like it usually did when she awoke. She had a mild headache and her eyes throbbed from behind the sockets.

"Oi sleepy-head," Chiharu greeted. She was munching on one of the many snacks she brought. "We were wondering when you'd wake up." Her attention shifted back to the homework that came with her for the study session.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to relieve the stinging. "We? Where's Tomoyo?" She vaguely remembered what had occurred, that she was hiding out in Tomoyo's house, but it wasn't enough for her.

Chiharu shrugged and continued working on the math problem. She tried not to worry herself with the fact that her mind was as blank as computer paper, but it was getting hard. Her eyes narrowed looking at the problem and her heart began to thump. She couldn't remember any of this. "Oi, Sakura-chan, what did you get for nana?"

Sakura blinked and walked to her backpack. She had left her math homework inside earlier; she began to shuffle through her things before finally taking out a sheet of notebook paper. The tone of her friend's voice didn't go unnoticed. "Ano, I got x=12."

Chiharu scribbled down the answer on the margin and continued to tackle the problem. Why was it so difficult to do this one problem? "Ah, arigatou." Without looking she reached into the plastic bag, randomly pulled out a snack, and tossed it perfectly to her friend.

"Earlier you said _'we'_, did that mean Tomoyo was here?" Sakura tried to recall if Tomoyo had given her a code to where she was going other than to answer the door. There were only a few places the designer could go without anybody knowing and she was thinking about one of them.

"Hai," Chiharu nodded. "She came in to check on us--anata--and then left. Sakura-chan, how do you do ju-kyu?" She had finally finished number seven and whizzed through the others, but then again stumbled on an easy problem. Her mind felt foggy and her body felt out-of-sorts, but if she didn't get over it, then there was going to be a few problems.

The undercover girl frowned, it was very unlike Chiharu to have trouble with mathematics, and especially with such easy problems they had been given. "Chiharu, we did this last week. Don't you remember? You were the only one who aced the test with a perfect score." Something really weird was going on and she had a feeling that she was the main source.

The high school student shook her head, feeling really terrified now. "Iie, not really. I'm a little brain dead." She gave a dry laugh, trying to lighten her own mood. Maybe she was making a big deal out of her behavior. "So . . . ano, how do you do ju-kyu?"

Sakura grinned, but mentally noted Chiharu's odd behavior. When Tomoyo reappeared, she was going to have to inform her on the girl's current situation. She made her way over to help, wracking her brain for any possibility that could cause this to happen, but only one thing came to mind. It couldn't be that though, she never used it. . . . Did she? "Oh, Chiharu, no wonder you can't do it. You missed the first step." A weight of relief washed over her.

The brunette looked at the math problem in confusion, but slowly saw that Sakura was right. She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. "Gomen Sakura-chan, I totally knew how to do it." Chiharu's mind fully awoke, giving her a sense that she could take on anything. "Arigatou, demo I think I can do it by myself."

Sakura nodded and began to examine everything from the room to her fingernails. She found that there was an impression on her right palm, very narrow like a pencil; dust-like substance glittering on her hand and under her nails; and there was a dull/numbing sensation at the back of her head. What the hell went on?

The only person to answer her questions came into the room carrying a silver tray that had drinks on top. Tomoyo smiled at the two girls and set the tray on a coffee table beside her desk. "I figured you guys would be thirsty so I brought some drinks. How's homework going?" She noticed her cousin giving her strange looks and swallowed her fright.

Chiharu grinned, "I went brain-dead for a few minutes, demo Sakura-chan helped me out. Don't worry though, daijoubu." She gave a content sigh as she finally finished her work. It had taken a while and a lot of worry, but she pushed through that and found that she was only scaring herself. "Well, I finished my homework. Arigatou, for all your help. I got to go, so sayonara!" The girl saluted with two fingers and left.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo the second Chiharu closed the front door behind her. "Anata." Her face was a mix of many emotions and happiness, joyfulness, and playfulness were a few not located anywhere. "You are going to tell me what in Kami's name went on." She took in every movement the girl gave.

The dark haired girl didn't even feign surprise like she normally would have. "I don't know, Saku. I was hoping you would tell me." Tomoyo took Sakura's confused expression as a sign to keep talking about and explain what she was implying. "I found you carrying Chiharu's unconscious body back into my house. What was I suppose to think about that? You said that in time I would find out why all these weird things were happening. What the hell did you mean by that? I heard Chiharu scream and then you guys were gone?"

Sakura searched Tomoyo's face for any hint that she was lying, but there was none. Panic began to swell up like a large balloon in her chest. The faint throbbing started to grow. "Then how come I can't remember that? Why does my head hurt so much? Answer that for me."

Tomoyo bit her lip and wrung her wrists, "That was me. You were acting so strange, Saku and you had this look in your eyes . . . I was scared of what you were going to do next. And then I remembered that day at the park, when someone knocked you out. You acted normal again, so I made sure I knocked you out cold and hopefully when you woke up you would tell me what in Kami's name you did to Chiharu."

"Chiharu," Sakura repeated looking distractedly at the carpet. "She could be the key to unlocking what really happened."

Tomoyo shook her head, a deadly look on her face. "Iie. You are going to remember. We're not going to drag an innocent person in to this and put her in danger again. It's best that we not trigger her memory since it's gone." She let out an exhale of breath. "I may not have agreed with the way you erased her memory, demo I won't argue. If she knows nothing, then no one use her for any kind of leverage."

Sakura's jaw clenched, her eyes hard. She didn't like the idea, but she bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. "Hai. Demo Tomo, you have to tell me everything that went on, everything that you know went on." She sat Indian style on the floor and waited.

The skilled young lady hesitated before joining Sakura on the floor. She thought about how she was going to explain it. "Well, after school on the limo ride here . . . do you remember what you told me?" She was grateful when the brunette nodded, "Anyway, we came up here to do homework when the doorbell rang. You were going on about it being Meiling because she after you or something, demo it ended up being Chiharu. I went to JISA," Tomoyo looked ashamed of herself, "that's why I wasn't here to know what went on after that."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, why would she feel that way about going to headquarters. "What were you doing there?" She could piece together what went on after her business in JISA. "Why didn't you mention it earlier?" Suspicion was growing inside her and her mind began to create theories. It wasn't focused only on her friend though, it was exploring other issues she had yet to get to.

"Ano . . . I went to go see Eriol." There was no blush on her face, only something that looked like guilt. "I had to go ask him what he thought about Meiling-chan. I didn't tell him anything about you though. He noticed something off about her as well."

Sakura nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. "Have you noticed her last name is _Li_, Tomoyo?" She was careful about what she said. From what Tomoyo told her, she was the one who had knocked her out. She didn't know if she could continue trusting her, but if she couldn't trust Tomoyo, then who could she trust?

The singer looked curiously at her friend and nodded, "Hai, demo what does it have to do with anything?"

Sakura shook her head, "It doesn't matter Tomoyo. If you can't put it together yet, then nothing has really happened." She got up, stretched, and headed to the door. "Ja ne, I'll walk in the morning with you again. There's no saying that we're safe any longer."

Tomoyo stared at Sakura with a strange look on her face. Her heart began to race as fear penetrated her body. What could her cousin be talking about and why did it worry her so much? She had a feeling that she would soon find out and that this mystery was going to get darker. Would CSSAS be planning anything?

* * *

**Kari: Dude, you had to be sick to work on most of this chapter. That's just sad.**

**Mystical: At least I worked on it while I was sick.**

**Meiling: She has a point.**

**Tomoyo: Hey, you haven't said any of CSSAS's plans.**

**Syaoran: That's right. No one will ever know what we're going to do. *insert evil laugh***

**Everyone sweat drops.**

**Sakura: Um, yeah. Anyway, we all know that what CSSAS is going to do in the next chapter. It's going to be exciting!**

**Kari: Please review, this story is almost over!**


	36. The Plan in Action

**Kari: It's about time that you got this finished!**

**Mystical: I know, right? I'm so happy I was going through all my stuff. I finally found my paper scraps that I had written these chapters about.**

**Sakura: And we're glad you did.**

**Mystical: The most disappointing thing is that this story is coming to a close.**

**Syaoran: It's going to be a kick-ass ending too!**

**Tomoyo: Is Sakura even going to show up in the end? Or is something else going to happen?**

**Mystical: I'm working on the next chapter already so you'll have to read that one.**

**Kari: I'm just afraid that it's going to take too long.**

**Mystical: Hey! I will work as fast as I can. So please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 35** Sum : _As you have read in the previous chapter, Sakura turned cyborg extreme on her dearly beloved friend, Chiharu. The poor unsuspecting girl was knocked out and had her memory erased by Sakura, causing her to become temporarily brain dead in her best subject. Of course, Tomoyo came to the rescue before Sakura could do anymore harm. This did not please our agent. She is beginning to lose trust in everyone close to her as she digs deeper into JISA's dark past and conflict with CSSAS. Will she be able to discover the secrets? Is Syaoran going to uncover 'The Ultimate Weapon' and bring it back to China with him?_

* * *

**Chapter 36: The Plan in Action**

The school was exceptionally loud that morning which pretty much said that something was going on. A group of students were huddled around the front of the building looking at something. There was some kind of chant emanating from the center of the circle and the crowd seemed to enjoy the show they were watching.

Sakura smiled, her chest rising and falling heavily. The young cheerleader could not feel happier. The morning was warm and bright, reflecting everyone's positive attitudes. She spirited for about a minute before reminding the student body of the cheerleading competition that night. There was no way to describe the euphoria that she was feeling; however, that didn't last long when she stepped foot inside her class. Her senses went high alert and her smile disappeared almost immediately.

Syaoran walked up to his agent partner, noticing her quick expression change. "Oi, daijoubu? What happened with the school spirit you had earlier?" He mocked her playfully doing wild arm motions. Today was the day he would try to uncover all that he could about her, the Ultimate Weapon, and JISA.

Sakura physically relaxed and smiled, but knew too well that something was up. Her mind reeled many times before she remembered. The person in front of her was the very one who could change her whole future. "I thought I forgot something, but I was just nervous because of the competition tonight."

The CSSAS double agent looked skeptically at the teen, but pretended to buy it. "It's not like your not use to it, though. So you'll do great." He waved to Meiling, who at that moment chose to walk through the door. Hopefully, the raven haired girl would not mess up his plans after going over them constantly.

Meiling made her way over to her cousin and the enemy. "Heard about the competition tonight, Kinomoto." She smiled, "Don't forget to look constipated." Her eyes connected with stinging dark ones and she frowned displeasingly. "Gomen, what I meant to say was gambatte." She hoped that Syaoran's plan would work, if not . . . The possibility of her taking action was big.

Sakura blinked, not expecting Meiling to apologize. "Arigatou." She walked away from the two, needing to talk to another JISA agent. She found Tomoyo chatting with Eriol and just went over. It wasn't like he didn't already know about some of the fishy stuff.

Syaoran turned sharply to Meiling. "Watch it," he advised. "We can't risk blowing any part of the plan. You know that all to well, so I shouldn't have to remind you." A sigh escaped his lips, "Tonight at the competition, we'll start to find out."

The Chinese teen simply rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I already know what to do. Have you talked to the elders about this theory of yours? They sent me here to find out what you were doing because you weren't keeping tabs with them." She lowered her voice even more, "Don't forget why we're here in the first place, Syaoran."

The Li heir's face hardened. "I haven't and it's Xiao Lang, while we're here Meiling." He looked at his JISA partner, "We'll be home before you know it with the Ultimate Weapon for the organization."

Syaoran's POV:

Am I doing the right thing? Was Meiling right when she said I loved Sakura during the Agent Fun Night? I know the only reason for me coming here was to take down JISA and steal the Ultimate Weapon from them. But what if it really is Sakura? Can I still do my job? And now that Meiling is here, I'm going to have to work extra hard just to keep my cover up. There's no backing out now, though. Not by a long shot. I have a mission to do and no matter what, I will do it.

Normal POV:

Sakura grew more anxious as the day wore on. Why was she feeling like this? All she would have to do was visit JISA for a quick update on the missions and then head off to the competition. Or at least that's what she was being led to believe. It seemed that Yue had different plans for our agents, though. It didn't help her cause much when the two Li cousins were whispering hushed plans every time she passed by.

Kinomoto wasn't the only one to feel a certain tension growing. The other agents undercover at the school knew that something big was coming and that they couldn't miss out on going to their headquarters.

"Sakura," Tomoyo whispered, pulling her friend into an empty classroom, or at least it was regularly empty. She ignored the fact that her companion did not shriek as she normally did, there were more pressing matters to attend to. "You are going to JISA after school, ne?"

The cheerleader nodded, "Hai. Doshite, Tomoyo?" She swallowed a lump in her throat, knowing the answer, but needing to hear it. "Why is everyone in here? Don't tell me that you guys felt it too." When Sakura saw the other JISA agents nod, she had to know if they knew. "What do you guys think it means?"

Eriol was the first up to answer the question. "I think it has to do with . . . Ano, that," he was having trouble telling them without alerting the others. They didn't know the new theories and rumors spreading yet, and they didn't need to know until it was proven for sure. If they found out too early, so would Yue and the CSSAS organization.

Tomoyo caught on to what her boyfriend was saying and nodded. "I agree, I also think it has to do with the AFN." She noticed that the other agents gave small nods, thinking back to the night they had been attacked. "Something big is going on you guys. We have to be prepared for anything that might happen. Don't let anything take you by surprise." Her advice was taken to heart by all.

Sakura waved weakly to all as they left. Her next class was just actually next door so she could wait for a little while. She needed to sort out what was going through her mind and skipping school for a while could help, but it could also hurt. If her latest theories were right as she suspected they were, then she couldn't miss a minute of school, at least not around the Lis. They were tiring her out and she needed to focus on more important thing. The reason for joining JISA still burned fresh in her mind and it fueled every minute she spent in that hell-hole. She shook of her anxiety and left to class with Tomoyo.

"Where were you?" Syaoran asked, trying not to let suspicion take over his tone. "Is there something going on?" The tension and current behavior of the other agents were tipping him off. His observation skills took in how her fingers twitched and the subject and her eyebrows almost furrowed together.

"Nowhere you need to worry about," Sakura replied. _'Or know about for that matter,'_ she added in her mind. "You're too uptight, Li. I know we're suppose to have our guard up and all, but can't you at least relax a little? We're at school surrounded by our fellow agents. We all trust each other, right?" Her question implicated more than a casual one would.

Syaoran frowned, "Hai." He didn't know what was up with her new behavior but he hoped that she didn't suspect. He still needed to speak with the elders and that wasn't something he was looking forward to.

The school day went by ridiculously fast for anyone's taste. Every agent gathered to depart from the high school, including Syaoran who had been told by Eriol much to Sakura's dislike. Together, they traveled to headquarters and were ushered to the higher floors of the building towards Yue's office. This meant that it was something of great urgency.

Yue stood before the agents lined up in front of him. Not only were the high school agents there, but also some that resided in the organization. "I have called you all here because we may very well be in danger. You are all the best of the best and I believe that if we work quick enough, we may come out on top of this dilemma."

Black Cherry Blossom frowned, "Yue-sama, what danger are we talking about exactly?" She crossed her fingers, praying that he wasn't talking about what she was thinking. If he was though and said it, Li would go and tell CSSAS what they were planning and JISA wouldn't stand a chance. That was, if she was right about him.

"CSSAS had been quiet for a while as you all have noticed. That's not a good sign like many of you would think. If what I have speculated is true, then we will be in store for a battle like no other that has been fought. I think that it's finally time that you all find out the reason behind CSSAS's attacks."

The tension in the office grew exponentially. This was the moment of truth for all of them. They held their breaths as Yue continued on, "You see, there is item called 'The Ultimate Weapon' which both organizations have been striving to get. I am proud to announce that JISA has forged it after all these years."

Cherry Blossom's heart stopped beating and she could feel herself grow with panic. Her eyes sneaked a peek at Syaoran. His mouth lifted into a part satisfied smirk. So she was right. Well, as long as he didn't know what it was, they still had a chance. "Yue-sama, are you sure that it's safe to be speaking about this?"

Two pairs of eyes looked that the special ranked field agent. "I wouldn't have called you all here if I didn't trust that this information would be secure. And since I'm now speaking with you, it's time that not only you, but everyone else finds out the truth."

Everyone had confusion written on their faces as they looked at the red hair girl. What was Yue talking about? Syaoran's fingers were twitching in anticipation. Was he finally going to find out? Was it this easy?

"All of you will find out why CSSAS fears us so much. The Ultimate Weapon will be ready and functional and we will strike when they least expect it. I want you all on alert, don't trust anyone for the time being. I will be calling all you here regularly to train for the upcoming battle." Yue dismissed everyone else, but kept Black Cherry Blossom behind.

Syaoran waved good-bye to everyone. They were all heading to the cheerleading competition, but he opted out. If Sakura was staying behind, then by all means, so was he. This was a small window of opportunity and he was going to take the bull by the horns. It was time to put his plan into action. He made sure no one was around and climbed into the nearest air vent, thankful that he managed to get the buildings blueprints. It wasn't a picnic in the park, but it was a fun challenge. He army crawled his way forward recalling the distance it would take to get to Yue's office. Inside, there were monitors that showed the whole complex. His eyes strained for a glimpse of the pretend red head and saw that she was heading down the laboratory wing. He made his way and stopped at an opening. His eyes followed Sakura, but something was wrong.

* * *

**Mystical: I am so proud with myself. I already have the next chapter in the works.**

**Kari: Good for you!**

**Sakura: Hey, you know what? Everyone should review!**

**Mystical sweat drops: Um, yeah. Sakura I'm pretty sure everyone does that already.**

**Tomoyo: Well then you should work on the other chapters faster.**

**Everyone cheers.**

**Syaoran: The next chapter is going to be the most heart-pounding one. I should know.**

**Sakura: Yeah, but it doesn't go your way for too long. Just remember that, Syaoran.**

**Meiling: That's true because I'm going to turn it all upside down. So you guys better be ready to fight for your lives.**


	37. I Know Who You Are, Part I

**Mystical: I would like to apologize to all my readers for not updating like I said I would.**

**Kari: Yeah, you would have so much done. Blame your mom, it always works.**

**Mystical angry: Hey! My mom isn't that bad. It's only because she doesn't have a job and we didn't pay for a few things. It's all good though!**

**Syaoran: I'm glad that you're almost done with this.**

**Sakura: Me too, but I think the ending could have been a little different.**

**Mystical: Yeah, maybe. I guess we'll leave that to the readers.**

**Kari: Oh right. Don't forget to start your poll soon, Mystical. Your gonna wanta start on it soon.**

**Tomoyo: It does take you awhile.**

**Eriol: Agreed. You're kinda slow, you know.**

**Mystical: Well then! I'm going as fast as I can! A recent thank you to Topaz Tsubasa. You made me laugh!**

* * *

**Chapter 36 Sum _: So recently we saw that the high school's cheerleading squad were promoting the competition, trying to get everyone to show. That would be a reason to be nervous, right? Well, Sakura has more on her plate. JISA spies were called to the headquarters and Yue told them some interesting information. It appeared as if JISA had a secret that their enemy, CSSAS wanted: THE ULTIMATE WEAPON. Luckily for the Chinese organization, their double agent Li Syaoran had everything that was needed to carry out his last step. So what's going to happen now? Will Syaoran and Meiling be found out?  
_**~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

Chapter 37: **I Know Who You Are, Part I**

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he watched Sakura being escorted by an old doctor and Yue. Something about Sakura had changed recently and he could tell that that change was intact at this very moment. Scanning the rest of the monitors for anybody, he quietly made his way to where they were heading which, if he was right, was an infirmary room that was hardly used.

"What a change indeed, Doctor." Yue's compliment rose to Syaoran's ears and put the young one on alert. "I'm pleased to say that the Sak-Kino Project is a success." His eyes were studying Sakura with victory. "Good job, I knew it would work out in the end. Soon we'll have an army of the best agents. CSSAS won't stand a chance against our secret weapon."

"The Ultimate Weapon," Sakura said monotone, a sign assuring that the cybertronics were taking over. "Is there anything you need Yue-sama?" Her eyes were staring straight ahead, but anyone could tell that she knew the head of JISA was right behind her.

The silver haired man shook his head, "Iie my dear, demo you need to switch to sleep mode." He frowned when his command was not completed. "Sak-Kino, I gave you a direct order. Switch to sleep mode." His eyes flicked to the old man, who looked as puzzled as him.

"Yue-sama, I believe I cannot do that if you are in trouble of being exposed." Sakura turned her whole body the face the direction of the air shaft.

Syaoran's heart thumped wildly in his chest. How could she know that he was up there? He had to act quickly or he would be found and identified as a traitor. His mind began reeling, but a single sentence from Yue put him to rest.

"Baka, there is no one here except for us. Sleep mode, NOW!" He watched as Sakura's eyes finally closed and turned to the professor. "Complete her! I want the Ultimate Weapon finished before CSSAS figures out we have her and it turns out to only be a little onna. I'll be back late tomorrow," the last sentence he said, meaning that there was no room for discussion and that she should be done and ready to go at that time.

"Yue-sama, if I may," Professor Agusu started before the man could leave the room, "we should keep up the charade we started for her. Sakura Kinomoto must attend and perform in the competition tonight before I can finish." He watched Yue's eyes narrow with thought and gave a sigh of relief when the man gave his approval. "I will do what I can for the time being."

Syaoran's eyes widened and he lied frozen with his stomach numbing from the cold steel. He couldn't believe it, especially having heard it. All his theories and hypothesizes were right after all, but now they didn't make sense to him. He needed to contact Meiling and fast. There was a small grace period and they had to do something or it would just slip through their fingers. He made his way out of the air shaft and to the competition, where Meiling would be waiting for him.

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself staring at the matted floor of a gym. It took her a while to process that she was at the competition getting ready to dance. The music's first beat crashed into her ear drums and she automatically knew what to do. Her body followed the routine perfectly and then transitioned into the chant where the team would begin to build.

Meiling stared at her cousin and crossed her arms, frowning. Something wasn't right about the way her was acting. "Are you sure about this Syaoran? It doesn't look like anything's happen to her. She looks just like she does when she's practicing." Her crimson eyes were critically analyzing the girl's movements, her mind comparing it to what she had seen.

"Hai," the double agent confirmed. "I saw it with my own eyes. Kinomoto is the Ultimate Weapon. The doctor-Agusu-worked on her cybertronics while she was in quote and quote "Sleep mode". I left after that." He shook his head gently, his eyes never leaving the female in question. "There's only two minutes and thirty . . . four seconds left of this routine and then we go."

The ebony haired girl nodded. She was actually proud of her cousin, to be doing something as daring as this with disguised JISA agents all around. The only thing that made her frown was the fact that her beloved cousin did not go to the Elders as he was suppose to and tell them his findings. She hoped that now with solid proof, he would go and turn to weapon in. "I still don't get it. I thought the Ultimate Weapon was a machine or something."

Syaoran nodded, "Me too. Now, come on."

Sakura smiled and spirited off the stage. She felt normal for once in that day after finding out who--what she really was. It wasn't a pleasant memory, which is why her mind only opened up when she found herself in a place she knew well. Something in her enhanced brain told her that she was not alone and her feet stopped moving. "Come to say what a good job I've done?" Her eyes narrowed and she pivoted to face Syaoran and Meiling, but then remembered that she supposedly knew nothing.

The brown haired boy caught her quick change in expression and knew something was up. "Hai, it was very impressive. I knew that you had nothing to worry about." He smiled, it couldn't be helped.

Sakura felt herself relax and smile. "Arigatou, demo you could have congratulated me after the awards with everyone else." She made sure to watch Meiling out of the corners of her eyes.

"We just want to invite you over for a celebration dinner," the black haired girl said, laying out the plan. Now all her cousin would have to do is follow. "That is of course, after you win."

Sakura could feel her gut twist, something wasn't right. Should she go? "Honto? That's really nice of you guys, demo our squad has a tradition after every competition and I wouldn't want to be the one to break it." The knots loosened only a little. She saw anger in their eyes and that was all she needed. Well, that and the actual evidence. "So, arigatou again."

Meiling waited until Sakura was out of ear-shot and then turned to the boy, a smirk on her face. "You know what this means, don't you? We can turn her in right now and go home before anything gets out of hand. With the Ultimate Weapon on our side we can finally take JISA out for good."

"Nani?" Syaoran shook his head fiercely. "Iie! I mean, it's too early to take any action. If we do it now, there could be a possibility that JISA will retaliate and we would lose." His eyes glided over to where Sakura had disappeared and a thought lingered in his head. _'I'm not sure I can even do this anymore. I . . . I might be in love with her.'_

Meiling frowned, this was bad. If he wasn't going to do anything, then she would have to take matters in to her own hands whether the boy liked it or not. It wasn't a game they were playing, so why was he stalling? There was no choice, she'd do it tonight.

Red Raven bowed respectfully to her elders. It was finally time to reveal everything that her cousin wouldn't about JISA and the Ultimate Weapon. She waited; there was a lot to discuss and this was a very delicate topic.

"CSSAS agent Red Raven we acknowledge your meeting and discussion. Please follow with the procedure." The voice belonged to an old man hidden in the shadows of the conference room.

The Chinese spy nodded and sat down on her knees. "Kinomoto, Sakura Tomoedo High School student and JISA agent Black Cherry Blossom, is the Ultimate Weapon that we have been looking for." She paused momentarily to allow the news to set in. "Agent Little Wolf who is working undercover for us at JISA as Agent Li has found valuable information about our enemy from Black Cherry Blossom herself. Two weeks ago, the 25th, Little Wolf snuck into JISA through its ventilation system and witnessed himself Yue, head of JISA, and Doctor Agusu, a scientist that use to work for us, and Kinomoto, Sakura discussing the Ultimate Weapon. Doctor Agusu called it the '_Sak-Kino Project'_. According to Little Wolf and the data he uncovered at JISA, Kinomoto, Sakura's mother, Kinomoto, Nadeshiko was actually one of the first test subjects to under-go the cybertronics."

"If agent Little Wolf indeed is the one who has uncovered all the information, why it that you are here in his place, Red Raven?"

Meiling fidgeted under her disguise. If she told, then Syaoran would get punished and burned. She couldn't have that, but she did posses a loyalty to CSSAS. Not telling would be dire. "The reason agent Little Wolf isn't here is because he is a traitor, he has broken the rules. He is in love with the target. Li, Syaoran, Li Xiao Lang, Agent Little Wolf had developed emotions for Kinomoto, Sakura, the Ultimate Weapon, and a JISA agent." She had made her choice and there was no backing out now.

The council of elders was quiet for a while before one of them spoke up. "If what you say is indeed so, then we must move quickly. Agent Little Wolf is now on probation. If he ends up betraying us, then we will take all measures and burn him. Red Raven, report back here in one week and we go one from there. Bring Little Wolf, but tell him nothing of what we have discussed today."

Red Raven nodded numbly. "Yes, of course." She got up, once excused, and left. Her mind was reeling with the possible solutions that could be used to save Syaoran. So they weren't going to take immediate action. It couldn't be the end for him, could it?

Above, the sky began to darken and thicken with clouds. It was an ominous sign that could mean anything, but nothing good.

* * *

**Mystical: I hope you all liked that. Notice that it's a Part I?**

**Kari: Not your first one, you know.**

**Sakura smiles: But this one is just as good as the first one.**

**Syaoran: I'll say. It's about to get : Better than me turning you in?**

**Syaoran glares: Yeah, thanks about that. Now I have to watch everything I do.**

**Sakura: Which is music to my ears.**

**Tomoyo: Aw, Sakura. You know you love him.**

**Sakura: Yeah, which is why I'm going to kill him!**

**Mystical: Sakura! Your not suppose to give away anything.**

**Kari: Oh relax will you? We all know she isn't going to really kill him. Just char the living daylights out of him.**

**Mystical: YOU GUYS! Is there anything else you'd like to tell everyone?**

**Eriol nodded enthusiastically: Yeah! Sakura and Syaoran share a kiss!!!**

**Mystical: Alright! That's enough. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	38. I Know Who You Are, Part 2

**Mystical: I would like to thank all of you who stuck with me.**

**Kari: Well, its not like we had a choice.**

**Eriol: Yeah, you didn't do much to take your brother off the computer--**

**Tomoyo: --for a week!**

**Mystical: Jeez! I'm sorry. I got time to work though and work I did. Anyway, its not like I was thanking you guys.**

**Sakura: Yup! You took all the time to do this and not practice Tennis like you were suppose to.**

**Kari laughing: Not that it would have made a difference.**

**Mystical mad: YOU KNOW WHAT?! Here's the next chapter. You're all so mean!**

**Kari: Will it make you feel better if I tell people that your poll is going up after at least five reviews on this chapter?**

**Mystical: I guess. Either way, I would have told them. Please vote on the next story that you want to read. The poll will be up after at least 5 reviews!!**

* * *

**Chapter 37 Sum :_ Last time on Double Cross Agents, Syaoran found everything he needed to know who Sakura really was and got together with Meiling to capture her. Meiling was all for it, even prompting her beloved cousin to tell the Elders that they had her, but the hero was so desperately in love with Sakura, he couldn't. At the Cheerleading Competition, Sakura evaded the Lis' plan by lying about a tradition she did with her fellow athletes. Whoa?! It's not true?! She knew that something was fishy about them, but will she ever find out what? Meiling isn't going to wait though, and taking matters into her own hands, she went to the Elders and did the worse thing imaginable for an agent. She turned Syaoran in! What will happen? Will Syaoran turn on Sakura? Will he do what he can to protect her? Is he going to get 'burned'? Will Sakura kill them all, including herself?  
_**~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

Chapter 38: **I Know Who You Are, Part II**

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with worry. "Are you sure you want to do this Saku? I mean you don't have any cold hard proof to show that he's actually from CSSAS or part of the Li Corp. I don't want you to look bad." There was that and the fact that the girl always got in way over her head.

"The only way I'll look bad is if I," Sakura paused to reread the note in her hands, "don't do anything at all. I'm just setting myself up by not taking action. I'm not going to be a sitting duck anymore. Li, Syaoran and Li, Meiling are going down. They can't hide anymore." She sealed the paper in a plastic bag and took off one latex glove. There was no way she was going to screw up over one little mistake. Her eyes hardened as she turned her attention to the dark haired girl next to her. "You are with me, aren't you Tomoyo?" It was getting harder and harder for her to trust people, especially now knowing what she really was.

Tomoyo nodded, "Of course I am, demo Saku. I want you to think about everything. This is a little insane, don't you think?" She remembered everything that Sakura told her and it all made sense and that's what got her. If it was so painfully obvious, why didn't anyone else catch on.

The cyborg bit her lower lip, "Iie. Everything has fallen into place so perfectly. We can't overlook this. I'm going to go and tell Yue-sama. He has to know, even if he doesn't believe." Her heart began to pick up speed, fear crawling at her fingertips.

"What about Syaoran and Meiling? What are you going to do about them?"

Sakura paused and thought. "I'll think about that later." Her heart tugged and she felt heat rush to her cheeks as a picture of Syaoran flashed in her mind. He looked devilishly handsome with his messy hair and that smile that could dissolve your kneecaps. Could she do anything other than turn him in? She would have to fight with herself over that later, right now she had a meeting with a certain silver haired man at JISA.

Black Cherry Blossom knocked on the door that led inside to none other than Yue's office. She knew that she was the only one who could warn him about CSSAS, the only one who could tell him why they've been so quiet. She just hoped he would believe her. "Yue-sama, it's Black Cherry Blossom. I have some news regarding CSSAS."

No sound came from the other side and it made the field agent nervous. Finally the door slid open and a light clicked on. "Come in then. If you had news like this, why did you wait so long to come to me?"

The brunette disguised as a red head stepped into the chamber of the Head. Her palms were beginning to sweat, she did not like being in this position. He didn't sound mad, so that was a good thing right? "I did not accumulate the information until recently Yue-sama." Lie, but like he was going to know. "I know why they have been so quiet."

Yue finally stepped out from behind his desk. A grim look was on his face, "Do tell."

Cherry didn't want to think if he would believe her or not. "Our new agent, Li Xiao Lang isn't who he claims he is. He is an agent for CSSAS, but over there they call him Agent Little Wolf. He is here to get all our secrets, including the Ultimate Weapon."

Syaoran walked down the streets of the city's downtown. It was actually a nice day and he felt that he should enjoy himself. Something was nagging at the corners of his mind, telling him that he should really stay on target, but he dismissed that. He had all he needed so far. He knew that JISA had the Ultimate Weapon, that JISA could use it at anytime, but he also knew that they had no idea CSSAS was on to them. All he needed to do was tell the Elders and everything would be fine, right?

He sighed; why was everything so hard? He couldn't turn the Ultimate Weapon in, he just couldn't. Maybe . . . maybe there was a way he could help. After all, the cybertronics was just like a computer software, he could remove it. Syaoran smiled, the idea pleased him. He could help her without harming her. His mind pushed all those thoughts away as something or someone ran into him and his arm shot out to catch whoever or whatever it was before it hit the ground.

Sakura gasped, but quickly regained her balanced thanks to her savior. How could she not have been paying attention? "Arigatou gozaimasu. Gomen nasai about running into you, I wasn't paying attention." She smiled, but it quickly faded. Her hero of the day was Syaoran?! "Li? What are you doing out?" She had to act normal for the sake of appearance.

The future heir of Li Corp. smiled, just the person he was thinking about. "Konnichiwa to you too. I thought that since we didn't have any missions, I should get out and take a look at the city. It's nice seeing you here."

Sakura couldn't help herself and smiled at his sort-of complement. "Hai, I love that we don't have any missions." She didn't want to tip him off to think that something was wrong. She did, after all, just turn him in as a traitor to JISA, so she continued with her reason. "It gives us a chance to concentrate with what's going on with CSSAS."

Syaoran nodded, "You guys seem really fired up about CSSAS. What gives?" He just loved acting his parts. They were so much fun! But then, fun wasn't the point. He was suppose to find out information, not that he didn't have enough.

Sakura rolled her eyes. That was just the question a newbie would have asked and she knew she had to give the answer she would give to a newbie. She didn't want to admit it, but he was good. Just what she would expect from one of CSSAS top agents.

"There's a war, I guess you could say, going on between Japan and China and the these two organizations have taken it upon themselves to finish it. That way none of the regular citizens will get hurt. And to finish it once and for all, both organizations have raced to get the secrets of the Ultimate Weapon, which you heard Yue-sama say we have." She watched him carefully to catch anything that could give him away, but no such luck.

"Ah, I see. Well that explains why everyone is on edge." Syaoran knew he had to get her away from the topic so he said the first thing on his mind. "Do you want to go out with me?" He froze, his words actually processing in his mind. Why did he say that?!

Sakura blushed ten shades of red and her heart was beating faster than normal. "Hai." She couldn't believe she actually agreed! But then again, her agent mind might be working and use this to its advantage. But it might not. She is after all, still a teenage girl who happens to like her enemy. "I mean . . . I . . . yeah, sounds like fun." Why didn't she just turn him down?

Syaoran's POV:

What do I do? Why did I even ask? Demo, matte. She said 'hai', didn't she? I can't believe it! So where do I take her? Why am I so nervous anyway? Oh, why couldn't they have taught us useful stuff as agents?

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked in her innocent tone, that drove me crazy.

Obviously I didn't think about that. "A movie." That was a basic date place, ne?

Normal POV:

Sakura and Syaoran walked into the cinema, each awkward with what to do with their hands. The movie, of course was horror, to Sakura's dismay. She couldn't keep her hands on the screen for more than five seconds without screaming. First agreeing to the date and now having to sit through a horror movie?! Someone was going to pay.

Syaoran put his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. If he had known that she hated ghosts and murders and things like that, he wouldn't have picked this movie, or would he? He was glad the movie ended, it was difficult to concentrate when he was worried that Sakura was going to die of fright. Though, it was amusing.

"You should have told me," he said laughing. Okay, maybe not the best way to woo the girl of your dreams.

Sakura pouted, "It's not funny! I saw you jump every now and then too!" She leaned into his half-embrace, a smile on her face. Even though the movie could have killed her, Syaoran wasn't that bad to be around. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to turn him in to Yue. Maybe, he was here for a different reason. Or maybe she was a naïve girl that couldn't tell the difference between an eight and the infinity symbol.

His laugh filled her ears, "Yeah, demo I wasn't the one shaking. But whatever, next time we'll watch a different one." He gave her a light smile; he said next time! Oh man, he was smooth. "I'll walk you home, alright?" It wasn't a question and they both knew it. This couldn't have been more perfect--even unplanned.

Sakura kept her hand on her doorknob and leaned forward. She placed her lips on his and her other hand went to his neck. It was now, the present she had to live in. She wanted to believe that he was just another boy, just another agent from JISA before reality got the best of her. She pulled away, flushed and grinning. "I guess I'll see you Monday." And then she disappeared into the darkness of her house. That's when she realized everything she did. It had all happened so fast.

Syaoran didn't think he would be able to walk. It's not like it was the first time they had kissed, but this was the FIRST time. At JISA, that was purely accidental and without intention, but now, just outside her house, it was perfect. He grinned like an idiot while walking away. In his heart he definitely knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She liked him just as much as he liked her! If that kiss didn't prove anything, then he didn't know what would.

Sakura closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. What did she just do? She shook her head, no time to dwell on it. Knowing what she needed to do, she raced upstairs to her room. Her laptop was already set out on her desk, like it knew that she was going to use it.

Sakura's POV:

I know what I am, so its time that I use it to my advantage. My heart pounded, I don't know if I can think. I took an extra USB cable, connected one end to my computer; here goes nothing. The other end went in the back of my neck. The moment I was plugged in, everything went blank.

Normal POV:

Sakura was still typing away on her keyboard, her eyes staring blankly into the dark sunglasses that covered her pupil-less eyes. This was her third all-day and night up just doing research on Li Xiao Lang and how he tied in with the Li Corporation in China. Touya had come in to check up on her, but quickly left when her father came down the hall. She already had everything she thought she needed, but with everyone else, they would want proof. A smile tugged at her lips when she found a confidential article from a year ago about the owners of the Li Corp.

There, now no one could doubt her, not when she could prove it. All she needed to do was get to school and alert the other JISA agents. She closed her eyes, willing the port to disappear to make her normal. School, tomorrow, and it would be a day unlike any other. Was she ready? No. Did she have to do it? Yes. Would it be worth the sacrifice? Who knows, maybe.

After spending a nice night out with Syaoran, it was going to be hard on the both of them to do anything. But they were enemies and to resist the outcome would be futile.

Sakura took a deep breath, not looking at Tomoyo and entered the classroom. Whatever she chose to do next would set the events that would affect everything.

"Sakura, onegai. Think about what you're going to do. This isn't the time and place to do something like this." Tomoyo help onto Sakura's arm with a certain grip that told she meant business. She made eye contact with Eriol. Maybe he could talk some sense into the girl. She feared that Sakura would make the biggest mistake, but she trusted the girl. Oh kami, she was conflicted. "Sakura . . ." her voice trailed. It was a lost cause. Her cousin wasn't listening because she was moving closer toward the Li relatives. Tomoyo's breath caught, this was it.

* * *

**Mystical: Oh snap! I'm going to end it there.**

**Kari: Boo-ya baby! You're doing excellent.**

**Mystical bowing: Thank you, thank you.**

**Meiling: I'm really scared right now. For all I know, Sakura could jump me right here. Forget the classroom.**

**Sakura laughing: Yeah, but I won't. You're not the one I'm after.**

**Tomoyo sighs: Oh Sakura, I wish you would listen to me. I'm not ready to watch the bloody battle.**

**Eriol: At least you don't have to fight in it. Thanks Mystical.**

**Mystical: What can I say? You're a weapons expert. With you, JISA will dominate!**

**Syaoran: Hey! Aren't you on both sides?**

**Mystical: I can be biased.**

**Kari: Okay, so we need at least five reviews before the poll goes up. So keep a look out after you review this chapter!**

**Tomoyo: I can't believe this is almost over! I'm going to miss all this action.**

**Mystical: Hey, don't worry. We have at least a maximum of five chapters left.**

**Kari: I'm so excited! You should give us a hint at what the other fanfics might be.**

**Mystical: I should, but I won't.**

**Syaoran: I think you really should because you stuck at giving interesting summaries. No offense.**

**Mystical: Offense taken!**

**Kari: Okay, okay. No hints, just please review.**


	39. The Confrontation

**Kari: I've only counted 3 reviews so far. This isn't good.**

**Meiling: I agree.**

**Mystical shrugged: Doesn't matter. I'm going to put the poll up anyway. It's good enough for me and I've been procrastinating too long.**

**Syaoran: Awesome.**

**Mystical: Also, I think I overestimated the amount of chapters that are left.**

**Kari: Great so we only have like, what? Two chapters left instead of your five?**

**Syaoran: Does it really matter how many we have left?**

**Sakura: Yes! Actually, to some people it matters. That way they know when they can cry.**

**Mystical: Oh come on. This wasn't that great. If anybody is going to cry, it's going to be me because I'm finally done!**

**Kari: Yeah, but aren't you going to start another fic?**

**Eriol: Way to make her depressed.**

**Mystical bawling: Why me? Why do I love writing so much?**

**Tomoyo: It's alright. We all enjoyed this while it lasted. Go on and finish up this story.**

**Mystical: Alright! Prepare for the butt-kicking! The final battle is going to start real soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 38 Sum :_ As we all know the secrets have been discovered. Sakura and Syaoran know who each other are, but the question is what are they going to do about it? As if to make things worse between them, their feelings cause them to go on a date. How sweet! They also share a small little kiss! What did Sakura plant though? What was the note for? Could this be something that could help or hurt? With Meiling trying to complete her mission, will the two be able to be together? Being on completely different sides will force them chose and it doesn't look like Sakura's the only one deciding what she's going to do.  
_**~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ +

Chapter 39: **The Confrontation**

Sakura looked at the two Lis. She was waiting until they were alone to strike. Tomoyo had warned her to do otherwise and know the dark haired girl was watching anxiously on the side lines, but she wasn't going to listen. Especially since her trust had been betrayed, not that she trusted anyone completely.

Syaoran caught her eye and smiled. He had been in such a good mood over the weekend. Maybe it was the fact that he and Sakura had their very first actual kiss or that he wasn't going to turn her in as the Ultimate Weapon. His attention returned to Meiling who just shook her head. This was going to be really tough on her, but there was a chance she would understand.

Meiling bit her lip. Not telling him was really starting to give her a migraine. She wanted to strangle him when he came into the apartment Friday night with that goofy smile on his face. He didn't say anything, but it wasn't that hard to figure out what had happened. She didn't know what to make of it. Anyway, it wasn't good because time was running out.

Sakura's window of opportunity came sooner than she expected, however, Syaoran was the only one isolated. "Xiao-Lang," she flinched using his alias, " we need to talk." It was hard to keep her voice neutral because inside she was seething.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, but complied. "How are you feeling?" He frowned, noticing that her hand was limp in his.

Sakura stared at their coupled hands and quickly took hers away. "I don't know why you're still playing this game. I know who you are Li, Syaoran or should I say double agent Little Wolf from CSSAS."

A smirk slowly formed on the Chinese's lips. "You are a smart one." He ran a hand thru his hair and gave a weak chuckle. "This is **not** how I wanted you to find out." His eyes looked everywhere but her.

"Oh? And how did you want me to? When you take me to China as your prisoner?!"

Syaoran looked as if someone had suckered punched him. "Iie," he whispered. "Kami, iie. If that was even the case, we would have been on our way to China forever ago . . . Sakura Kinomoto, or should I say JISA's Ultimate Weapon." He watched the cyborg freeze and nodded. "Hai, I know who you are too. So the issue now is, what do we do."

There was a pause before Sakura finally spoke, "How long have you known?" She knew she wouldn't be able to keep her guard up around him. The masks were off and the shields were blown to smithereens. "That I was a JISA agent and that I was . . . the Ultimate Weapon, Xiao-Lang?"

"Syaoran," Li said, "my Japanese name is Syaoran and that's what I want you to call me." He gave a small smile, what was she going to do?

Sakura nodded, "I know. I do my homework, remember? If you ask me, you should have used your Japanese name when you came here. It wasn't that difficult to find you under your supposed alias of Li Xiao-Lang." She gave her own small smile. Did this mean that everything was solved?

Meiling opened the door, "Oops, gomen. I didn't know you two were busy." She gave a sheepish smile. "I don't want to take anymore of your time so remember to meet me at home early, Xiao-Lang." She hoped that he would comply, it was hard enough to make him do something without telling him what was really going on.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Home early?" She took out the dagger that was hidden up her sleeve and pushed Syaoran to the wall. "What does she know? How long? Answer me Syaoran or I will slit your throat and then move on to CSSAS." She narrowed her eyes, moving them across his face to study any movement.

"She knows that I claimed you to be the Ultimate Weapon. She wants to turn you in, but she's waiting for the right time." The Chinese felt her loosen up and he grabbed her wrist. "She's known for about a week. I'm not going to let her do it though, I can't." He took the weapon with his other hand and threw at away from them. It embedded into the wall. "You trust me, don't you?"

Sakura hesitated. Did she trust him? Maybe to some extent, but yes. "Hai." She knew she had to tell Tomoyo everything, obligation as her friend, family, and fellow agent. "Demo for the time that you have been here, you have reported everything we've done to CSSAS, haven't you?"

Syaoran bit his lip and nodded, "Hai, I did and they've been covering their tracks more carefully."

"Which explains why we haven't been on any missions. There's nothing to go on." Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Are they suspecting anything on our part?"

Syaoran shook his head, "Iie. The last thing I told them was that me and Meiling need a bit more time to uncover why your organization has been quiet. I also sent them some schematics of JISA, they're planning to infiltrate and take you by surprise. I haven't hear much from them in a while."

"Which means your going to have to get back to them now." Sakura nodded, encouraging him to do it. "I have to get back anyway. We still have school and our images to keep up. We'll talk later."

Syaoran smirked. "If we're going to keep up our image, shouldn't we seal this meeting with a kiss?" He shrugged nonchalantly, "Just saying, I mean. I heard rumors going around that we're together."

Sakura turned red and then rolled her eyes. "Iie because if we are keeping up our image, then we wouldn't really touch each other, now would we?" She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Real kawaii Syaoran, demo try harder."

The brunet grinned and followed her out of the classroom. He didn't bother rushing to Art and neither did Sakura. They were both late anyway, what would a few more minutes be?

Meiling's POV:

That baka! When we get to the Elders, I'm going to make sure he gets his priorities straight. I don't know what's wrong with him these days. I popped my knuckles and looked at the door again, they were coming. I can only imagine what the two were talking about. Kinomoto has been our case lately and I pray to Kami that Syaoran has learned to keep his mouth shut. One slip up of his is the last thing I need, especially now since he's on probation, although not known to him.

I sighed and shook my head as he approached me. He frowned and I rolled my eyes. I definitely need to give him a good dose of reality.

"Ne, Meiling do you think we can go see the Elders tonight?" Syaoran barely said. If I hadn't been watching him out of the corners of my eyes, then I wouldn't have caught it.

I barely nodded, it was a slight move of the head, but he caught it and smiled. Kami! He smiled! The Li, Syaoran I know doesn't smile unless he's having fun on a mission, a dangerous, life-threatening mission.

Normal POV:

Syaoran smiled, he couldn't believe how easy it was to get Meiling to agree. He quickly frowned though. Why did Meiling give in so quickly? He watched her concentrated face out of the corners of his eyes. Something was up and he would find out soon. He tried to hide his agitation as the day finally finished and he followed Meiling to CSSAS's temporary headquarters in Tomoeda.

The duo bowed respectfully and seated themselves on the floor. They waited patiently for the old men to line up behind the rice paper wall. There was a long moment of silence before one of them started to talk.

"Agent Red Raven, please do tell Li Xiao-Lang his reason for being here."

Syaoran frowned, his reason for being there was to mislead CSSAS so he could help JISA. He watched Meiling swallow and he grew more confused. Was she going to say something else?

"Xiao-Lang, you have been put up for probation. Your title of: 'Field Agent Little Wolf' is being retained for the time being." The black haired beauty took a deep breath and continued, "If you do not comply with CSSAS's regulations, you will be burned. The reason is the overwhelming evidence of your attraction to our enemy, Kinomoto, Sakura. You have failed to keep track of your mission and update to the Council." She continued on, ignoring his attempt to speak up for himself. "Your behavior and decision about report the Ultimate Weapon to us is unbelievable. How could you not tell your family about JISA and their plans? It's almost as if you are setting us up, as if you are a traitor."

Syaoran flinched at the accusation. It wasn't entirely true, he just wanted to see if he could make things right between the two feuding spy agencies. He gnawed at the inside of his cheek, he had to wait for her to finish her speech. "If I may honorable elders," he kept himself from gagging, roba-kissing wasn't his type of thing, "my only attraction to the JISA agent is that she is their top agent. If I get close to her, then I should learn all of JISA's secrets in no time, including the Ultimate Weapon." He wanted to smirk, he was so good at feeding people what they wanted.

Meiling frowned and knew what he was saying use to be true. She loved Syaoran, he was blood, they had grown up together, but she wouldn't let him mess up the rest of her family. The boy may have family to spare, but she didn't. "Then what is taking you so long? As I understand, you have already been on a mission with her, a date, kissed, and gained her trust. By now, you should have her in the palm of your hand ready to turn in to us."

Syaoran blushed, but didn't feel embarrassed as he normally would. His hands clenched, grabbing a handful of cloth of his pants. The Elders whispered their agreements and he wanted to bolt from there, but now he was in danger. It gave him a different perspective on things, now that those he thought were his allies were turned on him. "You know as well as I that you cannot gain a spy's actual trust. She is still suspicious of me and she is not the only JISA agent at Tomoeda High."

"We understand Little Wolf, but Red Raven makes a solid point. If you have indeed bared much with her, then we should have no problem attacking them. Especially if you two are right about Kinomoto being the Ultimate Weapon. We are going to set our plans in actions tonight. You are going to be watched very closely Xiao-Lang. One slip-up and you now what we're going to do."

Syaoran nodded firmly, a grim expression on his face. He could see water in Meiling's eyes and his heart sank. She really did believe that he was in danger and that made him even more angry. How can she feel sentimental towards him when she was the one who betrayed him?!

"Dismissed."

Outside, the weather had not lifted since the week Meiling had come by herself to see the Council of Elders. They walked in silence and in darkness. Syaoran was seething and hated that he wouldn't be able to warn Sakura about the plan. There was no time to do anything, except return home and prepare for battle.

"They're going to be caught off guard and I will make the grab for Kinomoto. Do you understand me?"

Syaoran nodded, speechless. Now there was no hope in saving Sakura. Meiling would do the job he couldn't. He looked up to the heavens for any sign of hope, but all he got was a drop of water and rumble. It was going to be a huge storm in a matter of minutes. He smiled grimly, perfect weather for what they were going to do.

"Set the plan in motion, Syaoran. Call her and you know where she has to be."

His heart pounded and he dialed her number. He was actually going to do this.

"Moshi, moshi? Kinomoto residence, this is Sakura."

"Moshi, moshi. Sakura this is Xiao-Lang. Do you think you can slip out and come meet me?"

Sakura frowned into the phone. Why did he address himself as Xiao-Lang if only hours ago he told her to call him Syaoran? "Ano, hai. I think I can spare a little time." She listened to the rendezvous point and hung up.

"Yue-sama was right, wasn't he Saku?"

Sakura turned to Tomoyo and nodded. "Hai. Send message to Headquarters for every agent to meet at Penguin Park. We're not going to let them pull a fast one on us." She slipped on her coat and headed out into the rain.

"Matte, Sakura! What are you going to do?" Tomoyo wore a terrified expression.

Sakura grinned, "What I was made to do. I'm going to meet Syaoran and face him. It's between us Tomoyo and I'm going to make sure no other person has the chance to get at him. I want to be the one to finish it."

The amethyst eyed girl sighed. "Well, you can't do it as yourself Sakura and you know that. You won't stand a chance there by yourself." She hoisted a metal weapon on her shoulder. "Eriol would never forgive me if I didn't arm you with this."

Sakura's face went blank. She knew what it would mean to implant that _thing_ on her; she would have to surrender all human thoughts and become the Ultimate Weapon--a deadly assassin with nothing to gain or lose. Even with everything that it was going to cause, she held out her arm. "Wire me baby."

Lightning struck the sky and a downpour followed. It was going to be one of the worst storms Tomoeda has ever seen.

* * *

**Kari shudders: Oooh, I've got goosebumps!**

**Mystical grinned: I'm pleased with myself.**

**Syaoran: I'm about to get my ass kicked.**

**Sakura: I'm going to kill countless people.**

**Eriol: I'm going to get injured, I just know it.**

**Meiling: I'm going to end up in a hospital.**

**Tomoyo: I'm going to end up crying.**

**Mystical: Well, I think that settles that. I'm so excited for the battle and everything after that.**

**Kari: You mean there's more that these people have to go through?! You are cruel, evil, sinister, heartless, and just about the best person to do the job.**

**Mystical grinned: I know. Thank you for the flattery. Now, I command you readers to review!**

**Kari: Oh, what's going to be on the poll?**

**Tomoyo: You'll have to wait! Anyway, there's only one chapter left.**

**Sakura shook her head. "No, she's got two more after this one."**

**Meiling raised an eyebrow: And how do you know? Were you sneaking through her files again?**

**Syaoran laughed: Oh yeah. Guess what we learned about her other stories.**

**Kari: ALRIGHT! Please review and vote on my poll. GOOD-BYE!**


	40. The Final Battle

**Mystical: The poll is up and is going to stay up for at least a month.**

**Kari: If you remember.**

**Mystical: If I remember. But hey, we all forget at times. So please, please vote.**

**Sakura: Preach on sister!**

**Tomoyo: OMG! Syaoran is about to get his ass kicked. Can we move on?**

**Syaoran: Hey! Why do you want to see me lose?**

**Eriol: This fight is going to be the best. Meiling is going to get fried.**

**Meiling: HEY! I'm worthier than Syaoran. Why are you glad I die?**

**Kari: I want some kick-butt action. So lets go!**

**Syaoran and Meiling: HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS.**

**Mystical grins evilly: Oh, but I can and I will. Now, for the climax everyone has been waiting for!**

**Syaoran: I always knew you were evil.**

* * *

**Ch. 39 Sum** :_ Okay, I clearly don't know what's going on anymore! We last left Sakura in the class room where she was finding an opportunity to go up to the two Li siblings and blackmail them. But she only managed Syaoran and the two didn't bite each other's necks off. Instead, they talked and worked out a solution; Meiling was their problem. Which is funny because Sakura is Meiling's problem. And when it couldn't get worse, it did! Meiling went to the Elders again and now Syaoran's life is on the line. And he is tested by calling Sakura into a trap. However, the spy isn't unprepared. Thanks to Eriol and Tomoyo, Sakura is packin' a laser that could kill everyone! Now where did we leave all these super-fine agents . . .  
_~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~! + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

* * *

**Chapter 39: The Final Battle: Syaoran vs. Ultimate Weapon; JISA vs. CSSAS**

Syaoran stood by the penguin statue, soaked to the bone as he watched Sakura arrive. He saw her and frowned. It looked like she was carrying extra weight. "Sakura."

The brunette looked at him and frowned as well. "What's going on, Syaoran? Your phone call sounded urgent."

Syaoran looked away, the signal. He heard Meiling jump out of the bushes and tackle Sakura.

"Kinomoto, Sakura you are now under the possession of CSSAS as the Ultimate Weapon. Do you comply?" Meiling held up a metal collar, ready to place around the cyborg's neck.

Sakura struggled under Meiling's weight and cast a shocked look at Syaoran. "Iie, I don't!" She threw herself to her right and landed on the black haired girl. "The Ultimate Weapon belongs to nobody!" She slid a pistol into her hand and held it up to Meiling's temple, her arm was pressed against the Chinese's neck. Tears pricked her eyes and she kept blinking to keep them at bay. "What do you call all of this Syaoran? I thought you had told me that you wouldn't let her turn me in. So was it you? Did you betray after you gained my trust?! Speak, kuso!"

The Chinese kept his eyes on Meiling. She was trying to remove Sakura's arm away from her neck, but she had no luck. The JISA agent had a firm hold on her and showed no signs of letting go. He shook his head. "IIE!" It went unheard as the thunder roared again. "I could never betray you! I wasn't the one who turned you in!"

Sakura shook her head, "LIES! You filthy liar! I should have killed you when I had the chance! You only got close to me because of your mission. You toyed with my feelings and made me think that you felt the same! Bastard!"

Lightning streaked the sky followed by another round of ear-deafening thunder. The rain pelted them even more; soon the ground would be too unstable to walk on.

"I can't let CSSAS win, I hope you know what I have to do." Sakura slowly stood up and took a hold of Meiling, then threw her across the park. Her eyes turned black as she peeled off her soggy coat and revealed the metal weapon Tomoyo had attached to her arm.

It appeared to be a gun of some sort, but it was Eriol's state-of-the-art Neutron laser. She grabbed the only wire dangling and inserted it in to the back of her neck where a port had appeared. Her face went blank and her eyes locked on to her target. Tiny wires embedded themselves in to her arm, they laced inside and outside her arm.

"Li, Syaoran you have been charged as a double agent, crossing JISA. Do you comply?"

"Sakura! Listen to me! I didn't do it!" He had to get her to snap out of it, but the ebbing fear in his mind told him that she was going to shoot him. The small hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he watched the laster charge. "I comply Agent Black Cherry Blossom of JISA."

Sakura blinked her eyes and took a step back. "This was not a suspected response. Explanation!" Her face hardened and she supported the weight of the laser with her other arm. All she needed to do was fire and JISA would attack. She knew CSSAS was hiding, but what she didn't understand is why they didn't attack already. Their body heats were registering in her infrared vision.

Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed, what was she talking about? An explanation? How do you explain to a machine that you know you can't help what's going to happen? "You asked if I comply, and I do. I am a double agent working only for CSSAS and I crossed JISA. Go ahead," he stretched his arms out to the sides and closed his eyes. "Take your best shot."

"NO!" Meiling charged at the cyborg. "Not today."

Sakura ducked the punch and smacked her with the laser. She changed her target. "All CSSAS agents must be eliminated. JISA will have no rival."

"SAKURA!!!!!" Syaoran fell to his knees, clutching his ears. He had to admit that Eriol was a genius. When firing the laser, a sound wave above the normal human frequency emits and causes the body to react--even when you have no idea what's going on. When he opened his eyes thousands of people littered the park. He realized that this was the ultimate fight between not only JISA and CSSAS, but also Japan and China.

"You are a traitor and will die."

Syaoran spun around and his eyes widened. He couldn't even see Sakura past the canon pointed at his face. "D--Did you really . . . kill her?" He knew what she was capable and wouldn't put it past her to complete her mission, but he wanted to believe that the real girl was still in there somewhere. The one who cried about killing someone mercilessly.

"I will kill you." Sakura lunged at him and punched a CSSAS agent in the face. "This is only between you and I, Syaoran. Call off your men." She swung her laser canon around and side-kicked a few others in the face, neck, and chest.

"I can't," Syaoran grunted and kneed a female member of JISA. "Don't you understand? This is bigger than just the both of us. This is a war between our countries and you are the prize."

Sakura stopped her assault on the other men who weren't Syaoran. She punched him with her good fist and pummeled him with the weapon that was meant to kill him. "IIE! We are our countries! This is **our** fight!" She gritted her teeth when he managed to catch one of her punches. "BAKA!" Her knee collided with his stomach and she side-kicked his neck, sending him to the side.

Syaoran swept her feet out from under her, but she did a one-handed back-flip and charged at him. He deflected a few of her kicks, dodged her weapon, but couldn't prevent her fist from breaking his nose. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a bomb go off and release a strange gas. When he caught the effects, he was instantly glad his nose was broken; suffering Eriol's inventive mind didn't sound like a picnic.

"Baka," Sakura repeated and elbowed his stomach. She wiped her eyes and realized that her hand was covered in blood, his blood. "UGH!" She blocked his blow with distaste and twisted his arm. "Why couldn't you have stayed in China?"

Syaoran bit his tongue. His eyes widened when he heard a nasty cracking sound and then he screamed. She just broke his arm! He clamped his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Datte . . .of you."

Sakura shook her head. Now was not the time to allow petty emotions to get in the way.

"SYAORAN!"

The brunet turned his head just in time to see Li, Yelan toss him a taser and begin to fight off opponents.. He blinked his eyes. What in the hell was his mom doing at this battle? He shook it off and looked at the electric shocker in his hands. With that he could short-circuit Sakura long enough to think of a decent plan. How in kami's name did she know about this?

Sakura knocked the device out of his hand and smirked. "I don't think so."

Syaoran looked from Sakura to the taser. Would he be able to get it? He lunged, but was pulled back. He clawed at the ground, hoping to pull himself forward. His fingertips barely grazed the end. Kuso!!

"Nice try." Sakura lifted him up by his neck. "I can't let you destroy everything JISA has worked for. Now say hi to your grave."

"Hi! Did you miss me?"

Sakura turned around and screamed. She crumpled to the floor and gasped for breath. The one thing she hated was a ghost.

Meiling smirked and pointed her folded fan at Sakura's face. "It took me a while to figure out that you missed. Very smart of you to stun me, though." She slowly walked to her fallen cousin. "Go get the taser," she mouthed.

Syaoran nodded, but then froze. Why was the taser still in one piece? Sakura could have easily destroyed it the minute it landed in his hands, unless . . . Unless she did want him to use it and everything so far has just been show. And why was Sakura acting scared of Meiling when she knew she didn't really kill her?

"SYAORAN!" Meiling's voice pierced his thoughts and made his legs wobble. He dared not look back and finally had the electric device in his hands once more.

"You don't plan on using that on little old me, do you?"

Sakura's oddly sweet voice sent shivers down Syaoran's spine. He tried to turn around, but found himself in a headlock.

"Onegai, Syaoran. Do it before help arrives." Her eyes were foggy.

Syaoran blinked. So he was right; she really wanted him to taser her. His hand shook, it felt like lead.

"Now my weapon. You have the sole heir to CSSAS in your grasp! Take him out!"

Sakura stiffened, her hold on Syaoran no longer tight enough. She sucked in a sharp breath as Yue's command registered in her electronic mind. Her body was no longer her own and she raised the laser at the boy across from her. "I-It's too late . . ." A tear escaped from each of her eyes. Her eyes darkened until they were black. "The end of CSSAS lies in killing you." She focused her eyes on her target and fired.

Syaoran managed to dodge to the side, but his foot caught the blast and it was charred. His body convulsed due to the unheard, but felt sound. He had to do it, for her. He pushed passed his pain and sprinted to her. "Sakura."

The brunette stared blankly at her enemy. She once again began to charge the laser.

Syaoran gulped and lowered her raised arm. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame; a bold move. "Sakura, gomen nasai." He turned on the taser and struck the base of her neck. "I love you."

Sakura let out a scream of agony and dug her nails into his back. She bear hugged him until her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she crumpled to the ground, a smile on her face.

Syaoran backed away and stared at her unconscious figure. He actually managed to do it. He winced slightly from the pain that began to wash over him and was causing his vision to fade. A crack of thunder shook everyone as Syaoran felt something pierce him. He turned around and saw Tomoyo's face. What did she do to him? He fell to the ground. Was this it?

* * *

**Mystical: Alright, so towards the end it sucked, balls. I didn't mean to sound rushed.**

**Kari: I'll say. But I got the gist of it.**

**Mystical: Well thank the lords. I tried to finish it, just not in a rush.**

**Tomoyo: Does that mean my poor Sakura is dead.**

**Sakura: I'm right here.**

**Tomoyo: I didn't know I was going to lose her! Oh the things I should have said!**

**Sakura mutters: Oh brother.**

**Meiling: You're telling me.**

**Syaoran: How long do we have to put up with this?**

**Eriol: Relax you guys. It's just the Epilogue after this.**

**Tomoyo: What will I tell your daddy?!**

**Mystical sighs: Sorry about that. Anyway, please review.**

**Tomoyo: And don't forget to vote on the poll!**


	41. Epilogue

**Mystical: Alright people, I am happy to say that after this story I will be changing my pen-name.**

**Kari: To what?**

**Mystical sweatdropped: Um . . . I haven't thought of it yet. But that doesn't matter.**

**Sakura: I can't believe this is actually the end!**

**Tomoyo: I know! I think I'm going to cry!**

**Kari: Oh please don't. If you cry, I'll laugh.**

**Syaoran: Heartless. And I agree with Sakura. I can't believe this is the end either.**

**Eriol: I'm pretty happy with how the story got along. There were a few things here and there, but it was nice.**

**Mystical: Thank you. Well, I've checked my poll and you will know the results at the end of the epilogue.**

**Meiling: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get on with the chapter!**

**Sakura: Please read and review! **

* * *

**Ch. 40 Sum. :**_** Last time in Double Cross Agents, the final battle between Sakura and Syaoran and JISA and CSSAS took place. Syaoran, our suave traitor, thought he could trick Sakura into a trap, but lucky for JISA, Sakura was much smarter than that. With Tomoyo and Eriol's help, Sakura brought a badass laser that had some fancy name, but could do major damage. She was about to go in for the strike and kill Syaoran until Meiling popped her way into the battle and protect her cousin. Sakura fired, giving other JISA agents--cleverly hidden--the signal to attack. And CSSAS agents did the same. However, while everyone was fighting and kicking the crap out of everyone else, our dear love-bugs were fisting it out on each other while practically confessing their love. From out of nowhere, Yelan Li (Syaoran's mommy) comes and hands her son her a taser to take Sakura out. We find out that Sakura meant for all of this to happen. Suicidal, much? Just kidding! So the chapter ends as Tomoyo comes and knocks Syaoran unconscious, possibly killing him after he short circuited Sakura. Where does this leave our heroes? Will love conquer all?  
**_~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

**Double Cross Agents: **The Epilogue

The heart-rate monitor was finally shut down and the nurse exited the room with a weary sigh. Syaoran nodded to her as she passed by and he stared down the hall.

"Xiao-Lang, enter if you really want."

Syaoran whipped his head to his mom. "I don't know if I can. I still don't believe what really happened anyway."

Yelan Li raised a curious eyebrow and pursed her lips together. "You still refuse to believe that Sakura wanted nothing to do with being JISA's Ultimate Weapon?"

Syaoran nodded vigorously and tried to cross his arms. The cast he was wearing made it difficult. "This is Kinomoto, Sakura we're talking about, mother. Her father was replaced by an android when she was really young. She joined JISA to find out what happened to her mother and she's lived with a split personality disorder without realizing it."

Yelan nodded. "Yes, you make a good argument, but many people go many lengths of time without knowing they have a disorder. And you my son, have been in CSSAS all your life, dealing with things Sakura hasn't, for much longer." She slipped a hand into her pocket and withdrew a piece of paper. "I must admit that I was skeptical when I received her note, but it was a cry for help. A very careful one. A person doesn't normally take such care when they are in desperate need of help, do they?"

Syaoran bit his lip, knowing his mom had a point. "No, normally a person wouldn't." He turned his head away from his mom's smile. "I want to believe it, really . . . I just don't know if I can take what will happen next. She did more than break my arm and nose and a few ribs."

Yelan laughed, despite the atmosphere of the conversation. "Oh my son, you still have a lot to learn. Go on, no harm will come in you going to see her. You saved her and for that she owes you her life."

Syaoran withdrew a sharp breath and nodded. "But she might not want to be in debt to me." He walked down the hall to the room that made him nervous. He didn't knock and instead walked right in.

"Syaoran."

The voice made him stop dead. He shifted his eyes toward the ground, unable to look at the speaker.

Sakura's giggle reached his ears and his hands clenched. "I was wondering when you were going to come to see me. I wanted to thank you for stopping me. And I wanted to thank your mom for listening to me. I also wanted to apologize for hurting you."

Syaoran's head snapped up. His eyes locked with Sakura's and he could tell she didn't mean what he thought. He looked away again. "Yeah, no, it's fine. You don't have to apologize. You had to do what you had to do and so did I. If you want to thank my mother, she's right outside. Really, she's the one who got you here right now."

Sakura gave a sad smile. "Right." She sighed and rubbed her neck. She could feel the scar from the operation. It would never disappear. "How's your arm?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "It's healing, slowly, but it's nothing. I've had worse injuries."

Sakura nodded into the awkward silence. "How's everyone? I feel like I've missed everything and nothing."

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, a coma can do that to you." He shrugged and paced. "All your little JISA buddies are fine. My mother didn't take any action against them. But seeing as you're the new head and you and my mother are good terms--there's talk of an alliance. We covered it up with the news, too, so no one knows anything. We found your father and he's on his way to recovering. And I found . . . we found," he inhaled deeply before deciding to take a package out of his pocket. "Well, here. During the clean up, this was found."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and took the package from him. "What is it?" She frowned when he said nothing and opened it. Her breath hitched and she choked a sob. Cassettes labeled as video diaries littered the inside of a plastic bag; video diaries of her mom. Her eyes filled with tears. "You shouldn't have," she whispered. "Oh, Syaoran I wish you didn't."

The Chinese frowned. "I just thought you should have that. There's nothing else to it."

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "I understand. Arigatou gozaimasu. And I am sorry." She didn't understand though. This was the second thing he did to save her. Now, she could finally move on, but was still stuck because he acted as if it was nothing. How could he? What was he thinking? What was he feeling?

Syaoran waved it off, "Zen zen, as you Japanese would say." And opened the door. "The doctors said that you were good to leave whenever. So, I guess I'll see you around school."

Sakura nodded, "Hai. Ja matta, Syaoran." She clutched the tapes to her chest and bit her lip. Should she ask? "Matte!" She shouted. "I have this feeling that there's something you're not telling me. You're leaving aren't you?"

Syaoran gave one firm nod. "Yes." He debated whether or not to tell her everything. "Meiling and I leave Monday night." It was part of the truth and it really didn't matter if he told her anyway.

Sakura watched him close the door behind him. She didn't have time to wallow when the door to her hospital room opened again. She drew herself up and nodded to her new visitor. "Li, Yelan."

The Li Corporation leader measured up the girl in front of her. "Kinomoto, Sakura." She took the seat next to the bed and folded her hands in her lap. "It is nice to finally meet the extraordinary agent from JISA that had my two best agents on the run."

The brunette forced a smile and nodded. "I'm sure. Demo you didn't come here for pleasantries, did you?" She sat down on her bed and put aside the bag of cassettes. "So tell me Li-san, what are you doing here?"

Yelan chuckled and shook her head gently. "My, you get straight to the point." She sighed, "If I must be frank--"

"Then I can be Annie. Look Li-san, I know you're going to try to draw this out as long as you can. I'm not in the mood for games, so how about I say it? It's about our opposing agencies. You came here to discuss the "diplomatic" issues. Now that CSSAS has won, all JISA agents are under your dominion, honto ne? Well, I can tell you that I won't do that. I will not be a pawn anymore. I'm sick of losing friends and family and of killing people for others. So you can forget adding me to your collection and about taking over JISA."

Yelan giggled, but recovered. "Is that what you think I came here for? Oh child, how right, but uneducated you are. No, I did not come here to "add you to my collection" as you put it. Yes, I did come for diplomatic reasons, but that's it. I will spare you the details of what happened during the battle, but all you need to know is that you are now Head." She ignored Sakura's shocked face and continued. "As one leader to another I would like to ask for a peace treaty. I agree, the bloodshed has to end and I do not wish to cause any more pain."

Sakura nodded and swallowed. She had to wrap her mind around the fact that she had the power of JISA and she could stop everything at the moment. "I understand. Well, I would like to get back to you on this matter because as you can see, this isn't the greatest time."

Yelan smiled gently, "I understand. Forgive me for coming on such short notice and for my bad timing." She got up and dusted her clothes. "Sakura, love isn't something you should be afraid of, especially when the receiver of your love reciprocates the feelings. I know it is none of my business, but my daughter, keep in mind that when your heart breaks so does the other person's."

Sakura sighed when Yelan left. She fell on her floor and curled inside herself. It was so obvious to everyone that they had feelings for each other. She felt it every time they touched. "He saved me because he loved me," she whispered and gently shook her head. Or was she imagining it? "And I saved him because I . . . I love him, right?" She ran a hand over her face and closed her eyes. School was going to be a pain.

"Saku!" Tomoyo yelled running up to her best friend. "How are you feeling? Gomen for not visiting you in the hospital, but things were pretty hectic back at headquarters and everyone was hurt and there were so many things to take care of that--"

"'Moyo, it's fine. I had company, so there's no need to worry." Sakura bit her lip and unconsciously patted her thigh. There was no noise of the gun she usually had there--it was empty. She sighed, "It's weird, isn't it? That everything is actually ending? We don't have to be on alert anymore."

Tomoyo frowned. "I guess. I'm not going to miss it, not at all. I'm happy that we get to settle down and be normal again." Her face became serious. "What happened with Li?"

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing. Li-san and I talked about our plans for the alliance and we agreed to meet tonight."

Tomoyo nodded, "I see, demo Saku, that's not what I was talking about. I meant Xiao-Lang."

Sakura's jaw clenched. "He leaves for China tonight and that's it."

Tomoyo sighed deeply. Her friend was hopeless, hopelessly in love with the boy. "I thought so. Well, Eriol is leaving today, during school. He's heading back to England." Her smile was sad. "I wanted to treat him to something special before he left, but it's too late."

Sakura put a comforting hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Oi, cheer up. It's not like he's not coming back. I think Eriol would die if he stayed away from you for too long. Don't worry, I'll come with you to say good-bye." She hooked her arm through Tomoyo's and together they walked into class. "There are some things I need to tell him anyway."

Syaoran and Sakura's eyes connected instantly and it was as if the world around them faded away. Sakura's voice had died down. She was the first one to break the trance when her eyes began to tear up. She couldn't deal with it.

Tomoyo sighed sadly and shook her head. "See you after class."

Sakura frowned, "Nani?" She watched her best friend take a seat next to her boyfriend. She puffed out her cheeks, upset, but shuffled to her seat. This was not fair, not at all. It wouldn't matter if she said anything, he would be leaving! "Ohayo," she grumbled.

Syaoran nodded, acknowledging her greeting, but not returning it. He mentally scolded himself. Why didn't he just come out and say it? It's not like he would see her again. He couldn't make his body turn around though.

Sakura blew air out of her mouth. She needed to say something, anything. "I watched the tapes."

Syaoran wasn't sure if he heard her voice. He had put everything out of his mind and tried to concentrate on what Terdada-sensei was saying. What was he suppose to say about that? He didn't even know what was in the tapes. He grunted.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. He was listening. "It turns out that she was suppose to quit, but someone inside JISA and CSSAS ambushed her. Some of the videos document the team who complied the Ultimate Weapon."

Syaoran's ear twitched. That kind of information was extremely confidential and to have that evidence on tape would incriminate reputations.

"Demo, I'm thinking of destroying everything."

Syaoran swiveled around and stared at Sakura incredulously. "Doshite?!"

The light brunette shrugged. "I'm not a baka, Syaoran. I know what these videos mean for us and I'm not going to risk that for a trivial thing. I need to move on and focus on what I have now. Everything on those tapes will just make it harder for me to let go." She sighed and gave him a cheery smile. "It's nothing, right?"

Syaoran looked away, "Right." He sighed deeply. How could she have a smile on her face after everything?

"Oi, Syaoran, we're leaving. Our flight is at 1050, remember?" Meiling was standing in front of his desk with her arms crossed. She glanced at Sakura and nodded. She really wanted to clear things up, but there wasn't enough time.

Her voice woke Syaoran from his drifting thoughts and he nodded. "Right, I'm coming." He paused for a nanosecond by Sakura's desk, his heart telling him to open his mouth and speak the truth. He just walked on though.

Sakura heart skipped a beat. Wasn't he leaving tonight? She stood up abruptly and the whole class turned to look. Her eyes questioned him, asking him why he lied to her, but her body language was rigid.

"Saku, Eriol's leaving now too." Tomoyo lightly touched her friend's arm. Her expression was solemn.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "And we're just going to be excused from school to take him to the airport?" Her question was directed at Terdada-sensei who only smiled. She mouthed a thank you to her teacher and left the school with her two friends. Was it really time for Eriol to go? Tomoyo had told her that Eriol was leaving at _night. _Why was everyone lying to her? She bit her lip; Syaoran had just left and there was only one airport that had flights going out of the country.

"Saku, are you okay?"

The honey haired girl nodded and smiled. "Hai, hai." She gave Eriol a brisk hug. "Don't forget us. I want a letter from you every week or a phone call. There are still some _'toys'_ we need to talk about."

The mechanical genius grinned. "You got it. Ja mata, little sis." He turned his attention to Tomoyo and the two began a long good-bye.

Sakura sighed and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and frowned. "Meiling?" Her heart jumped. She was right. So that meant Syaoran was around.

The Chinese girl shrugged helplessly. "I just wanted to say bye. Even though we didn't get along, you were a worthy enemy and I hope that we can be friends."

Sakura slowly smiled and stuck her hand out. "Friends." Her eyes moved to Syaoran and her heart froze. The look in his eyes was so sad. "Syaoran, I wanted to say I'm sorry. You left the hospital so fast that I never got to finish what I was saying." She grabbed his hand.

The dark haired boy shrugged. "Yeah well, I already heard you apologize when you didn't have to." He chuckled at her confused face. Kami, she was hot. "You were right, during the battle. I should have never came to Japan, but I'm happy I did. I got to meet you and get to know you as a person and not an enemy. I'm happy I came because I also fell in love with you."

Sakura's face lit up and she opened her mouth to speak, but Syaoran laid a finger on her lips and dropped her hand.

"I guess I only have the courage to say this because I'm leaving, so I don't want to hear what you have to say. It doesn't matter; I'm not staying."

Sakura's jaw quivered under his finger and her eyes began to water. It was true and she realized it too late. "But what if I don't care?" She whispered as he walked away. "Syaoran! Matte!" She ran up to him and hugged him. "Please, don't go. I've just begun to learn how to live with you and how I feel about. I don't know if I could stand it if you broke my heart by leaving. I love you."

Syaoran's eyes closed and he slowly pushed Sakura away. He ignored the tears the eyes and grabbed her face, staring straight into her eyes. "No, this isn't how it's suppose to be."

Sakura's body numbed. She didn't even realize he had been kissing her until a wolf-whistle woke her. She automatically wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go.

Syaoran sighed happily and rested his forehead against Sakura's. "As self-appointed ambassador for China's Super Secret Agents Society, I cannot leave until the diplomatic duties between our organizations is resolved."

"Good, because I have a feeling that me and you are going to have a few _'creative'_ differences." Sakura smiled and brought him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Mystical: Hello, hello. This looks like the end of the epilogue, doesn't it?**

**Kari: Sure does for me. So drum roll and tell us the good news.**

***insert imaginary drum roll***

**Mystical: Well, I'm going to ignore the poll.**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Mystical sighs: Yeah, well, I've only had two votes and one of them doesn't count because it was me. This makes me so sad.**

**Sakura: Well, that really sucks. I was so looking forward to seeing what you were going to write next.**

**Mystical: Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm still going to do a story, but not the one that only got one vote.**

**Eriol: Technically, it was two votes.**

**Kari: Technically, one of them doesn't count.**

**Mystical: And technically, I will murder you for being a butt.**

**Eriol frowned and crossed his arms.**

**Kari grinned: Can I tell them what you're going to do?**

**Mystical: I'm the author here. I think I deserve to announce it.**

**Kari blurts: It's called: Why We Don't Remember.**

**Meiling grins evilly: It's a Prince of Tennis fanfic.**

**Kari laughing maniacally: And it's about Ryoma Echizen! It's Mystical's take on why he has memory loss *cough: Doesn't remember Sakuno *cough***

**Syaoran: Yeah, and she brings in a new character, whom the story revolves around, a girl from Ryoma's past and she doesn't remember what happened between them.**

**Mystical in tears: You guys! You're all ruining the story. And to think Syaoran, that you were my favorite!**

**Kari: It's not like you weren't going to give a summary. You're welcome. Please review!**


End file.
